


oh my love (spare my blood)

by BlackAngelis



Series: nightshade (won't you take me away?) [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Dany deserved it, Bittersweet Ending, Descent into Madness, Duty, Duty Is The Death of Love, F/M, Ghosts, Guilt, Just character development, Love is the death of duty, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Nightmares, No Bashing, Regret, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Il voit les cendres dans les rues et les flammes dévastatrices et la lueur de folie dans ses yeux violets et il l'aime, il l'aime tellement que ça fait mal mais il ne peut tout simplement pas...« Jorah, » dit-elle alors que de petites cloches tintent dans ses cheveux d'argent. Son sourire est doux (oh, ce qu'il peut l'aimer).« Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller. Un endroit très loin d'ici. »Ou,Jorah assiste au début du règne de terreur de Daenerys.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont & Jon Snow, Jorah Mormont & Sansa Stark, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark & Daenerys Targaryen, Yara Greyjoy & Daenerys Targaryen
Series: nightshade (won't you take me away?) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se déroule en parallèle de "my fire goes out (i rise from my scars)" mais peut très bien se lire seule.

_Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue._

Ce vieux mantra lui revient en mémoire alors qu'elle contemple son armée. Ils l'acclament – elle, la mère des dragons, la conquérante, la briseuse de chaînes.

La reine des Sept Couronnes.

Ils chantent tous son nom quand elle termine son discours. Un monde meilleur, un monde sans esclave, un monde libre – voilà son futur.

Elle est Daenerys du Typhon, et elle a gagné.

Elle chasse les cendres de ses cheveux et entre dans le Donjon Rouge dévasté.

(Là où est son avenir.)

.

La salle du Trône. Elle l'a déjà vue, elle est déjà venue ici. Elle ferme les yeux et se souvient de l'Hôtel des Nonmourants, l'obscurité, la peur, la neige.

(Ça n'a jamais été de la neige.)

Le Trône est là, juste devant elle. Les cloches, le feu, les cendres – tout l'a menée ici. Vers son destin.

Daenerys Targaryen touche ce qui lui appartient. La lame de l'épée est froide contre sa paume. Quelques cendres s'accrochent à sa peau.

(Les hurlements, la terreur, les pleurs – ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça n'a pas d'importance.)

« Majesté ? »

Elle se retourne. Jorah se situe près des portes de la salle, hésitant. Elle lui fait signe de s'approcher.

« Nous avons gagné, Jorah, » dit-elle.

Son avenir se déploie devant elle. Elle voit les Sept Couronnes enfin unies sous son règne, celui d'une reine juste. Leur sauveuse, celle qui a chassé la mère de la folie.

« Nous avons gagné, » répète t-elle.

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Ils ont la couleur du ciel un jour d'été.

(Elle ne pense pas au ciel gris dehors, au ciel de cendres.)

Jorah regarde autour de lui. La salle est à moitié détruite. Il hésite, son visage s'assombrit.

« Nous reconstruirons le Donjon Rouge, » dit-elle. « Nous reconstruirons la ville. Nous reconstruirons ce monde. »

Un monde tel qu'elle l'a toujours imaginé. Daenerys la Briseuse de Chaînes – c'est ainsi que l'histoire se rappellera d'elle. Elle attrape le bras de Jorah.

« Je n'y arriverai pas seule, Jorah. J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin que vous soyez à mes côtés, comme vous l'avez été toutes ces années... ensemble, nous libérerons ce monde de tous les tyrans. Ensemble, nous briserons la roue. Me servirez-vous, Jorah ? »

Elle ne voit pas le doute dans ses yeux, elle ne le voit pas – elle ne regarde pas. Jorah incline la tête.

« Oui, Majesté. Bien sûr. Toujours. »

Elle sourit. Jorah est sang de son sang. Elle sait qu'il la suivra partout, jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut – un monde qui sera bientôt libre. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue râpeuse.

« Merci, Jorah. »

Elle jette un œil au Trône de Fer. Elle ne s'assoit pas dessus, pas encore. Elle a le temps pour ça. Elle est la reine.

Elle quitte la pièce la tête haute.

Daenerys ne voit plus les cendres. Les cendres seront bientôt dispersées par le vent. Les cendres seront bientôt un souvenir oublié.

.

_Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue._

.

Elle déambule dans les couloirs du Donjon. La maison de ses ancêtres. Sa nouvelle maison.

(Fini, le temps qu'elle a passé à errer, à fuir. Envolés, les espoirs déçus, les promesses brisées. Elle est enfin à la maison.)

Daenerys est épuisée. Demain, demain elle entamera la reconstruction. Demain elle se lancera à la conquête du monde. Demain.

(Elle a le temps, des années, des décennies, l'éternité. Sa dynastie durera un millier d'années.)

Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherche : la chambre de la mère de la folie, la reine déchue, la lionne détruite – Cersei Lannister. Elle éprouve une joie toute particulière à l'idée de violer l'antre de son ennemie.

La pièce a été épargnée par le feu. Daenerys s'approche du lit et s'assoit lentement dessus. Cersei pensait qu'elle était faible. Elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de reprendre ce qui lui appartient. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait la vaincre.

Cersei est morte, maintenant, et sera bientôt oubliée. Les lions ne rugiront plus à Westeros. L'heure des dragons est venue.

Ses paupières sont lourdes. Le sommeil est un ennemi qu'elle ne peut pas vaincre.

Daenerys sombre dans l'inconscience.

.

Elle marche dans les rues brûlées de Port-Réal. Elle aperçoit des explosions de feu grégeois ici et là.

(Le feu grégeois – Cersei Lannister.)

Personne ne l'acclame. Les rues sont vides.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le silence, la solitude – c'est terrible. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne veut pas régner sur des cendres. L'angoisse lui submerge le cœur.

Daenerys hurle.

Quand elle n'a plus la force de crier, quand elle s'effondre à genoux, terrifiée par ce silence assourdissant, quand elle a l'impression de perdre la raison, c'est là qu'ils viennent. Les fantômes. Elle ne fait plus la différence entre ceux du présent, ceux du passé et ceux qui n'ont jamais existé.

Des Dothrakis envahissent les rues, menés par Drogo sur son cheval noir. Jorah poignarde Mirri Maz Duur en plein cœur pendant que Jon porte Rhaego sur ses épaules. Sansa sort d'une maison à la porte rouge et arrache un citronnier sous les yeux impuissants de Barristan Selmy. Tyrion parle avec un vieil homme qui lui explique qu'un Targaryen seul dans le monde est une chose terrible. Jaime Lannister tient deux enfants blonds par la main. Cersei appelle Rhaegar mais celui-ci court vers Lyanna Stark.

Daenerys crie mais personne ne lui répond.

« Dany. »

Viserys s'agenouille à ses côtés.

« Réveille le dragon, Dany. Réveille le dragon. Père en sera très heureux. »

Aerys descend du ciel sur le dos de Drogon. Le dragon ouvre la gueule.

« Brûlez-les tous ! »

Ce n'est pas le Roi Fou qui a parlé. Ce n'est pas Viserys.

C'est elle.

« Brûlez-les tous ! Brûlez-les tous ! Brûlez-les tous ! »

.

_Brûlez-les tous. Brûlez-les tous. Brûlez-les tous._

Les mots la hantent longtemps après qu'elle se soit réveillée.

.

« Qu'as-tu fait, Dany ? »

La voix de Jon Snow n'est qu'un souffle.

(Dany – Viserys. _Réveille le dragon._ )

« Une ville entière, Dany, » poursuit-il face à son absence de réponse. « Des innocents, des femmes, des enfants. Des enfants. Tous brûlés, tous jusqu'au dernier. »

Ses yeux sont humides.

« Par les Anciens et les Nouveaux dieux, Dany... ne les as-tu pas entendus hurler ? »

( _Sonnez les cloches ! Sonnez les cloches !_ )

Daenerys détourne le regard. Les hurlements, les cris, les pleurs – c'est du passé. C'est du passé.

_Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue._

« Je les ai libérés, » dit-elle. « Ils sont libres, maintenant, Jon. Ils ne sont plus sur le joug d'un tyran. Cersei Lannister est morte. C'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai gagné. Les Targaryen ont gagné. Nous avons gagné. »

Ils sont de retour dans la salle du Trône.

« Il est à moi, » murmure t-elle. « Je vais briser la roue. Je vais faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur. Je vais... »

Elle se retourne. Seuls les murs et les cendres entendent ses paroles.

Jon a quitté la pièce.

.

« Fouillez les décombres, » dit-elle à Ver Gris. « Et trouvez le corps de Cersei Lannister. »

Ver Gris acquiesce, s'incline, et transmet ses ordres aux autres Immaculés. Daenerys ferme les yeux. Son cœur bat vite, trop vite.

_Elle est morte. Elle est morte._

« Elle est morte, pas vrai, Jorah ? »

Silencieux comme une ombre, il se tient à ses côtés, comme il l'a toujours fait – c'est là qu'est sa place.

« Il est improbable qu'elle ait survécu, » répond t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas détruire entièrement le Donjon Rouge, » fait Daenerys. « C'est la maison de mes ancêtres. La maison de la dynastie Targaryen. Ma maison. J'ai bien fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Majesté. »

Jorah semble ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. La gorge de Daenerys se noue. Elle a besoin de lui. S'il doute, s'il la laisse tomber, tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

( _S'il regarde en arrière, je suis perdue._ )

Elle enroule ses bras minces autour de sa taille.

« J'ai besoin de vous, Jorah. J'ai besoin de votre soutien, j'ai besoin de vos conseils Tant de choses nous attendent... tant de choses à faire... »

« J'ai juré de vous servir, Majesté. Je vous servirai. »

« J'ai votre parole ? »

« Vous l'avez. Maintenant et jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Elle sourit quand il lui rend son étreinte.

.

Elle pense à la maison à la porte rouge et au citronnier.

Elle a une nouvelle maison, maintenant. Elle n'aura pas à partir, on ne lui volera pas sa couronne comme on lui a volé son enfance.

.

« Où est Tyrion ? » demande t-elle.

Elle a convoqué Jorah, Jon, Arya, Davos et Ver Gris dans la salle du Trône. Elle se tient au milieu de la pièce et n'aime pas la façon dont ils la regardent.

(Ce n'est pas important. Bientôt, ils comprendront. Bientôt, ils l'admireront. Bientôt, ils l'aimeront.)

« Il a disparu, » répond Jon. « Personne ne l'a vu depuis... depuis... »

(Les cloches, les cris, les flammes – ce n'est pas important.)

« Il s'est peut-être enfui, » suggère Jorah.

Tyrion. Tyrion, qu'elle a choisi pour être sa Main. Tyrion, à qui elle a fait confiance. Tyrion, qu'elle a écouté encore et encore.

Tyrion, qui a choisi son frère et l'a trahie.

« Impossible. Il n'a nulle part où aller. Il n'a personne. »

( _Je suis tout ce qu'il a. Il n'avait plus de famille, je lui en ai donné une. Je suis tout ce qu'il a – il m'a trahie, trahie, trahie._ )

« Il n'a pas pu aller loin. Trouvez-le, et ramenez-le moi. Vivant. »

Arya murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Jon et Daenerys se sent trahie une nouvelle fois. _Tu n'es pas un loup_ , veut-elle lui crier. _Tu n'as jamais été un loup. Tu es un dragon. Je suis un dragon. Les dragons devraient être là l'un pour l'autre._

« Et le corps de Cersei Lannister ? »

« Toujours introuvable, Majesté, » répond Ver Gris. « Nous continuons à chercher. »

Elle est morte. Cersei Lannister est morte. Cersei Lannister était un tyran, une meurtrière, une folle. Cersei Lannister ne se cache pas quelque part, Cersei Lannister ne viendra pas récupérer son Trône et sa couronne, plus aucun lion ne lui volera son avenir.

Ils quittent la salle – seul Jorah demeure. Alors Daenerys se retourne et monte les marches jusqu'au Trône.

Elle s'assoit.

_Il est à moi. A moi. Je suis née pour régner sur les Sept Couronnes, et je le ferai._

« Ne regardons pas en arrière, Jorah, » dit-elle. « C'est inutile. Regardons en avant. »

.

Quand elle se lève, une des épées du Trône lui entaille le dos de la main.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombent sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

« Comment avancent les recherches ? »

Daenerys entend Drogon rugir dehors. Elle sourit légèrement. Son enfant est aussi impatient qu'elle de se lancer à la conquête du monde. Tant de choses à faire, tant d'esclaves à libérer.

Jon plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

( _Tant de cendres,_ semble t-il hurler.)

Les cendres se reflètent dans son regard sombre. Elle ne les voit pas – elle ne regarde pas.

« Les Immaculés n'ont toujours rien trouvé. »

« Continuez de chercher. Elle n'a pas pu disparaître. Son corps est forcément quelque part. »

Il s'incline, s'empresse de décamper. La salle du Trône lui semble bien vide, aussi vide que les rues, aussi vide que son cœur. Elle soupire, se lève et prend garde à ne pas se blesser, cette fois.

Elle explore le Donjon Rouge un peu au hasard, essaye de deviner à quoi les couloirs et les pièces dévastées ressemblaient, autrefois.

(A quoi ils ressembleront un jour.)

Elle imagine Rhaegar courir à travers les couloirs quand il était enfant, poursuivre les chats qui rodaient dans les ombres en se prenant pour un dragon avant de se jeter dans les bras de leur mère.

Rhaella Targaryen. Un nom, un fantôme sans visage.

Une étrangère.

Daenerys secoue la tête, il est inutile de penser à de telles choses maintenant. Rhaegar et Rhaella ne sont plus. La dynastie Targaryen s'est effondrée, assassinée par le cerf et le lion.

(Et où sont-ils, maintenant?)

Grâce à elle, elle va renaître de ses cendres. Elle ferme les yeux, les images virevoltent dans son esprit, elle imagine le château enchanté qui hantait ses rêves, enfant, un ciel d'été bleu, un peuple libre, des dragons recouvrant la ville de leur ombre protectrice. Daenerys se met à sourire.

Quand elle les ouvre, _s_ on sourire s'efface. Elle est seule, il n'y a personne autour d'elle, personne avec qui elle pourrait partager sa joie, ses rêves, ses espoirs. Jon n'est nulle part en vue, ça la rend triste, et puis elle pense aux cendres dans ses yeux accusateurs, aux reproches silencieux qu'il n'ose pas hurler, à leur amour qui est peut-être déjà parti en fumée.

_Qu'as-tu fait, Dany ?_

Sa voix la hante.

_._

( _Un Targaryen seul dans le monde est une chose terrible._ )

_._

Elle sort dans les jardins. Drogon s'y est posé, des cendres recouvrent encore ses écailles. Daenerys s'approche de lui, il semble heureux de la voir.

« Drogon, » sourit-elle avec affection. « Heureusement que tu es là. »

Elle pense à ses autres enfants, Rhaegal et Viserion, ses braves enfants, elle se rappelle encore du jour où elle est sortie du feu avec un, un miracle, un rêve devenu réalité, l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, une histoire écrite dans le feu et le sang.

Deux de ses rêves se sont brisés, transpercés, deux de ses rêves se sont effondrés pour ne plus jamais se relever. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Elle s'assoit contre lui, pensive.

« Nous avons beaucoup de travail. La ville sera bientôt reconstruite, tu verras. Je ferai reconstruire Fossedragon, tu y seras très bien. Tu dois te sentir tellement seul. Quand les choses se seront arrangées ici, nous partirons ensemble à la recherche d'autres œufs, et nous te trouverons de nouveaux compagnons. Ça te plairait ? »

Il laisse échapper un rugissement, elle sent son cœur se réchauffer.

(Elle est la mère des dragons. Tant qu'il sera là, elle ne sera jamais seule.)

« Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. »

.

Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, une délicieuse odeur flotte dans l'air. L'odeur de l'été, l'odeur de l'espoir, l'odeur d'une ère nouvelle.

Il suit Daenerys à l'intérieur du Donjon Rouge le cœur léger. Il a tant attendu ce moment, il en a tant rêvé.

La mère des dragons va devenir la reine des Sept Couronnes.

Il serait bien en peine de déterminer lequel d'entre eux est le plus heureux. Daenerys s'assoit sur le Trône de Fer et c'est lui qui a l'honneur de lui poser la couronne sur la tête.

« Daenerys Targaryen ! » s'exclame t-il. « Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes ! »

Quand il se retourne, son sourire meurt sur ses lèvres. La salle est déserte.

« Où sont-ils tous passés ? » murmure t-il.

« Jorah. »

Il a un mouvement de recul. Les yeux violets de Daenerys brillent d'une rage meurtrière.

« Brûlez-les tous ! »

« Votre Majesté... »

« Brûlez-les tous ! Brûlez-les tous ! Brûlez-les tous ! »

« Pitié, Votre Majesté, ne faites pas ça. Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça. »

« Brûlez-les tous ! »

Le Donjon Rouge se couvre de cendres.

Il ferme les yeux et plaque les mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus voir et ne plus entendre.

(Ne plus voir son rêve se briser, ne plus entendre son cœur se déchirer.)

Quand il les ouvre, le souffle court, il est allongé sur un lit qu'il ne connaît pas. Il se redresse en tremblant. La chambre qu'il a choisie pour passer la nuit a été épargnée par le feu mais les flammes brûlent toujours dans sa mémoire.

_._

C'est forcément un cauchemar.

Le Donjon Rouge est toujours intact. Daenerys a mis fin au règne de Cersei Lannister sans que la moindre goutte de sang ne soit versée. Les cloches n'ont même pas eu besoin de sonner, le peuple entier a applaudi lorsqu'elle est apparue sur le dos de Drogon.

C'est forcément un cauchemar – il n'y a ni cendres ni fumée, ni cadavres ni hurlements, ni feu ni sang.

C'est forcément un cauchemar, alors pourquoi n'arrive t-il pas à se réveiller ?

_._

Jorah garde les yeux baissés lorsqu'il traverse les couloirs du Donjon. Personne n'aime regarder la mort en face.

(Surtout la mort de son plus grand rêve.)

Il sort dans les jardins. Tout a brûlé, il n'y a plus aucun arbre, aucune fleur, aucune trace de vie. Les oiseaux ont cessé de chanter, le vent ne fait plus frémir aucune feuille, les couleurs vives ont cédé leur place au gris des cendres.

Elle est appuyée contre Drogon lorsqu'il la voit, petite tache blanche au milieu de cet enfer gris. Elle regarde le ciel, l'air rêveur, et puis elle se tourne vers lui.

Sa gorge se serre.

Il voit les cendres dans les rues et les flammes dévastatrices et la lueur de folie dans ses yeux violets et il l'aime, il l'aime tellement que ça fait mal mais il ne peut tout simplement pas...

« Jorah, » dit-elle alors que de petites cloches tintent dans ses cheveux d'argent. Son sourire est doux (oh, ce qu'il peut l'aimer).

« Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller. Un endroit très loin d'ici. »

Elle se lève et s'approche de lui. Elle sourit toujours, alors il lui sourit en retour.

(Il n'a jamais pu s'en empêcher. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle continue à sourire, même si elle sourit à un autre que lui, même si elle doit lui crever le cœur un million de fois.)

« Vraiment ? » demande t-il.

Elle acquiesce, un bref instant il trouve qu'elle ressemble à une petite fille, ses yeux pétillent de joie, il en oublie les cendres tout autour de lui.

« C'est à Braavos, » révèle t-elle. « Là-bas, il y a une maison avec une porte rouge. »

(Rouge – le feu, le sang, le dragon Targaryen.)

« C'est la maison de mon enfance. J'aimerais tant y retourner et la revoir. C'est la seule maison que j'aie jamais eue... jusqu'à maintenant, bien sûr. »

Jorah ne veut pas penser à maintenant, il veut qu'elle continue à lui parler de son passé, de leur passé, il veut continuer de voir cette fille de seize ans aux cheveux d'argent qui a fait battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite.

« Promettez-moi que vous m'y emmènerez, Jorah, » dit Daenerys. « Une fois que la paix règnera dans les Sept Couronnes, promettez-moi que nous irons ensemble. »

« Oui, Majesté. Bien sûr, Majesté. Je vous y emmènerai. »`

Elle ferme les yeux, peut-être se voit-elle déjà en train de pousser la porte rouge et de retrouver l'enfance qu'on lui a volée.

« Merci, Jorah. »

.

( _Je ferais tout pour vous, ma reine, absolument tout, tout pour que votre sourire ne disparaisse jamais._ )

.

Jon Snow est une ombre qui hante les couloirs du Donjon.

C'est ce que Jorah pense quand il le voit errer, le regard perdu, un loup égaré, ou peut-être un dragon aux ailes déchirées, il ne sait pas ce qu'il est réellement, même Jon n'a pas l'air de le savoir.

Il le voit se diriger vers les souterrains du Donjon.

« Les Immaculés n'ont pas encore fouillé cette zone, » lui explique t-il. « Je vais aller y jeter un œil. »

S'exiler dans les profondeurs pour ne plus voir les cendres voler dans l'air – voilà qui est probablement son intention.

« Je vais venir avec vous, » annonce Jorah.

Tous deux descendent les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face avec les crânes de dragons abandonnés là comme des souvenirs dont on ne veut plus.

(Peut-être que venir ici n'était pas une si bonne idée, finalement.)

Des briques se sont effondrées ici et là. Jon commence à fouiller, peut-être est-il tenté de s'y enterrer lui-même et de ne plus jamais rejoindre la surface. Jorah pose la main sur un des crânes, même dans la mort ces animaux sont toujours aussi effrayants. Il revoit Drogon survolant la ville.

( _Brûlez-les tous ! Brûlez-les tous!_ )

Son cauchemar continue de le hanter – son cauchemar ou bien la réalité, il ne sait plus très bien.

« Jorah ? Je... venez voir. »

Jon s'est figé devant une des entrées des souterrains qui ont été bloquées par les gravats, et Jorah se fige à son tour quand il tombe nez-à-nez avec le corps de Jaime Lannister et ses yeux verts éteints.

(De la poussière. Tant de poussière.)

« Le corps de Cersei ne doit pas être loin. »

Jon lui jette un drôle de regard.

« Je ne l'ai pas tiré de sous les briques. Quelqu'un les avait déjà déplacées. »

D'un signe de tête, il lui indique une petite issue que Jorah n'avait pas remarquée auparavant, à peine assez large pour laisser passer une personne.

« Tyrion a disparu, » lâche Jon.

« Non, » rétorque Jorah. « Non, pas ça, c'est impossible. »

(Deux lions ne sont pas quelque part là-dehors, deux lions ne hanteront pas le dragon pendant des années et des années, deux lions ne menaceront pas de lui voler sa nouvelle maison.)

« Quelle autre explication avez-vous ? » fait Jon.

Il secoue la tête, dépité, ce cauchemar ne fait que commencer.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le dire à Daenerys, » dit Jorah. « Ça la briserait. Nous devons la protéger. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » répond Jon. « C'est notre reine. Nous devons lui dire la vérité. »

Et il fait demi-tour et s'éloigne rapidement, même égaré un loup garde toujours son honneur avec lui en guise d'armure. Il jette un regard à Jaime Lannister, s'il n'avait pas persisté à vouloir sauver sa sœur Daenerys aurait l'esprit tranquille, maintenant.`

« Fallait-il que vous l'aimiez... » soupire t-il.

.

« Tu dis que quelqu'un avait déjà trouvé le corps de Jaime Lannister, » dit lentement Daenerys.

« Oui, » répond Jon.

« Le corps de Cersei Lannister est introuvable. »

« Il semblerait. »

« Personne n'a vu Tyrion depuis la bataille. »

« Eh bien... »

« C'est évident. »

(La revoilà. La lueur de la folie. Jorah ferme les yeux et pense à son sourire, son sourire doux sur ses lèvres tout aussi douces, ses lèvres qu'il aimerait tant embrasser.)

« Il l'a aidée à s'échapper. Ils se sont échappés tous les deux. »

« Dany... »

« Il l'a choisie. Il l'a choisie elle plutôt que moi. »

Elle est en colère, bien sûr, mais il y a autre chose – la trahison.

L'abandon.

Arya Stark fronce les sourcils, Jorah sait qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose, décamper et retourner se terrer dans le Nord, les loups ne sont pas faits pour vivre si loin au sud.

« Tyrion déteste Cersei. Jamais il ne l'aurait aidée. »

Daenerys ne l'écoute pas, d'ailleurs elle n'écoute personne, personne à part Jorah, enfin c'est ce qu'il espère.

Elle se tourne vers Ver Gris.

« Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin. Retrouvez-les. »

« Bien, Majesté. Et que devons-nous faire d'eux ? »

La colère quitte un instant son visage, l'égarement la remplace, il voit qu'elle pense à Tyrion.

.

_Je crois en vous. Vous avez mon conseil... maintenant et toujours._

_J'ai quelque chose pour vous... Tyrion Lannister, je vous nomme Main de la reine._

.

( _Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue._ )

.

« Tuez-les. Tuez-les tous les deux. »

Daenerys se retourne.

Juste un peu plus de cendres – ça ne changera plus grand chose, maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys regarde le Trône de Fer. Le jour de son couronnement approche. Oh, comme elle en a rêvé, de ce moment, de cette couronne, de tous ces seigneurs venant la reconnaître comme leur reine légitime, celle qu'ils ont attendue toutes ces années la tête courbée face aux tyrans qui les tenaient entre leurs griffes.

La salle du Trône est froide, si froide. Les cendres volent encore dans l'air. Quand vont-elles disparaître ?

Elle devine l'ombre de Jorah derrière elle. Une ombre protectrice, rassurante.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? » demande t-il.

Elle se tourne vers lui. Ses yeux sont rivés sur le sol, Daenerys essaye en vain de croiser son regard. Un froid polaire se répand dans ses veines. Si même lui ne veut pas regarder les cendres, qui d'autre le fera ?

« Jorah, » dit-elle. « Combien de temps faudrait-il pour reconstruire le Donjon Rouge, à votre avis ? Et la capitale ? »

(Pourquoi regarder Jorah lui donne t-il envie de culpabiliser ?)

« Oh... c'est difficile à dire. Des mois. Des années. »

« Des années, » répète t-elle lentement.

(Elle ne peut pas attendre des années, elle ne peut pas, elle a déjà bien trop attendu.)

« Je vois. »

Elle jette un dernier regard plein de regrets au Trône de Fer. C'est ici que son père a été assassiné, se souvient-elle. C'est tellement dommage, cet endroit est un symbole, c'est là que les Targaryen ont finalement chuté, elle voulait que ce soit là qu'ils renaissent.

« Je ne peux pas attendre que le Donjon soit reconstruit pour mon couronnement. »

« Votre Majesté ? » demande t-il, l'air perdu.

Elle ramasse une poignée de cendres. Les seigneurs de Westeros n'ont pas besoin de voir ça. Ça la ferait paraître faible.

« La capitale sera déplacée à Peyredragon le temps que le Donjon Rouge soit reconstruit, » déclare t-elle.

C'est aussi la maison de ses ancêtres, après tout. Et c'est là qu'elle a planifié la conquête de Westeros.

( _Avec Tyrion_ , souffle une petite voix dans son esprit.)

Des larmes de rage lui montent aux yeux. Elle ne doit pas penser à Tyrion. Tyrion l'a trahie encore et encore, Tyrion lui a presque coûté la victoire, Tyrion l'a abandonnée.

Tyrion lui a préféré sa sœur, celle qui l'avait laissé tomber.

Jorah a remarqué ses yeux humides, s'approche d'elle, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

« Votre Majesté ? Tout va bien ? »

Daenerys redresse la tête. Elle sera bientôt reine, enfin, après tout ce temps. Elle ne peut pas regarder en arrière de la sorte. Elle offre un petit sourire rassurant à Jorah.

« Tout va bien. »

.

( _Regarde en avant, Daenerys. Toujours en avant._ )

.

« Déplacer la capitale à Peyredragon ? »

Elle est allée trouver Jon pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle pensait que ça lui ferait plaisir, de ne plus être obligé de regarder toutes ces cendres chaque jour, et puis, Peyredragon est l'endroit où ils se sont rencontrés, l'endroit où leur amour est né.

Mais Jon est aussi distant qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle recule imperceptiblement face à ses yeux accusateurs, cette fois c'est elle qui a envie de regarder vers le sol.

« Oui, » répond t-elle avec assurance, elle dissimule les fêlures dans sa voix, personne ne doit jamais les entendre ou même tout simplement deviner leur existence.

Ils sont au milieu des jardins. Drogon les observe un peu plus loin, il pousse un petit rugissement de temps à autre. Pour la soutenir.

(Lui, au moins, sera toujours là pour elle.)

« Je pense que ce serait mieux. J'aurais l'air plus forte là-bas que dans une ville détruite. »

( _Une ville que j'ai détruite._ )

Jon hausse les épaules, il semble ne pas vraiment s'en soucier, ou peut-être a t-il tout simplement peur de lui faire part de son avis.

« Très bien. Tu es ma reine, j'irai où tu me dis d'aller. »

Cette réponse la déçoit, elle a envie de pleurer, de le supplier, de lui crier que rien n'a changé, qu'elle est toujours la même, celle dont il est tombé amoureux, elle veut lui promettre que son règne sera le plus prospère que Westeros ait jamais connu, mais elle le sait, c'est trop tard, Jon s'incline et s'éloigne.

Daenerys se mord la lèvre. Pourquoi tout le monde l'abandonne t-il ? N'a t-elle pas tout sacrifié pour eux ? Sans son aide, comment auraient-ils pu l'emporter sur l'armée des morts ?

Sans elle, ils seraient tous morts. Pourquoi refusent-ils de le voir ?

.

La ville est en fête, on célèbre la naissance de l'héritier Targaryen, Daenerys rayonne, elle est assise sur le Trône de Fer avec son fils dans les bras. Elle caresse ses cheveux argentés avec douceur et se perd dans ses yeux violets.

« Mon fils, » murmure t-elle. « Je t'ai tant attendu. »

La salle du Trône est intacte, plus majestueuse que jamais, les crânes de dragons sont de retour, plus jamais ils ne seront relégués aux oubliettes.

Soudain les murmures enthousiastes s'évanouissent, le soleil disparaît, la salle est plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle ne voit plus rien.

Et puis elle le sent devant elle, devine sa présence.

« Drogon ? »

Il grogne. Daenerys frissonne.

« Drogon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne répond pas bien sûr, mais il ouvre la gueule. La chaleur qui en provient fait grésiller l'air. Elle a assisté à ce spectacle trop de fois pour ne pas savoir ce qui est sur le point de se passer.

« Drogon, je t'en supplie. Pas mon fils. Je... »

Le feu la consume avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Daenerys se réveille en tremblant, tente de se calmer. L'odeur de brûlé flotte toujours dans l'air.

(C'était un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar.)

Elle manque de hurler quand elle s'aperçoit que quelqu'un est assis sur son lit.

« Alors, Dany, » sourit Viserys. « Tu as réveillé le dragon ? »

.

( _Réveille le dragon, Dany._ )

( _Non. Le dragon dort. Laisse-le dormir._ )

.

Les jours passent. Où qu'elle aille, le sourire moqueur de Viserys la suit. Elle ferme les yeux pour ne plus avoir à croiser son regard fou.

(Son regard à elle est différent. Elle n'est pas folle, elle n'est pas comme lui, elle sera une reine juste, son peuple l'aimera.)

« Votre Majesté ? »

Elle cligne des paupières, met quelques secondes à réaliser que ce n'est pas Viserys qui lui parle. Viserys est mort, Viserys n'existe plus, Viserys appartient au passé. Et Daenerys ne regardera pas en arrière.

« Oui, Jorah ? »

« Savez-vous quand nous partirons pour Peyredragon ? »

« Eh bien... »

Elle hésite, elle n'aime toujours pas cette idée de laisser le Trône de Fer derrière elle, cette peur enfantine que quelqu'un viendra lui voler sa maison la hante toujours.

« Dans quelques jours, » répond t-elle finalement.

« Un corbeau a été envoyé à tous les seigneurs de Westeros, » lui apprend t-il.

« Un corbeau ? »

« Oui, Votre Majesté. Une invitation à votre couronnement. »

« Oh. Bien sûr. »

Elle se sent un peu idiote, ou peut-être naïve, dans son esprit les seigneurs n'avaient pas besoin d'invitation pour venir, ils se précipitaient vers Port-Réal immédiatement après avoir appris la chute de Cersei Lannister et l'avènement des dragons.

« Prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez une réponse. »

« Ce sera fait. »

Il s'incline et commence à s'éloigner, Daenerys frissonne, quand elle est seule les yeux de Viserys reviennent pour la brûler.

(Elle est presque toujours seule.)

« Jorah, » l'appelle t-elle. « Accepteriez-vous de passer un petit moment avec moi ? »

Elle lui offre un sourire timide, hésitant. Va t-il baisser les yeux, comme tous les autres le font ? Va t-il inventer une excuse pour ne pas lui avouer qu'il ne supporte plus de la regarder ? Va t-il la trahir et l'abandonner lui aussi, comme Tyrion ?

Jorah ne détourne pas le regard et lui rend son sourire.

« Bien sûr. J'en serais honoré. »

.

(Jorah n'est pas comme les autres, Jorah ne l'abandonnera pas, il ne la livrera pas en pâture aux loups et aux lions, ce qui les lie ne se changera pas en cendres froides.)

.

Daenerys n'a pas changé.

C'est ce que Jorah se répète alors qu'ils marchent tous les deux à travers les cendres du Donjon Rouge. Il regarde son beau visage, son sourire doux, les petites cloches qui tintent dans ses cheveux d'argent, rien n'a changé, elle est toujours celle dont il est tombé amoureux des années plus tôt, cette jeune femme qui a levé vers lui deux yeux terrifiés le jour de son mariage.

(Ses yeux... il essaye d'oublier la lueur de la folie quand il y plonge les siens, tente de se convaincre qu'elle n'existe pas. C'est un mensonge, une erreur, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.)

« Jorah, » fait Daenerys d'un ton léger. « Pensez-vous que le peuple m'aimera ? »

« Bien sûr, Majesté. »

Les mots lui viennent facilement, il ne sait plus différencier la vérité du mensonge.

« Cersei Lannister était une femme cruelle, » reprend t-elle. « Elle ne se souciait pas d'eux, elle n'aimait que le pouvoir. Je suis différente. »

« Oui, Majesté. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, semble blessée.

« Cersei était un tyran, et pourtant Tyrion l'a choisie. Il l'a aidée à s'échapper au lieu de rester près de moi. »

« Majesté... »

Elle l'interrompt.

« Peu importe. Tyrion appartient au passé, maintenant. Nous ne devons pas nous soucier du passé, c'est inutile, nous ne pourrons jamais le modifier. Nous devons nous occuper de l'avenir. »

Il acquiesce sans répondre. Les cendres sont derrière, Daenerys est devant. Il a déjà fait son choix, il l'a fait il y a des années.

(Il y a des années, il n'y avait rien derrière. Pourquoi aurait-il regardé en arrière ? Mais maintenant... maintenant...)

Jon Snow apparaît et se dirige vers eux, la lueur de l'espoir apparaît dans les yeux violets de Daenerys, Jorah se sent triste, le corps du Loup Blanc est toujours avec eux mais il sait très bien que son esprit est déjà loin, très loin. Daenerys ne le sait pas, ou peut-être refuse t-elle de le savoir.

(Et il ne sera pas celui qui le lui apprendra, ça ferait trop mal.)

« Votre Majesté, » dit-il précipitamment. « Le peuple vous aimera. Il vous aimera comme je vous aime. »

Il se sent rougir, dans ses rêves c'est à ce moment que Daenerys s'approche de lui et l'embrasse, bien sûr il sait que ça n'arrivera pas parce que ce à quoi il assiste est forcément un cauchemar.

« Vous êtes si gentil, Jorah, » sourit-elle avec affection.

Son cœur se renverse quand ses lèvres effleurent sa joue.

.

« Yara Greyjoy, Gendry Baratheon, Robin Arryn, Edmure Tully et le nouveau prince de Dorne sont en chemin, » dit Jorah.

Daenerys acquiesce. Cinq Couronnes. Cinq Couronnes en chemin pour ployer le genou. Les terres de l'Ouest ne comptent pas, un de ses héritiers est mort et les deux autres le seront bientôt si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Quant aux Lannister encore en vie, ils ne seront pas assez stupides pour tenter de récupérer Castral Roc.

Il reste une dernière Couronne.

« Et Sansa Stark ? »

Jorah baisse les yeux, Davos garde le silence, Jon et Arya échangent un regard sinistre. Daenerys comprend aussitôt de quoi il retourne, du coin de l'oeil elle aperçoit Viserys qui se tient à ses côtés.

(Réveille le dragon, Dany.)

« Sansa ne viendra pas, c'est ça ? » lâche t-elle, sa voix est froide, sèche, pleine de colère.

Sansa, toujours Sansa, Sansa qui détestait ses dragons, Sansa qui l'a détestée au premier coup d'oeil, Sansa qui refuse son autorité.

« C'est un affront, » reprend Daenerys. « Je... »

« Écoute, Dany, » la coupe Jon. « Sansa est très occupée avec la reconstruction de Winterfell. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de partir pour une si longue période. Je te l'assure, elle ne cherche pas à te défier. »

Elle hausse les sourcils, elle veut le croire, elle le veut vraiment, mais comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'il ne la regarde même pas dans les yeux ?

Arya s'avance, Daenerys ne sait pas quoi penser d'elle, quelque chose lui dit qu'elle doit s'en méfier, c'est aussi une louve, tous les loups se sont opposés au dragon.

« Je ploierai le genou à la place de ma sœur. »

Rien de tout ceci ne lui plait, elle a le sentiment de ne rien maîtriser, on lui impose quelque chose qu'elle ne veut en aucun cas, elle risque de paraître faible.

( _Réveille le dragon,_ _Dany_ , murmure Viserys dans son oreille. _Réveille le dragon._ )

Elle veut être une reine bonne et juste, ce sont eux qui ne lui laissent pas le choix, s'ils cessaient de s'opposer à elle elle pourrait laisser le dragon dormir pour l'éternité. Jorah la fixe de ses yeux implorants, elle veut lui prouver qu'il a raison de lui faire confiance, qu'il ne s'est pas trompé, qu'elle mérite sa fidélité et son amour.

« Bien, » dit-elle à Arya. « J'accepte de laisser à Sansa le bénéfice du doute... pour l'instant. Vous ploierez le genou à sa place. »

Jon pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, Dany. »

( _Réveille le dragon. Ils ne t'aiment pas, ils ne te croient pas, ils essayeront de te renverser à la première occasion. Réveille le dragon. Montre-leur qui est la reine._ )

« Cependant, » reprend t-elle. « Je veux que Sansa comprenne ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'opposent à moi. »

Elle fait signe à Ver Gris de s'approcher.

« Envoyez la tête de Jaime Lannister à Winterfell. »

« Ce sera fait, Majesté. »

Cette fois, c'est elle qui ne regarde pas Jon dans les yeux.

« Dany ! » murmure t-il, horrifié. « A Winterfell, il y a... »

« Brienne de Torth ? » finit-elle d'un ton ennuyé. « Jaime Lannister l'a abandonnée pour Cersei. Elle devrait se réjouir de le savoir mort. »

Daenerys aussi a été abandonnée par un Lannister, Tyrion aussi a choisi Cersei, cette femme est un vrai poison, c'est tellement dommage pour eux, ils auraient pu sauver l'honneur des lions, ils ont préféré laisser la mère de la folie les entraîner dans sa chute.

(Elle se réjouirait de voir la tête de Tyrion, c'est pour ça qu'elle a envoyé les Immaculés après lui. Sa mort lui apporterait une grande joie... pas vrai ?)

« Dany... s'il te plaît... »

« Nous partons à Peyredragon demain, » tranche t-elle avant de se lever du Trône de Fer.

(Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Son Trône n'ira nulle part, personne ne viendra le lui voler en son absence. Son rêve ne se changera pas en cauchemar.)

.

Les autres ont quitté la pièce. Viserys vient lentement se planter à côté d'elle. Tous deux observent le Trône de Fer en silence.

« Il appartient enfin aux dragons, » dit Viserys. « Comme nous en avons toujours rêvé. »

« Mon rêve n'a rien à voir avec le tien, » répond t-elle. « Tu ne t'intéressais qu'au pouvoir. Exactement comme Cersei Lannister. Moi, je m'intéresse au peuple. »

Il hausse les sourcils, son sourire est moqueur.

« Les habitants de Port-Réal sont ravis que tu te sois intéressée à eux... »

« Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ignores tout ! » rétorque t-elle.

Elle se détourne pour ne plus voir son visage arrogant.

« Cersei a refusé la paix, c'est elle qui m'a forcée à tout brûler ! Sansa a refusé de m'aider, elle voulait me renverser, c'est elle qui m'a forcée à exécuter Varys ! Personne ne m'a soutenue, même Tyrion m'a abandonnée alors que je lui avais tout donné ! Je ne suis pas la reine des cendres qu'ils ont fait de moi, je ne suis pas... »

Elle s'interrompt quand elle s'aperçoit que Viserys a disparu. Une femme l'a remplacé, une femme aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux violets. Les cendres qui la recouvrent évoquent la folie qui se reflète dans son regard.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande Daenerys, effrayée.

La femme s'approche.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

« Non. Je ne te connais pas. »

« C'est étrange. »

Daenerys pense qu'elle devait être très belle, autrefois. La fatigue, la colère et la folie lui ont ravi toute sa beauté.

« Je suis toi, pourtant. Tu es moi. »

« Non. Tu mens. »

L'autre Daenerys éclate de rire.

« Je suis toi dans quelques années, je suis celle que tu es déjà sans t'en apercevoir... »

Elle se penche vers elle.

« Je suis la reine des cendres, » murmure t-elle dans son oreille.


	4. Chapter 4

« Nous reviendrons, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Daenerys.

Quitter la cour du Donjon Rouge est difficile, bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Au-dessus de la plus haute tour, elle aperçoit la silhouette de Drogon dans le ciel. Son enfant est-il aussi triste qu'elle à l'idée de partir ?

« Bien sûr, Majesté, » répond Jorah.

« Toutes ces années à rêver de cet endroit... je ne peux pas croire que je le laisse derrière moi. »

(Des rêves de ciel bleu, de soleil, d'été. Pas de cendres, jamais de cendres.)

« Nous reviendrons, » répète Jorah.

Il lui prend la main et y dépose un baiser. Elle se sent plus légère, chasse les cendres de son esprit, les cloches, les cadavres, les flammes. Dans quelques mois tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Le peuple reviendra et elle défilera dans les rues sous les acclamations. Ils se rendront compte qu'elle est la reine qu'ils attendaient depuis toutes ces années.

« Allons-y, » déclare t-elle, déterminée.

Elle ne regardera pas en arrière. Elle ne regardera jamais en arrière.

.

Peyredragon n'a pas changé. C'est une pensée réconfortante. Le temps semble s'être arrêté sur cette île presque perdue, Jorah se souvient du jour où il est revenu près de sa reine après ces longs mois passés loin d'elle, il se souvient de son sourire et de ses bras autour de sa taille, de la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux violets - la lueur n'a pas changé, elle est toujours là, celle de la folie ne l'a pas remplacée.

« J'ai l'impression de rentrer à la maison, » confie Daenerys. « C'est comme si je retrouvais la maison à la porte rouge de mon enfance. C'est idiot, pourtant. Port-Réal est censée être ma nouvelle maison, celle dont j'ai toujours rêvé. »

Son air égaré lui serre le cœur.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que Port-Réal soit ma maison, » révèle t-elle finalement. « Rien... rien ne s'est passé comme je l'espérais. »

(Dans ses rêves à elle non plus il n'y avait pas de cendres. Cette maison fantasmée n'existe pas, elle n'existe plus – pour l'instant.)

« Port-Réal sera votre maison un jour, » promet-il. « Exactement comme cette maison à la porte rouge. La reconstruction commencera dans quelques jours. Nous ferons venir les meilleurs ouvriers des Sept Couronnes pour aider les Immaculés. »

Daenerys fronce les sourcils, pensive, puis son visage se fend d'un sourire rêveur.

« Ça m'a l'air bien... merci, Jorah. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. »

Lui non plus ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle. Daenerys est son soleil. Sans elle, le froid aurait eu raison de lui il y a bien longtemps.

.

Daenerys retrouve le trône de Peyredragon en songeant à un autre trône, celui de ses rêves, celui qu'elle a dû laisser derrière elle.

Jon l'a suivie.

« Et maintenant ? » demande t-il.

Elle prend son temps pour répondre. Dans quelques jours, son but ultime sera atteint. Elle sera officiellement la reine des Sept Couronnes. Les seigneurs viendront ployer le genou. Sansa essayera peut-être de résister mais elle aussi finira par plier et se soumettre à son autorité. Tyrion et Cersei seront bientôt retrouvés et exécutés pour haute trahison envers la couronne. Ses ennemis vaincus, plus rien ne se dressera sur son chemin. Elle pourra se lancer à la conquête du monde.

« Maintenant, je vais régner, » dit finalement Daenerys.

Elle observe Jon. Aegon Targaryen. Le dernier membre de sa famille. Un dragon, exactement comme elle. Un jour, il comprendra que régner était sa destinée depuis le début et cessera de lui en vouloir.

Il baisse la tête, comme vaincu, et s'éloigne.

(Elle n'a pas besoin d'essayer de le retenir. Il reviendra de lui-même.)

.

« Il ne t'aime plus, » commente Viserys de sa voix traînante. « Il a peur de toi. Ils ont tous peur de toi. Ce n'est pas un vrai dragon, il n'est pas comme toi. »

« Tu mens, » répond t-elle. « Nous allons faire renaître la dynastie Targaryen. »

Son frère la toise avec pitié.

« Ma douce sœur, » s'esclaffe t-il. « Tu es encore bien naïve. »

.

« Majesté ? »

Jorah pousse doucement la porte de la chambre de Daenerys. Celle-ci se regarde dans son miroir, les sourcils froncés.

« Majesté, les premiers seigneurs devraient arriver dans la soirée. »

Elle ne répond pas, il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle ait remarqué sa présence. Inquiet, il s'approche doucement.

« Majesté ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle bat des paupières, ses yeux sont étrangement vides, et puis elle se ressaisit et revêt son masque d'impassibilité. Son masque de reine.

(La reine des Sept Couronnes, pas la reine des cendres – jamais la reine des cendres.)

« Passeront-ils par la capitale ? »

« C'est peu probable. Manfrey Martell et Gendry Baratheon ont navigué depuis Dorne et les Terres de l'Orage, Edmure Tully a rejoint Robin Arryn dans le Val, ils passeront eux aussi par la mer. »

« Et Yara Greyjoy ? »

Ses yeux sont brûlants, il y discerne de l'inquiétude et ça le rassure, ça le rassure tellement.

(Elle n'est pas un monstre sanguinaire, elle n'est pas folle, elle est sa reine et il l'aime, il l'aime toujours autant.)

« J'ignore quelle route elle a suivi, » admet-il. « A ce propos... »

Il hésite, les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge.

 _Je n'ai pas peur d'elle_ , se répète t-il. _Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Je peux tout lui dire, nous sommes seuls. Je n'ai pas peur d'elle._

Il n'a pas peur d'elle, alors pourquoi les mots refusent-ils de sortir de sa bouche ?

« Oui ? » l'encourage t-elle.

Elle se tourne vers lui et lui sourit. Toujours ce même sourire doux.

« Je me demandais... est-il bien sage de lui avoir confié le Bief ? Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle s'y intéresse vraiment. »

« J'entends bien vos craintes, » répond t-elle. « Mais le Bief a besoin d'un seigneur. A qui d'autre pourrais-je le confier ? Je ne connais pas ce prince de Dorne. Le Bief est situé juste à côté des Terres de l'Orage. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de faire de Gendry le seigneur de deux Couronnes si proches. Quant à Robin Arryn et Edmure Tully, ils sont de la famille de Sansa. »

Il acquiesce. C'est Jon qui lui a appris les projets de Daenerys, malgré lui il se sent un peu blessé qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé.

« Yara ne sera pas obligée de siéger à Hautjardin si elle ne le souhaite pas. Je souhaite simplement que quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance en soit la suzeraine officielle. »

(Et si Yara passe par Port-Réal avant de venir ? Daenerys pourra t-elle encore lui faire confiance ?)

« Et les Terres de l'Ouest ? »

Son visage se durcit.

« Elles sont à moi. Je ne les confierai à personne. Castral Roc appartient au dragon, maintenant et pour toujours. »

Jorah pense à Tyrion et Cersei. Ont-ils pensé à s'y réfugier ? Où sont-ils, en ce moment ? S'ils sont en vie, ont-ils conscience que le dragon est à leurs trousses ? Combien de temps pourront-ils se cacher ?

Comme à chaque fois que Tyrion est mentionné, la flamme de la trahison brille dans les yeux de Daenerys. Jorah en veut à l'ancienne Main de la reine. Elle lui faisait tellement confiance, elle croyait en ses conseils, croyait en lui. Il l'a envié, parfois, souvent, il savait que le dragon avait volé le cœur du lion comme celui de l'ours. Finalement, tout ça n'a servi à rien. Tyrion est parti, il ne reviendra pas, il ne le reverra sans doute jamais, pas vivant en tout cas. Tout ça lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

(Daenerys n'est pas la seule à se sentir trahie.)

.

( _Ils t'attendent. Montre-leur qui est la reine, Dany. Réveille le dragon._ )

( _Laisse-moi tranquille._ )

.

Gendry et le prince de Dorne sont arrivés tard dans la nuit, Robin et Edmure viennent de les rejoindre. Daenerys pénètre dans la salle du trône la tête haute, un léger sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Ils courbent aussitôt la tête, elle espère que c'est par respect et non par peur.

« Bienvenue, » les salue t-elle. « Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement. »

Elle jauge Robin Arryn et Edmure Tully du regard. Le cousin et l'oncle de Sansa. Ils ne lui font pas peur mais elle les gardera à l'oeil. Juste au cas où.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui, Majesté, » répond le prince de Dorne. « La mer était calme. »

« Manfrey Martell, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est exact. Je suis un cousin de Doran. »

(Doran Martell. Renversé par un coup d'état. Elle espère que Manfrey ne connaîtra pas le même sort. Elle espère qu' _elle_ ne connaîtra pas le même sort.)

Elle ne parlera pas de ce qui s'est passé à Port-Réal, elle ne parlera pas des cloches qui ont déchiré le silence, elle ne parlera pas de la destruction du Donjon Rouge, les seules personnes qui en ont été témoins lui sont loyales, dans quelques mois la capitale sera reconstruite et ce sera comme si les cendres n'avaient jamais existé.

Arya et Jon pénètrent dans la pièce. Gendry se détourne aussitôt et se précipite vers eux. Arya jette un coup d'oeil à Daenerys avant de l'entraîner à l'écart. Elle serre les lèvres, une gaine de glace entoure son cœur.

« Tu vois ? » murmure Viserys. « Il se détourne déjà de toi. C'est le fils de l'Usurpateur. Il te trahira à la première occasion. »

Daenerys l'ignore.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle se tient au milieu de la pièce et observe ces seigneurs converser à voix basse, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'ils parlent déjà de renverser le dragon.

.

Daenerys marche au milieu des rochers, le nez en l'air. Drogon vole dans le ciel, tache sombre sur cette infinité grise.

Les seigneurs sont là depuis deux jours. Ils ont courbé la tête à plusieurs reprises, se sont inclinés mais quand ils ont levé les yeux vers elle, elle y a vu le reflet des flammes et des cendres.

(Arya Stark a bien fait son travail. Comment a t-elle pu être assez naïve pour penser qu'ils ne regarderaient pas en arrière ? Ils ne sont pas comme elle, ils ne sont pas prêts à oublier le passé.)

Daenerys ferme les yeux, laisse le vent lui fouetter le visage et faire tinter les cloches dans ses cheveux. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Dès que Yara sera là, elle sera couronnée, ils ploieront le genou et regarderont enfin en avant. Ils n'ont pas le choix – elle ne l'a pas non plus.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Elle se retourne. Yara Greyjoy l'observe avec un peu d'appréhension. Son regard s'éclaire, elle lui offre un petit sourire rassurant.

« Bonjour, Yara. Je suis contente de vous voir. »

Daenerys s'approche d'elle. Yara ne baisse pas les yeux et ne recule pas. Une vraie Fer-Née.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui, Votre Majesté, je vous remercie. »

« Marchons un peu, voulez-vous ? »

Elles font quelques pas en silence. Yara jette un œil à la silhouette de Drogon.

« Il semble un peu plus grand à chaque fois que je le vois. »

« Je me rappelle encore du jour de sa naissance, » sourit-elle avec nostalgie. « Il était si petit... jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il deviendrait si grand. »

Elle songe à ses autres enfants, Viserion et Rhaegal lui manquent tellement, sans Drogon elle serait presque seule au monde.

Finalement, Yara s'arrête et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je suis passée par Port-Réal en venant ici. »

Sa voix n'exprime aucune émotion, Daenerys s'oblige à n'en ressentir aucune.

(Les cloches, les hurlements, les supplications – c'est du passé. C'est du passé.)

« Je vois, » répond t-elle simplement.

Elle attend que Yara détourne le regard. Elle ne le fait pas.

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » demande t-elle simplement, la voix pleine d'incompréhension.

Daenerys fronce les sourcils, pense aux yeux accusateurs de Jon, d'Arya, de Gendry et tous les autres, à ceux parfois fuyants de Jorah. C'est une question qu'elle ne s'est jamais posée. Aurait-elle pu conquérir le Trône de Fer autrement ? Mais doit-elle seulement prendre la peine d'y réfléchir ?

_Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue._

« J'ai payé le fer-prix, Yara, » finit-elle par dire. « J'ai conquis la couronne par la guerre et le sang. J'ai chassé Cersei Lannister, j'ai chassé un tyran. »

Elle lui tourne le dos, regarde les vagues s'écraser contre les falaises.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Dans quelques heures, je serai reine. Je chasserai tous les tyrans de leurs trônes, je libérerai les peuples asservis. »

Yara vient lentement se planter à côté d'elle.

« Ai-je votre soutien ? Je n'y arriverai pas seule. J'ai besoin d'alliés en qui je peux avoir confiance. »

Drogon pousse un rugissement. Yara fait un léger signe de tête, pensive.

« Vous l'avez. »

(Daenerys peut avoir confiance en Yara, la Fer-Née ne la trahira pas, elle ne la poignardera pas dans le dos.)

« Avez-vous reçu mon message à propos du Bief ? » demande t-elle.

« Oui, Votre Majesté. »

« Acceptez-vous ? »

Elle hésite, pince les lèvres.

« Les Fer-Nés ne sont pas faits pour vivre si loin des Îles de Fer, Votre Majesté. »

« Et ils n'auront pas à le faire. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de rester à Hautjardin, j'y enverrai des Immaculés. J'ai simplement besoin que votre nom y soit associé, vous comprenez ? Les vassaux des Tyrell deviendront les vôtres. »

« Ne serait-il pas plus sage de confier Hautjardin à une de ces familles vassales ? Les Tyrell étaient vos alliés, après tout. »

« Non, » tranche Daenerys. « Les Tarly étaient vassaux des Tyrell. Ça ne les a pas empêchés de se rallier à Cersei. Je ne peux avoir confiance en personne d'autre que vous, Yara. »

Celle-ci finit par baisser la tête, vaincue.

« Bien, Votre Majesté. »

Daenerys comble la distance qui les sépare et lui attrape doucement le bras. Yara sursaute, ses joues rosissent.

« Merci, Yara. »

.

« Rentre à Winterfell avec moi, Jon ! »

Jorah presse l'oreille contre la porte de la chambre de Jon, intrigué.

« Comment peux-tu envisager de rester ici ? » s'exclame Arya. « Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait... toutes ces cendres... »

Il devine sans mal que Jon vient de secouer la tête.

« C'est ma reine. Je lui ai juré fidélité. Je dois la servir, ma place est ici. »

« Sansa et moi sommes tes sœurs. Ta place est auprès de nous. »

Soupir.

« Mes cousines. Vous êtes mes cousines. Je m'appelle Aegon Targaryen, maintenant. »

« C'est ridicule ! Même toi tu n'y crois pas. Tu n'es pas comme elle, Jon. Tu es un loup. »

Jorah s'éloigne. Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre le reste de la conversation, il sait déjà que Jon n'ira nulle part.

(Ni loup, ni dragon. Ce qu'il détesterait être à sa place.)

.

« Vous êtes nerveuse ? » demande Jorah.

Daenerys fait les cent pas, ses poings sont crispés, elle courbe la tête même si aucune couronne n'y est posée. Elle a envie de nier, la peur n'est pas pour les dragons, les créatures les plus nobles, la peur appartient au passé, la peur est ce que ressentait la petite fille qu'elle était quand la porte rouge de la maison de son enfance s'est refermée, ce que ressentait la jeune femme mariée de force à un étranger brutal, la peur ressemble à l'hiver, à la glace et aux Marcheurs blancs, la peur n'aura pas sa place dans son règne, son règne d'espoir, de feu et de liberté.

Elle a envie de nier et pourtant elle acquiesce, elle n'est pas encore reine, peut-être a t-elle encore le droit d'avoir peur, juste une dernière fois.

« Accepteriez-vous un conseil ? »

Elle acquiesce, intriguée.

« Quand vous m'avez banni de Meereen... »

Daenerys fait la grimace, ce souvenir n'est plaisant pour aucun d'entre eux.

« Quand vous m'avez banni de Meereen, j'étais terrifié. J'ai tout perdu en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire, comment j'allais pouvoir vivre loin de vous. »

« Jorah... »

« Écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît. J'étais terrifié, et j'ai compté jusqu'à cinq. C'était le temps que j'accordais à la peur. J'ai compté jusqu'à cinq, et je l'ai chassée. J'ai décidé que j'allais tout faire pour regagner votre confiance. »

Elle sourit, touchée, l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Vous serez ma Main, n'est-ce pas, Jorah ? »

Il a sincèrement l'air surpris.

« Moi ? Mais je pensais que... Jon... »

« Vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. »

« Eh bien... j'accepte, bien sûr. Je serai votre Main. »

Rassurée, elle se tourne vers la porte.

« Je suis prête. »

Elle pénètre dans la salle et marche jusqu'à son trône. Les seigneurs ploient le genou sur son passage.

.

Un.

_Sonnez les cloches ! Sonnez les cloches !_

.

Deux.

_Un Targaryen seul dans le monde est une chose terrible._

.

Trois.

_Qu'as-tu fait, Dany ?_

.

Quatre.

_Je suis née pour régner sur les Sept Couronnes, et je le ferai._

.

Cinq.

_Mhysa ! Mhysa ! Mhysa !_

.

« Daenerys Targaryen ! Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice des Sept Couronnes ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Daenerys se promène un peu au hasard sur Peyredragon, le vent fait tinter les petites cloches dans ses cheveux argentés – le doux son de la victoire. Elle lève les yeux, regarde les nuages couleur de perle jouer à cache-cache avec le timide soleil d'hiver. Voilà quelques jours qu'il commence à réapparaître dans le ciel. C'est un présage, ou du moins elle aime à le penser. Exactement comme la comète qui a traversé le ciel après la naissance de ses dragons.

« J'aimerais que vous soyez là pour voir ça, mes enfants, » murmure t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

Sa couronne est légère sur sa tête. Elle la retire et la contemple, ravie. Déjà deux mois qu'elle est officiellement la reine des Sept Couronnes. Elle avait peur, mais la peur est passée. Avoir peur, c'est regarder en arrière.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Jorah vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, jette un œil à la couronne.

« Tout va bien ? » demande t-il.

Elle acquiesce doucement.

« Tout va bien. »

Elle laisse ses doigts courir sur l'herbe, regrette qu'il n'y ait pas de véritables jardins sur l'île, pense avec nostalgie à ceux du Donjon Rouge, se demande à quoi ils ressemblaient réellement. Viserys lui en parlait, quand elle était petite, quand il lui racontait à quel point leur avenir serait glorieux quand ils auraient reconquis le Trône de Fer.

(Il n'y a plus rien, maintenant, les fleurs, les feuilles, les fruits colorés, les cloches ont sonné et c'était fini, tout n'était plus que feu et cendres.)

Penser à Viserys la ramène dans la maison à la porte rouge de son enfance. Oh, ce qu'elle a eu mal quand elle s'est refermée derrière elle pour la dernière fois.

« Jorah, » dit-elle. « Vous ai-je déjà parlé du citronnier ? »

« Du citronnier ? » répète t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui. Le citronnier de mon enfance. »

« Oh. Je ne crois pas. »

Elle sourit, ravie d'avoir trouvé un sujet de conversation agréable. Viserys apparaît et la dévisage narquoisement.

« Tu regardes en arrière, ma chère sœur. »

Elle l'ignore.

« Quand j'habitais encore dans la maison à la porte rouge, il y avait un citronnier derrière la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il me suffisait de l'ouvrir pour cueillir un citron. Je me souviens de la joie que j'éprouvais quand j'en tenais un au creux de la main. Je me souviens de leur parfum qui flottait dans l'air, je me souviens du goût des gâteaux au citron... depuis combien de temps n'en ai-je pas mangé ? Des années. Une éternité. »

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, cette époque perdue à jamais a un goût de miel et de cendres.

( _Tu regardes en arrière_ , répète Viserys dans son esprit.)

« J'étais heureuse, à cette époque. Tellement heureuse. Je crois que... je crois que le jour où nous avons dû fuir est l'un des pires de ma vie. »

Quelques larmes roulent sur ses joues. Jorah les essuie délicatement d'une main hésitante. Elle le laisse faire, bouleversée.

« Je vous ai promis que je vous emmènerai à Braavos, » répond t-il. « Je vous ai promis que nous retrouverions cette maison à la porte rouge. Vous reverrez ce citronnier, je vous en donne ma parole. »

Elle lui sourit, touchée. Jorah se lève et lui tend la main.

« Il n'y a pas de citronnier à Peyredragon, » reprend Jorah. « Mais ils poussent en abondance à Dorne. Je pourrais envoyer un corbeau à Manfrey Martell pour qu'il nous fasse parvenir des citrons. »

Les yeux de Daenerys s'éclairent, le goût des gâteaux au citron vient chasser l'amertume dans sa bouche.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, si cela vous rend heureuse. »

« Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. »

Ses yeux se posent sur l'insigne de Main de la reine que Jorah porte.

Elle a fait le bon choix.

.

« Tu regardes en arrière, » répète Viserys.

« Non, » rétorque Daenerys. « Jorah a dit que nous irions à Braavos ensemble. Que nous retrouverions la maison à la porte rouge et le citronnier. Les citrons sont en avant. Je regarde en avant. »

.

Jorah déambule dans les couloirs du château, pensif, croise quelques Immaculés et leur adresse un petit signe de tête cordial mais détourne immédiatement les yeux.

Quand il les regarde trop longtemps, tout lui revient – les cloches, le dragon, toute cette violence et ce sang versé.

Il n'en reste plus que quelques-uns sur Peyredragon, Daenerys a envoyé la plupart d'entre eux à travers toutes les Sept Couronnes environ un mois plus tôt.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » a t-il osé demander – Jon n'en a tout simplement pas eu le courage, ou l'envie, ou peut-être les deux à la fois.

Une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, il a cru apercevoir la lueur de la folie dans ses yeux – mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

(Ce n'était qu'une impression... pas vrai ?)

« Je veux qu'ils pacifient le royaume et que tout le monde comprenne bien qu'il est inutile de ne serait-ce que penser à me renverser. Je suis la reine, et je le resterai. »

Il a baissé la tête et s'est contenté d'acquiescer.

« Bien, Majesté. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il manque de renverser Jon, qui marche dans la direction opposée. Son visage est aussi fermé que d'ordinaire.

« Tout va bien ? » demande Jorah, quand bien même ses yeux sombres hurlent la réponse, ses yeux de loup, ses yeux de Stark.

Jon le dévisage de haut en bas. Il serre une lettre froissée dans le creux de son poing.

« Venez. »

Jorah consent à la suivre à l'extérieur, là où le vent emporte leurs paroles au loin comme il emportera toutes les cendres de Port-Réal. Il les emportera là où personne ne pourra plus jamais les retrouver, elles disparaîtront, ne deviendront que des souvenirs lointains, exactement comme la maison à la porte rouge et le citronnier, sauf que cette fois personne ne les regrettera.

Jon lui tend la lettre.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » l'interroge Jorah en la saisissant.

« C'est un message de Gendry, » répond Jon, la mine sombre. « Il y a eu des problèmes dans les Terres de l'Orage. Tous les vassaux des Baratheon n'ont pas bien pris l'arrivée des Immaculés. »

Jorah n'ose pas baisser les yeux vers la missive. Que va t-il y trouver ? Quel autre obstacle se dresse encore sur la route de Daenerys ?

« Ser Aemon Estremont et son fils Alyn se sont ouvertement opposés à eux il y a quelques jours. »

Il fronce les sourcils, repense aux Tarly, d'autres vassaux qui se sont opposés à Daenerys et ont refusé de ployer le genou. Il est inutile que Jon poursuive. Jorah a compris.

« Les Immaculés les ont massacrés, » termine Jon, la voix tremblante. « Ils ne leur ont laissé aucune chance. »

Constatant que Jorah refuse de lire la lettre, Jon la lui reprend sans douceur.

« Gendry a essayé de négocier. Ça n'a servi à rien. »

« Je... Daenerys ne m'a rien dit de tout cela, » parvient à articuler Jorah après quelques secondes.

Jon secoue la tête, dépité.

« Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? »

( _Parce que je suis sa Main_ , veut-il répondre, veut-il hurler. _Parce qu'elle me fait confiance, parce qu'elle sait que je ne la laisserai jamais tomber._ )

« Elle ne m'a rien dit non plus » reprend Jon. « Et quant bien même elle l'aurait fait, mon opinion n'aurait pas eu la moindre importance. »

« Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites. »

Jon se met à faire les cent pas, incapable de rester en place, il ferme les yeux, peut-être imagine t-il être sur le chemin de Winterfell, sur le sentier des loups. Il se mord la lèvre, semble livrer une véritable lutte intérieure.

« Nous ne parlons jamais de ce qui s'est passé à Port-Réal, » lâche t-il finalement, son effroi l'a emporté sur sa raison, ces mots le rongent depuis des semaines. « A chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, elle refuse de me répondre et passe à autre chose. Elle ne parle que du futur, jamais du passé. Je... j'en rêve toutes les nuits. Je sens les cendres se poser dans mes cheveux, se coller sur ma peau... je sens l'odeur de brûlé... j'entends les cloches... »

Trahira t-il Daenerys s'il dit à Jon que ses propres rêves sont en tout point semblables aux siens ?

« Elle ne regarde pas en arrière. C'est comme si tout ça n'avait aucune importance pour elle... comme si toutes ces vies sacrifiées ne valaient rien, rien du tout... »

Que cherche t-il exactement ? Un peu de soutien, de quelqu'un qui le comprenne enfin, lui, le loup solitaire ? Il n'est pas au bon endroit pour cela, et le pauvre ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte.

« Peut-être... peut-être que nous ne devrions pas regarder en arrière non plus. »

( _Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdu._ )

Jon plonge ses yeux dans les siens, impuissant. Résigné.

« Peut-être que vous l'aimez assez pour ne pas le faire, » dit-il doucement. « Moi... je n'y arrive pas. »

Il se détourne et s'éloigne.

« Elle vous aime, » lance Jorah, en désespoir de cause. « Elle vous aime tellement. Je vous en prie, ne la laissez pas tomber. Elle a déjà tant perdu. »

Jon se fige.

« Elle est ma reine. J'ai juré de la servir, » répond t-il d'une voix sans émotion, sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce que Jorah veut entendre.

Il n'ajoute rien et disparaît.

.

Daenerys regarde par la fenêtre, pensive, ferme les yeux et imagine ses Immaculés se déployer à travers tout Westeros, étouffant les moindres tentatives de soulèvement, les moindres pensées rebelles, sourit légèrement, satisfaite. Son peuple comprendra bien vite qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec Cersei Lannister et qu'elle ne fait cela que dans leur intérêt.

Elle espère que l'incident avec les Estremont n'est pas le premier d'une longue série. Elle est déçue qu'ils se soient opposés à la présence permanente des Immaculés dans les Terres de l'Orage, déçue qu'ils aient refusé de reconnaître son autorité. Elle n'a pas demandé aux Immaculés de faire preuve de clémence lorsqu'elle les a envoyés dans les Sept Couronnes, la clémence ne lui a jamais rien apporté de bon, la clémence est synonyme de mort et de trahison.

( _Dracarys_ , chuchote Missandei dans son esprit.)

Les Estremont ont refusé de vivre dans son nouveau monde, comme les Tarly avant eux, ils étaient attachés à la tyrannie du passé, aux griffes de Cersei Lannister. Peut-être leur a t-elle fait une faveur en ne les épargnant pas – eux aussi sont libres, maintenant, libres de ces chaines invisibles dont ils n'ont pas voulu se débarrasser.

« C'est bien, Dany, » la félicite Viserys. « Tu commences à réveiller le dragon. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » rétorque t-elle sèchement. « Ce n'était qu'un incident isolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Dany ? »

Elle sursaute. Jon est entré sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il jette un œil autour de la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

« A qui parlais-tu ? »

« A moi-même, » répond t-elle posément en ignorant les yeux moqueurs de Viserys. « Tu tombes bien. Je voulais te parler. Viens, approche. »

Il la rejoint près de la fenêtre, toujours troublé, refuse de croiser son regard.

« Tu penses encore à ce qui est arrivé aux Estremont, » devine t-elle.

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Sa voix est implorante. La gorge de Daenerys se noue.

« Ils ont refusé de se soumettre. »

« Tu aurais pu les convaincre autrement. »

« Et comment ? » cingle t-elle. « Ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance, aucune de mes paroles n'aurait pu les convaincre totalement. Tu le sais très bien. »

Son regard se radoucit, Jon a un grand cœur, c'est une des choses qu'elle aime le plus chez lui, elle n'a pas envie qu'ils se disputent, elle a autre chose en tête.

« J'ai réfléchi, » dit-elle. « Je pense que nous devrions nous marier. »

Il fait trois pas en arrière.

« Quoi ? »

(L'horreur qu'elle voit sur son visage est comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur.)

« C'est insensé, » poursuit-il avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre. « Tu es une reine. Tu ne peux pas épouser un bâtard. »

« Ce n'est pas Jon Snow que j'épouserais, » répond t-elle.

( _Jon Stark_ , ricane Viserys. _Le Loup Blanc_.)

« J'épouserais Aegon Targaryen. »

Elle ferme les yeux et leurs ancêtres viennent rôder autour d'eux dans la pièce. Aegon le Conquérant tient ses sœurs-épouses Visenya et Rhaenys par la taille. Jaehaerys et Alysanne posent un regard attendri sur leurs quatorze enfants. Rhaenyra et son demi-frère Aegon II décident enfin d'enterrer la hache de guerre et regrettent les conséquences tragiques de la Danse des Dragons pendant que Duncan fait tournoyer Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres sans cesser de lui sourire une seule seconde. Viserys se dirige vers Rhaella et Rhaegar les yeux remplis d'espoir et se jette dans les bras de leur mère.

_Ils sont venus pour moi. Pour me soutenir, m'encourager. Ils sont venus pour nous, les derniers dragons, le dernier espoir de notre dynastie._

« Ce ne sera une surprise pour personne, Sansa et Varys ont bien fait leur travail, » reprend t-elle, les yeux brillants. « Nous avons la possibilité de créer une dynastie qui durera un millier d'années, Jon. Port-Réal sera notre maison, personne n'osera venir nous l'arracher, personne. Le peuple nous aimera et chantera notre nom. »

Elle s'approche de lui et pose une main sur sa joue glacée, s'attend à ce qu'il lui sourie comme Duncan souriait à Jenny.

Son visage reste de marbre. Ses yeux ne pétillent pas. Lorsqu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne lui rend pas son baiser.

« Si je t'épouse... m'écouteras-tu seulement ? » soupire t-il finalement.

« Bien sûr, » répond t-elle automatiquement.

« Voyez-vous ça, » s'esclaffe Viserys. « Tu serais prête à écouter un loup ? Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. »

« Tu peux me faire confiance, Jon, » affirme t-elle en lui saisissant les mains. « Tu peux me faire confiance. Nous allons faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur. »

Il lui jette un drôle de regard puis baisse la tête. Daenerys comprend qu'elle a gagné, encore une fois.

(Pourquoi ne ressent-elle aucune satisfaction ?)

Elle le laisse s'éloigner sans chercher à le retenir plus longtemps.

C'est trop tard, elle le sait. Elle a détruit son amour en même temps que Port-Réal, mais peut-être que l'amour peut renaître de ses cendres, exactement comme les dragons.

.

Daenerys est assise sur son trône. Jorah et Jon ont la tête courbée devant elle. Viserys, qui se tient à ses côtés, hoche la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Parfait. Ils ont peur de toi, Dany. Un loup et un ours terrifiés, c'est ce qu'ils sont. Ils n'oseront jamais te trahir. »

Elle a envie de lui hurler de se taire mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Ils ont vraiment l'air d'avoir peur – est-elle si terrifiante ?

« Les Immaculés que j'ai envoyés dans le Nord viennent d'arriver, » commence t-elle, sa voix tremble légèrement. « Sansa refuse de les laisser entrer à Winterfell. »

Daenerys n'est même pas étonnée. Sansa a refusé de se déplacer pour venir ployer le genou, elle refuse son autorité, elle refuse de la reconnaître comme sa reine.

« C'est encore un affront. Un de trop. »

« Dany... » commence Jon.

« Je pense qu'elle serait peut-être plus coopérative si Drogon et moi lui rendions une petite visite, » le coupe t-elle.

Viserys applaudit, radieux.

« Il était temps ! Réveille le dragon, montre-leur ce dont tu es capable. »

« Ne fais pas ça, Dany, » la supplie Jon. « Ce serait une déclaration de guerre. »

« Peut-être que c'est ce que veut Sansa. La guerre. »

« Votre Majesté, » intervient Jorah. « Je ne pense pas qu'une démonstration de force soit la meilleure solution. »

« Laisse-moi aller parler à Sansa, » reprend Jon. « Laisse-moi aller la convaincre que tes Immaculés ne représentent aucune menace. »

Daenerys hésite.

« Tu as dit que tu m'écouterais, » termine Jon. « Tu as dit que tu me ferais confiance si j'acceptais de t'épouser. »

Jorah paraît surpris, elle se sent coupable d'avoir une nouvelle fois omis de le consulter. Peut-être ont-ils raison, après tout. Peut-être est-il encore possible de faire preuve de clémence, peut-être que Jon parviendra à faire entendre raison à Sansa.

« Soit, » accorde t-elle. « Tu iras à Winterfell et tu lui parleras. »

« Merci, Dany. »

Jorah lui sourit, le sourire qu'elle lui rend est crispé. Une fois qu'ils ont quitté la salle du trône, Viserys explose de rage.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Dany ? Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance ! Il complotera avec ses sœurs pour te renverser. Il faut que ton peuple te craigne !

« Mais je ne veux pas que mon peuple me craigne, » répond t-elle.

_Mhysa ! Mhysa ! Mhysa !_

« Je veux que mon peuple m'aime. »

.

( _Il te trahira. Sansa et Arya le persuaderont de t'empoisonner, de te transpercer le cœur. Sansa veut te chasser du trône et prendre ta place, Sansa est aussi peu digne de confiance que Cersei Lannister. Ne les laisse pas faire, Dany. Reprends le contrôle de la situation._ )

.

Le lendemain, alors que Jon est déjà parti, Jorah la surprend en train de rédiger un message.

« A qui est-il destiné ? » demande t-il.

« A Yara Greyjoy. Je veux qu'elle soit à Winterfell en même temps que Jon. »

(Yara n'est pas une louve, Yara n'a aucune raison de trahir le dragon. Daenerys peut lui faire confiance.)


	6. Chapter 6

Le vent souffle avec force et de gros nuages noirs constellent le ciel. Au loin, le tonnerre gronde. La tempête est proche.

Daenerys se tient sur la plage et attend que l'embarcation de Jon rejoigne le rivage. Déjà plus de deux mois depuis son départ – une éternité. Deux mois passés dans l'incertitude totale si ce n'est quelques corbeaux échangés entre Winterfell et Peyredragon. Derrière elle, Drogon pousse un rugissement. A t-il senti l'approche du sang du dragon ? Cela lui rappelle le jour où elle arrivée sur l'île avec ses rêves et ses espoirs.

Avec Tyrion.

Où est-il, maintenant ? Où a t-il trouvé refuge ? Complote t-il avec Cersei pour récupérer le Trône de Fer ? Les lions rêvent-ils de se venger du dragon ?

Lorsqu'il arrive, Jon ne paraît pas surpris de la trouver là. Il s'incline respectueusement, Daenerys ne peut s'empêcher d'être déçue une nouvelle fois.

(Ne doivent-ils pas se marier dans à peine un mois ? Ne la voit-il vraiment que comme sa reine ?)

« Tes lettres étaient évasives, » dit Daenerys en guise de salut.

Viserys croise les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisage Jon avec mépris.

« Il n'allait quand même pas te révéler les détails de sa trahison ! »

« Tu sais bien que je préfère dire les choses en face, » répond t-il.

Tous deux se mettent en marche vers le château.

« Alors ? » le presse Daenerys.

Drogon s'envole et disparaît au milieu des nuages d'orage.

« Sansa accepte la présence des Immaculés dans le Nord, mais pas à Winterfell. »

Elle fronce immédiatement les sourcils. A quoi joue donc Sansa ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. »

« C'est un bon compromis, Dany. »

« Pourquoi refuse t-elle de les laisser entrer à Winterfell ? Il ne s'agit pas d'une armée, simplement de quelques soldats. »

Il hausse les épaules, change de sujet.

« Tu vois ? » lui murmure Viserys. « Il te cache quelque chose. Il te ment. »

« Je lui ai dit que nous allions nous marier. »

« Comment a t-elle réagi ? »

« A ton avis ? » lâche Jon, amer.

Daenerys ne peut s'empêcher d'être satisfaite. C'est elle que Jon a choisi, il aurait pu rester à Winterfell et l'abandonner à son tour mais non, il va devenir son mari. Son roi. Il a laissé les loups derrière lui, il va vraiment devenir un dragon.

Il lui attrape le bras, la force à s'arrêter.

« Elle va venir au mariage, Dany. Elle va ployer le genou, elle me l'a dit. Il ne servira à rien d'entrer en guerre contre le Nord, à rien du tout. »

Elle hoche lentement la tête.

« Parfait. »

Ils se remettent en route en silence.

( _Tu vois, Viserys ? Le dragon va dormir, je ne vais pas le réveiller._ )

Un éclair zèbre le ciel et la pluie se met à tomber.

L'orage éclate.

.

Jorah frappe à la porte de la chambre de Jon.

« Entrez. »

Jon est assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains. Jorah ressent immédiatement l'ampleur de son désespoir. Il vient prudemment s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? Vos lettres étaient plutôt évasives. »

Jon s'esclaffe.

« Daenerys m'a fait exactement la même remarque. »

Une part de lui est ravie que la même pensée ait traversé l'esprit de sa reine.

(L'autre, celle qu'il ignore, celle dont il tente d'oublier l'existence, est horrifiée.)

« Sansa n'a pas compris, » lâche Jon. « Sansa ne comprend pas. Sansa ne veut pas comprendre. Elle ne comprend pas que je veuille épouser une meurtrière. »

Jorah frissonne. C'est la première fois qu'il entend quelqu'un qualifier Daenerys de cette manière. Ce mot devrait être banni, ce mot ne reflète en rien la réalité, Daenerys est une reine juste et clémente.

( _Et Port-Réal, c'était quoi ?_ chuchote une petite voix dans son esprit.)

« Si c'est l'opinion que vous avez d'elle... pourquoi l'épouser ? » demande Jorah.

Jon secoue la tête, encore un peu plus désespéré.

« Vous non plus, vous ne comprenez pas. Il faut... il faut que quelqu'un essaye de contenir ses pulsions. Sansa ne cédera pas si facilement, vous savez. Sans Yara Greyjoy, je ne serais jamais parvenu à la convaincre de venir ployer le genou. J'ai peur... j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer à l'avenir. »

Il se lève et s'approche de la fenêtre.

« Je suis coincé, Jorah, » lâche t-il. « J'ai juré de la servir, et je ne peux pas briser mon serment. En l'épousant, je renonce à être un loup, mais je ne serai jamais un véritable dragon, je le sais. »

Tout le malheur du monde semble s'être abattu sur lui. Que dirait Ned Stark si il le voyait maintenant ? Que diraient Rhaegar et Lyanna ?

Jon n'aime plus Daenerys, et Jorah pourrait s'en réjouir, il pourrait être euphorique à l'idée d'être le seul à aimer la reine dragon, à l'idée de ne plus avoir de rival pour la première fois depuis tant d'années.

Il ne ressent qu'une immense peine. Lorsqu'il imaginait Daenerys sur le Trône de Fer, il voyait souvent Jon à ses côtés. Ils souriaient, et ça lui brisait le cœur, mais il souriait aussi parce que Daenerys était heureuse, parce qu'elle était la reine la plus aimée de l'histoire, parce que les Sept Couronnes rayonnaient sous son règne.

Tout ça ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'un rêve, une illusion perdue, un fantasme parti en fumée.

« Je suis désolé, » offre sincèrement Jorah.

Jorah tourne la tête, leurs regards se croisent. Le loup et l'ours – les derniers remparts qui se dressent entre le dragon et la folie.

« Moi aussi, » répond Jon. « Moi aussi. »

.

Daenerys regarde les seigneurs ployer le genou pour la seconde fois avec ravissement. Dans quelques heures, Jon et elle seront mariés. Dans quelques heures, la dynastie Targaryen renaîtra de ses cendres. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Samwell Tarly et Gilly se présentent devant elle.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, » dit-elle. « Et Jon le sera encore plus. »

« Merci de nous avoir invités, Votre Majesté, » répond poliment Sam.

Elle jette un coup d'oeil au ventre rond de Gilly et pose une main sur le sien, désespérément plat. Elle se sent nerveuse. Si Sam et Gilly sont arrivés, les Stark ne devraient pas être bien loin...

(Pourquoi a t-elle peur ? C'est Sansa qui devrait avoir peur, c'est Sansa qui s'apprête à pénétrer dans l'antre du dragon.)

Après ce qui lui semble être une éternité, Arya Stark apparaît et s'incline devant elle.

« Ma sœur arrive, » précise t-elle un peu trop sèchement avant de rejoindre Gendry, dont les yeux s'éclairent immédiatement.

Jon discute à voix basse avec Jorah. Tous deux lui jettent des coups d'oeil inquiets.

« Regarde, voilà cette garce de louve, » commente Viserys.

Les conversations meurent quand Sansa fait son apparition en compagnie de Yara. La Fer-Née ploie le genou.

« Votre Majesté. »

Daenerys lui adresse un petit signe de tête cordial, puis se tourne vers Sansa en haussant les sourcils. Ses yeux sont deux océans de givre.

(Le feu fait fondre la glace. Ne l'a t-elle pas encore compris ?)

« Sansa, » murmure Yara. « S'il vous plaît. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Daenerys voit Jon retenir son souffle.

Sansa ploie lentement le genou.

« Votre Majesté, » lâche t-elle avec un horrible sourire hypocrite.

« Elle se moque de toi, » crache Viserys. « Montre à cette garce qui est la reine, Dany. »

« Lady Stark, » répond Daenerys. « Je vous remercie d'être venue. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Après une courbette moqueuse, elle saisit le bras de Yara et s'éloigne.

.

( _Elle a ployé le genou. C'est fini. Je n'aurai pas besoin de réveiller le dragon. C'est fini, fini._ )

.

« Père, Forgeron, Guerrier, Mère, Vierge, Aïeule, Étranger. Je suis sienne, il est mien, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Daenerys ne sourit pas alors qu'elle prononce ses vœux. Sa joie s'est changée en cendres quand les yeux vides d'émotions de Jon se sont posés sur elle.

_Il ne m'aime plus._

Elle ne sourit pas quand le septon les déclare mari et femme. Elle ne sourit pas quand Jorah vient déposer la couronne sur la tête de Jon - elle se sent incroyablement vide.

« Je te l'avais dit, » fait Viserys. « Il a peur de toi. Et c'est tant mieux. La peur est ce qui te gardera sur le Trône de Fer. »

Jon ne lui adresse pas une seule fois la parole pendant le banquet. La mort dans l'âme, Daenerys se dirige vers Sam et Gilly.

« Sam, » lance t-elle en se forçant à sourire. « J'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

« Oh ? »

Soudainement nerveux, il jette des regards inquiets autour de lui.

« J'aimerais que vous deveniez mon mestre. »

« Votre... mestre ? »

« Oui. Nous avons une bibliothèque ici, à Peyredragon, vous savez. Vos conseils pourraient m'être utiles. »

Elle désigne le ventre de Gilly.

« Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit idéal pour élever un enfant, mais le Donjon Rouge et la capitale sont en cours de reconstruction. Nous y retournerons dès que possible. »

« Eh bien... c'est que... »

Il hésite, affreusement mal à l'aise.

« Tu as tué son père et son frère, » rit Viserys. « Qu'espérais-tu ? »

« Je crois que Jon se sent seul, » finit-elle par dire. « Il aimerait sûrement avoir son meilleur ami près de lui. »

(Jon est un dragon, maintenant. Daenerys et Aegon Targaryen. Si il le voulait vraiment, il ne serait jamais seul.)

« Dans ce cas... j'accepte votre proposition, » dit Sam en baissant la tête.

Daenerys le remercie du bout des lèvres avant de se détourner. Elle déambule dans la pièce. Personne ne semble avoir le cœur à la fête. Gendry Baratheon tente en vain de convaincre Arya de danser avec lui. Yara, quant à elle, se tourne vers Sansa et parvient à lui arracher à son sourire. La louve saisit sa main tendue de bonne grâce. Toutes deux se mettent à tournoyer lentement. Daenerys assiste à ce spectacle sans trop savoir quoi en penser.

(Le kraken se détournerait-il du dragon, attiré par la louve ?)

« Votre Majesté ? »

Elle se tourne vers Jorah.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

C'est à lui qu'elle accorde son premier sourire de la soirée.

« Volontiers. »

Quelqu'un se met à chanter et le cœur de Daenerys se renverse.

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone,_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts..._

« J'aime tellement cette chanson, » murmure t-elle en se serrant contre Jorah.

_The ones she had lost, and the ones she had found..._

« L'histoire de Jenny et Duncan me faisait rêver, autrefois. Je rêvais d'une aussi belle histoire d'amour que la leur. »

_And the ones who had loved her the most..._

« Mais je ne l'aurai jamais, je le sais. Jon ne m'aime plus. Il ne m'aimera sans doute plus jamais. »

Les bras de Jorah la serrent plus fort.

« Je vous aime, moi, » murmure t-il.

Daenerys verse quelques larmes.

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave..._

.

La nuit est tombée, les étoiles brillent dans le ciel. Daenerys sort du château pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'étouffer sous l'indifférence de Jon. Quelqu'un est déjà là. Les cheveux roux de Sansa semblent presque la narguer.

« Lady Stark ? »

Daenerys s'approche doucement d'elle.

« Votre Majesté, » répond Sansa sans lui accorder un regard.

Sa voix est aussi glaciale que ses yeux.

« Je ne veux pas que nous soyons ennemies, » fait Daenerys.

_Je ne veux pas réveiller le dragon. Ne m'obligez pas à le faire, s'il vous plaît._

« Ce que vous avez fait à Port-Réal... »

« …appartient au passé, » coupe t-elle. « Et ne peut pas être défait. J'ai choisi de ne pas regarder en arrière. Vous devriez faire de même. »

Sansa ne répond pas, ses lèvres se tordent, déformées par la rage qu'elle éprouve et ne peut pas exprimer.

« Pourquoi refusez-vous de laisser entrer les Immaculés à Winterfell ? »

« Pourquoi accepterais-je ? Je viens de ployer le genou devant vous. Que vous faut-il de plus ? »

( _Elle te trahira_ , murmure Viserys. _Elle te trahira, et elle te tuera_.)

« Je ne vous fait pas confiance, » lâche Daenerys. « Vous êtes en partie responsable de la situation. Si vous n'aviez pas révélé à Tyrion la véritable identité de Jon, nous n'en serions pas là. »

« Vraiment ? La situation semble pourtant vous profiter. Vous avez réussi, vous aurez votre dynastie Targaryen. »

Daenerys n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation.

« Je pourrais croire que vous avez quelque chose à cacher. Ou quelqu'un. Tyrion et Cersei Lannister, par exemple. »

Sansa s'esclaffe comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de très drôle, pourtant Daenerys croit apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Cersei et Tyrion sont morts. »

La conviction qu'elle met dans ses paroles convainc Daenerys qu'elle ne ment pas, que deux lions ne se terrent pas dans le Nord et y planifient leur revanche.

« Ils sont en vie. Il se sont enfuis. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Il l'a aidée à s'enfuir. »

« C'est impossible. Tyrion n'aurait jamais aidé Cersei. Il la déteste. »

« C'est vraiment ce que vous croyez ? »

Pour la première fois, Sansa paraît perplexe.

« J'ai vécu à Port-Réal, j'ai vécu auprès d'eux. J'étais la femme de Tyrion. Ils se haïssent. Même si ce que vous dites est vrai, même s'ils se sont enfuis ensemble... ils s'entre-tueront. »

« Vous étiez sa femme, » concède Daenerys. « Mais le connaissiez-vous réellement ? Il était ma Main. Je me rappelle encore du jour où je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois... il avait l'air tellement perdu, loin de chez lui. Loin de son troupeau de lions. Je l'ai accepté malgré son nom, malgré ce que sa famille avait fait à la mienne, j'ai écouté ses conseils. J'avais tellement d'espoirs, j'étais sûre qu'il me serait loyal jusqu'à la fin. J'ai été naïve. Les Lannister... ce qu'ils avaient, c'est indescriptible. Un lien plus fort que toutes les trahisons et les tentatives de meurtres. Je regrette tellement de ne pas connaître ça. »

Elle a été trop naïve, oui. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'un lion resterait un lion. Elle imagine ce qu'elle ferait si elle revoyait Tyrion, comment elle réagirait, ce qu'elle lui dirait.

_Vous m'avez trahie. Je vous faisais tellement confiance. Vous m'avez laissée tomber._

« Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. Tyrion déteste Cersei, il ne l'a jamais aimée. »

Daenerys ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.

« Avez-vous entendu parler de sa marche d'expiation ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Nous étions ensemble quand nous avons appris la nouvelle. Je n'ai rien dit, mais savez-vous comment il a réagi ? Il a éclaté de rire. »

« Évidemment, il... »

« Il a éclaté de rire, » coupe Daenerys. « Il a affirmé qu'elle le méritait, qu'elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé. Peut-être qu'une part de lui le pensait vraiment. Quand la nuit est tombée, je ne suis pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil, alors j'ai erré dans les couloirs. Je suis passée devant la porte de sa chambre. Un bruit étrange a retenu mon attention. Savez-vous ce que j'ai entendu ? »

Sansa ne répond rien. Ses yeux parlent pour elle. Elle a compris, bien sûr.

« Je l'ai entendu pleurer. »

Silence.

(Daenerys regrette de ne pas avoir compris ce jour-là, compris qu'à la fin, la loyauté de Tyrion appartiendrait toujours à une autre reine, celle qui partageait son sang.)

« Cersei le déteste, » reprend Sansa.

Essaye t-elle de se convaincre elle-même en niant l'évidence ?

« Vraiment ? Elle aurait pu le tuer, vous savez, le jour où il est allé la supplier devant les portes de Port-Réal pour la convaincre de se rendre... elle aurait pu le tuer, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Cela ressemble t-il à de la haine pour vous ? »

Sansa réfléchit quelques instants, mais comme toujours, Sansa finit par regarder en arrière et secoue la tête. Ses souvenirs l'empêchent d'envisager toute autre possibilité, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle le feu de l'animosité brûlera toujours entre elles.

« Ils ne parviendront jamais à s'entendre. »

Daenerys hausse les épaules, elle n'a rien d'autre à ajouter.

« J'espère que vous avez raison. Je l'espère vraiment. »

Elle se détourne et commence à s'éloigner.

« Il vous aimait, vous savez, » lance Sansa.

Elle se fige.

« Il était amoureux de vous. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais j'ai compris. Il vous aimait tellement. »

Daenerys laisse échapper un rire amer.

« Mais je l'aimais aussi. Peut-être pas de la manière qu'il aurait souhaitée, mais je l'aimais. Je lui ai tout donné, tout. »

_Il m'aimait, mais il aimait Cersei davantage, même s'il ne l'a jamais admis, ni à moi, ni à lui-même._

Sansa paraît surprise, Daenerys a presque envie de pleurer, pourquoi tout le monde la voit-il comme un monstre dénué de sentiments ? Elle aimait Tyrion, elle aurait tué pour lui si il l'avait fallu, elle lui a tout donné, tout, tout, et ça n'a servi à rien, il l'a quand même trahie.

« Nous vous y trompez pas, Sansa. C'est vrai, je l'aimais... mais il m'a trahie. Si je le retrouve, je le ferai tuer. Je les ferai tuer tous les deux. »

Elle retourne vers le château sans un regard en arrière.

.

Il n'y a pas de cérémonie du coucher. Jon partage son lit mais il la touche à peine, Daenerys cherche ses lèvres, elles sont glacées.

Il fait son devoir, rien de plus, et sort de sa chambre dès qu'ils ont terminé. Viserys le regarde partir en soupirant.

« Tu n'es pas aimée, Dany. Personne ne t'aime. »

« Tu mens, » proteste t-elle faiblement.

« Choisis la peur. Réveille le dragon. »

.

(Peur, amour, amour, peur, amour, peur, peur – elle ne sait plus.)


	7. Chapter 7

Le jour est à peine levé quand Daenerys ouvre les yeux, cette nuit elle a rêvé d'une comète rouge et d'un soleil de feu, les rêves sont un monde étrange, inconnu, presque inaccessible, un monde où les dragons volent dans le ciel par milliers et où les citronniers recouvrent les Sept Couronnes.

Un monde où le peuple l'aime et chante son nom.

Son lit lui paraît trop grand, trop froid sans Jon, quand elle l'a rencontré pour la première fois elle pensait que sa peau était froide, lui qui venait du Nord, elle se trompait, sa peau lui évoque un jour d'été, du sable chaud, la flamme vacillante d'une bougie, quelque chose d'apaisant, de rassurant.

Ça aussi, ça appartiendra au monde de ses rêves, quelque chose qui n'existe pas, quelque chose qu'elle finira par oublier ou qui se changera en cauchemar, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle préférerait.

Daenerys se lève et s'approche de la fenêtre, la tempête est passée mais le vent souffle toujours, elle aperçoit Drogon voler au-dessus de la mer, ferme les yeux, imagine que des ailes de dragons lui poussent, imagine pouvoir cracher du feu, soumettre le monde, faire fondre la neige et la méfiance.

( _Mais tu l'as déjà fait_ , murmure Viserys. _Ce n'est pas Drogon qui a décidé de réduire Port-Réal en cendres._ )

Elle sort de se chambre et parcourt les couloirs déserts, il est encore tôt, la plupart des invités dorment encore, elle se demande s'ils se sentent en sécurité, ici, dans l'antre du dragon, s'ils ont peur qu'elle vienne les assassiner dans leur sommeil. Leurs craintes, si elles existent, sont infondées, elle n'est pas un monstre sanguinaire, jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à faire quelque chose d'aussi abject.

Un petit garçon manque de lui rentrer dedans, elle cligne des yeux, le trouve adorable, lui offre un petit sourire.

« Sam ! » glapit Gilly. « Fais un peu attention. »

Le petit Sam la fixe, les sourcils froncés Daenerys se demande ce qu'il pense d'elle, à quoi ressemble t-elle dans les yeux d'un enfant aussi jeune ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez des cloches dans les cheveux ? »

« Sam ! » répète Gilly. « N'embête pas la reine. »

Elle se précipite vers son fils, attrape sa main et la serre fort.

« Je suis désolée, Votre Majesté, » dit Gilly, les yeux baissés.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, » répond t-elle gentiment.

Daenerys s'agenouille, une étrange chaleur se répand en elle.

« Chaque cloche célèbre une victoire, » lui explique t-elle.

« Vous avez gagné beaucoup de batailles, alors ! »

« C'est vrai. »

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes la reine ? Parce que vous avez gagné plein de batailles ? »

Son sourire s'efface, il fond comme neige au soleil, peut-être n'a t-il jamais existé, bien sûr qu'elle est la reine parce qu'elle a gagné, quel est cet étrange sentiment qui l'habite ?

( _Sonnez les cloches ! Sonnez les cloches !_ )

Gilly a remarqué son trouble, elle réagit aussitôt.

« Allons-y, Sam. La reine a mieux à faire que de répondre à tes questions. »

Daenerys les regarde s'éloigner, son cœur bat vite, le petit Sam ne sait rien, bien sûr, il ne connaît ni le feu ni les cendres et il ne les connaîtra jamais si personne ne décide de lui en parler, il ne verra en elle qu'une sauveuse aux cheveux argentés, il représente l'espoir d'un nouveau monde, tout comme l'enfant que Gilly porte dans son ventre. Daenerys pose une main sur le sien, soupire, tout est bien mort là-dedans, tout est maudit, c'est tellement injuste, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas connaître une nouvelle fois la chaleur d'une autre peau contre la sienne, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas entendre les cris d'un nouveau-né, caresser ses cheveux et se perdre dans ses yeux ?

Le nom des Targaryen mourra avec elle et Jon, elle espère que ça n'arrivera pas avant de nombreuses années mais ça ne change rien, elle a l'impression d'être un nuage de fumée qui va bientôt se disperser, qui va bientôt être oublié, remplacé, c'est injuste, elle mérite mieux, bien mieux, des héritiers et une dynastie qui durera un millier d'années.

.

Jorah est sorti du château, le vent est presque trop fort, il se demande ce que ça ferait de s'envoler, pendant toutes ces années il a souvent rêvé de chevaucher aux côtés de Daenerys, ou encore mieux de monter Drogon avec elle et se refermer ses bras autour de sa taille.

Justement, il aperçoit sa reine au loin, Drogon se pose et vient à sa rencontre. Elle lui parle mais il est trop loin pour l'entendre.

« Et maintenant ? »

Jon se glisse à ses côtés, il est roi, maintenant, mais il a l'air encore plus misérable que la veille.

(Aegon Targaryen n'a jamais existé, n'existe pas et n'existera jamais.)

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il sincèrement.

Que va faire Daenerys ? Combien de temps va t-elle attendre avant de se lancer à la conquête du monde ? Espère t-elle un autre présage, un autre signe ? Souhaite t-elle patienter jusqu'au retour de l'été ?

« Elle veut être aimée, » lâche Jon. « Je le sais. »

Il lui jette un coup d'oeil.

« Et vous le savez vous aussi. »

Daenerys monte sur le dos de Drogon, tous deux s'envolent chatouiller les nuages sombres.

« C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? » rit amèrement Jon. « Elle a conquis le Trône de Fer par la guerre et le feu, elle a réduit en cendres une ville entière. On pourrait croire qu'elle n'est motivée que par l'amour du pouvoir... mais c'est faux. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle espère toujours être aimée de son peuple. »

Jon a l'air de trouver ça ironique, et ça l'est sans doute, Daenerys du Typhon, la reine des Sept Couronnes, la Briseuse de Chaînes, l'Imbrûlée, celle qui aspire à un monde libre, voulant simplement être aimée.

Le visage de Jon se durcit.

« Ils ne l'aimeront jamais, » prédit-il.

(Et c'est tellement terrible de l'entendre.)

« Ce qu'elle a fait... ils ne l'oublieront jamais. On ne peut pas jeter aux oubliettes toutes ces vies sacrifiées... c'est impossible. »

Jorah veut lui dire qu'il se trompe, qu'il ne sait rien, qu'il n'était pas là quand tout un peuple a soulevé Daenerys et l'a appelée Mhysa, il n'était pas là quand elle est sortie du feu avec ses dragons, il n'était pas là pour voir ces miracles, comment Jon pourrait les imaginer quand lui-même doute parfois de leur existence ?

Il garde le silence.

« Que suggérez-vous ? » demande t-il finalement.

Jon hausse les épaules. Las. Dépassé. Désespéré.

« Attendons. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Il s'éloigne. Jorah observe Daenerys pendant de longues minutes. Elle l'aperçoit, passe au-dessus de lui en lui faisant de grands signes.

Il agite la main et lui sourit.

.

(Son sourire – sa seule arme pour affronter la folie de sa reine.)

.

Les invités se promènent sur l'île en petits groupes, certains se préparent à repartir, personne ne semble avoir envie de s'attarder très longtemps. Jorah repère Sansa Stark debout au bord d'une falaise, la louve qui se méfie tant du dragon, peut-être peut-il aider Daenerys en allant lui parler.

« Lady Stark ? »

Elle se retourne, lui fait un léger signe de tête et reporte son attention sur la mer houleuse.

« Lord Mormont. »

Jorah la rejoint presque timidement. Tous deux fixent l'horizon pendant de longues minutes, le silence des loups est presque aussi pesant que celui des dragons, il lui rappelle Winterfell et la neige, la Longue Nuit et la mort.

« Vous semblez être un homme bon, » dit finalement Sansa.

« Eh bien... j'espère l'être. »

Elle se tourne vers lui, le regarde dans les yeux.

« C'est bien pour cela que je ne comprends pas. »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

Ses yeux sont étrangement beaux. Il y voit la lueur de la détermination, celle qui brille aussi dans les yeux de Daenerys, celle qui fait battre son cœur depuis tant d'années.

(Ce n'est pas la lueur de la folie, sinon son cœur se serait arrêté de battre.)

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez de la servir. »

« Vous ne la connaissez pas, » répond t-il automatiquement.

« Et ce que je sais d'elle ne m'en donne pas l'envie, » rétorque amèrement Sansa.

(Elle ne connaît que la pire partie de Daenerys, elle n'a jamais vu la meilleure... si seulement elle voulait bien essayer, si seulement elle voulait bien regarder en avant...)

« Vous ne voyez pas... »

« Vous savez ce que je vois, Ser Jorah ? » coupe Sansa. « Je vois un ciel de cendres et des milliers de cadavres. Je vois une ville anéantie. Chaque matin, je me lève et je regarde le ciel avec inquiétude en me demandant si je vais y apercevoir la silhouette d'un dragon. J'imagine ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Winterfell – à ma maison. A ma famille. »

Il y a une note de désespoir dans la voix froide de Sansa, la trace de vieilles blessures jamais refermées, Winterfell est pour elle ce que la maison à la porte rouge était pour Daenerys, bien sûr qu'elle veut protéger sa maison, comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ?

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, » assure t-il, il cherche à convaincre lui-même presque autant qu'il cherche à convaincre Sansa. « Daenerys sait se montrer juste, je vous le promets. Elle sait faire preuve de compassion, elle fera de ce monde un endroit meilleur... »

Sansa fronce les sourcils, semble comprendre quelque chose, secoue légèrement la tête, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

« Vous l'aimez, pas vrai ? »

« Je... »

A quoi bon le nier ? Ce n'est pas un secret, ça ne l'a jamais été.

« Vous me rappelez Tyrion, » dit Sansa. « Lui aussi l'aimait, lui aussi m'a promis qu'elle ferait de ce monde un endroit meilleur. Et où est-il, maintenant ? »

Jorah veut lui crier que Tyrion est un traître, Tyrion l'a laissée tomber au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui, il n'est pas comme lui, il l'a déjà trahie une fois, il ne recommencera pas, jamais, il lui sera loyal jusqu'au bout.

« S'il vous plaît, » reprend t-il. « Tout ça appartient au passé... ne la provoquez pas, je vous en conjure. »

Le visage de Sansa est dénué d'émotions.

« Peut-être avais-je tort. Vous semblez être exactement comme elle... vous ne regardez jamais en arrière. Ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Sans même le saluer, elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne vers le château.

Jorah ne cherche pas à la rattraper.

.

(Sansa est comme une louve solitaire, une tempête lointaine, un désert de glace – elle causera la perte de Daenerys d'une façon ou d'une autre.)

.

Daenerys marche avec Yara sur l'île, elle n'a pas l'esprit tranquille, elle a l'impression que le kraken n'attend que la première occasion pour partir en courant et se terrer au Nord, Viserys lui murmure de se débarrasser d'elle, d'agir avant qu'elle ne la trahisse, elle le repousse, jamais elle ne ferait de mal à Yara, elle est une des seules à ne pas baisser les yeux en sa présence.

Au loin, toutes deux remarquent Sansa et Jorah discuter.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment s'était passé votre séjour à Winterfell, » avance Daenerys.

« Tout s'est très bien passé, je vous remercie. »

(« Alors, Dany, laquelle te plantera un couteau dans le dos la première, à ton avis ? Je parie sur le kraken. Tu ne te méfies pas d'elle, et elle le sait. »)

Daenerys ne veut pas se méfier de Yara, elle se rappelle de leur rencontre à Meereen, de la façon dont Yara lui a serré le bras, de la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand elle la regardait, du serment qui les a unies.

« Que pensez-vous de Sansa ? » demande t-elle.

Yara ouvre la bouche pour répondre, la referme, regarde de nouveau Sansa, réfléchit. La louve fait face à Jorah, elle semble contrariée. Puis, ses lèvres se fendent d'un petit sourire, son visage se détend, elle semble rêveuse. Et le cœur de Daenerys se renverse.

(Ce regard... c'est comme ça qu'elle la regardait, avant.)

« Je l'aime beaucoup, » admet Yara.

Sansa met fin à sa conversation avec Jorah et retourne vers le château.

« Pourquoi ? »

Yara ferme les yeux, se laisse bercer par le souvenir de ces mois passés dans la tanière de la louve.

« C'est une survivante. Une battante. Elle a traversé tant de choses... elle aurait pu être complètement brisée, mais elle s'est relevée. Et elle a continué à se battre. Elle peut être féroce comme elle peut être douce. Elle a bon cœur. Ce qu'elle a fait pour mon frère... jamais je ne pourrais la remercier assez. Je l'admire beaucoup. »

Daenerys se tait, pense aux mots de Yara, ils sont plus piquants que la glace, elle prend pleinement la mesure de ce qu'est l'amertume, et peut-être aussi la jalousie.

« Je vois. »

Peut-être a t-elle fait une erreur en envoyant Yara à Winterfell. Va t-elle offrir sa loyauté à une autre, comme Tyrion avant elle ?

« Représente t-elle une menace ? »

« Non, » tranche Yara. « Je vous l'assure. Sansa ne souhaite pas la guerre, son peuple a déjà bien trop souffert. »

« Son peuple... » répète Daenerys.

Yara se raidit, a l'air de s'en vouloir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Votre Majesté, ce n'est pas... »

« Je sais, » coupe Daenerys.

Elle commence à s'éloigner, Yara la rattrape.

« Les Nordiens l'aiment, » reprend Daenerys. « Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Si elle le leur demandait, ils se révolteraient contre moi. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, je vous le promets. »

Daenerys veut la croire, elle le vraiment, mais comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'on la trahie tant de fois ? Les serments n'ont plus beaucoup de sens, maintenant, elle l'a appris à ses dépens et elle en a payé le prix.

Cersei Lannister n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à rompre sa promesse – Sansa suivra t-elle ses traces ?

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, » répète Yara.

Elle lui attrape délicatement le bras, le presse, Daenerys frissonne, se retrouve pris au piège de ses yeux clairs, ces mêmes yeux dans lesquels elle a vu de l'admiration et du respect, autrefois, et peut-être même un peu plus.

« Très bien, » cède t-elle.

.

(Elle ne peut pas lire l'avenir, alors comment sait-elle qu'elle finira par le regretter ?)

.

Daenerys se dirige vers les cuisines, elle est surprise d'y trouver Sansa. La louve déguste un petit gâteau au citron.

« Je ne suis pas comme vous, » dit-elle d'un ton sec en regardant droit devant elle, comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un.

Daenerys s'avance. La pièce est vide.

« Lady Stark. »

Sansa semble presque gênée d'être surprise en pareille posture, incline légèrement la tête.

« Votre Majesté. »

Daenerys s'approche d'elle.

« Je peux ? »

Sansa hausse les épaules.

« Vous êtes chez vous. »

Elle s'assoit à côté de Sansa et saisit à son tour un gâteau. Elle respire le parfum du citron, les yeux fermés, nostalgique.

« A qui parliez-vous ? »

« A moi-même. »

« Oh. »

(« Qui lui parle, à ton avis ? Son père ? Sa mère ? Un de ses frères ? » demande Viserys. « Ma parole, elle est peut-être aussi folle que toi... »)

« Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les gâteaux au citron, » dit Sansa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous ne savez pas grand-chose de moi, » rétorque t-elle, amère.

Sansa ne trouve rien à répondre, reporte son attention sur son gâteau, sans doute pour ne pas admettre que Daenerys a raison. Un loup peut être aussi buté qu'un lion ou un dragon.

« Ils me rappellent mon enfance, » révèle t-elle. « Ma maison. »

« Je croyais que le Donjon Rouge était votre maison. »

Oh, mais elle le croyait aussi, et elle y croit toujours, sauf que le Donjon Rouge est recouvert de cendres, et Daenerys n'a jamais voulu être la reine des cendres, pas vrai ? Deux maisons coexistent dans son esprit, l'une d'entre elles est partie en fumée, l'autre s'efface de sa mémoire, c'est triste, quand même, elle avait deux maisons et elle les a perdues toutes les deux.

« Moi aussi, » dit-elle, sa gorge se noue, il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure devant Sansa, un dragon ne devrait jamais montrer ses faiblesses.

Sansa est troublée, elle a fini son gâteau mais ne bouge pas, comme si elle n'osait pas se lever et partir.

« Les gâteaux au citron étaient mon seul réconfort quand j'étais prisonnière à Port-Réal. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour eux. »

Daenerys s'étonne qu'elles tombent d'accord sur quelque chose, l'espoir enfle en elle, elle crispe les poings, elle ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être déçue, pas encore une fois.

« J'ai été surprise que Ser Brienne ne soit pas venue avec vous, » lance t-elle en se reprenant.

« Brienne garde Winterfell pour moi, » répond Sansa.

« Je vois. »

C'est assez curieux, Bran Stark est pourtant resté au Nord, Sansa est-elle en train de lui mentir ?

« Yara m'assure que je n'ai rien a craindre de vous. Et j'aimerais la croire. Est-ce que je peux ? »

Sansa acquiesce brièvement.

« J'ai ployé le genou. »

« Cela ne veut rien dire. Tyrion a ployé le genou devant moi. Et où est-il, maintenant ? »

Les yeux de Sansa deviennent froids quand elle entend le nom de son ancien mari, Daenerys se demande si elle a encore un peu d'affection pour lui, si elle en a jamais eu.

« Ma sœur Arya a une liste un peu particulière, » lance Sansa. « Une liste de personnes qu'elle doit tuer. »

Elle la regarde droit dans les yeux, sa voix ne tremble pas.

« Elle a d'étranges capacités, aussi, que même moi j'ai du mal à comprendre... c'est une Sans-Visage. Elle est capable de prendre le visage de n'importe qui. Vous admettrez que c'est assez pratique pour s'approcher de ses victimes. Walder Frey était sur sa liste, par exemple. Petyr Baelish. Cersei Lannister... et où sont-ils maintenant ? »

Sansa se lève. Daenerys fait de même.

« Est-ce une menace ? » demande la reine, glaciale.

« Un avertissement, tout au plus, » répond Sansa. « Restez loin de Winterfell, Votre Majesté, et tout se passera bien. »

Elle s'incline et s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière.

Daenerys reste là, songeuse, et contemple les miettes de son gâteau au citron pendant de longues minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Daenerys vole.

Aucun obstacle ne se dresse sur le chemin de Drogon, le ciel est limpide, le soleil est doux et réchauffe sa peau. Quelqu'un éclate de rire, un rire innocent et joyeux, un rire où elle n'entend ni folie ni crépitement des flammes, ni cloches ni hurlements. Elle baisse les yeux vers l'enfant aux cheveux argentés assis devant elle.

Le petit garçon tourne la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

« C'est tellement beau, Mère. »

Des larmes d'émotions coulent de ses yeux violets (oh, mais elle aussi pleure).

« Tout ça t'appartiendra, un jour. Tu seras un grand roi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui. »

Son sourire est plus brûlant qu'un soleil, plus beau qu'une étoile, plus pur que la neige. Daenerys ferme les yeux.

Ses joues sont humides quand elle les ouvre, quand elle ne voit ni ciel bleu, ni soleil, ni dragon, ni enfant, quand elle contemple les murs gris de sa chambre, seule dans son grand lit froid. Elle pose une main sur son ventre tristement plat, étouffe un sanglot, pourquoi la vie ne peut-elle pas y naître, pourquoi ne peut-il pas être le berceau de sa grande et magnifique dynastie, le terreau fertile de son avenir ?

Viserys apparaît et s'assoit sur le bord de son lit. Pour une fois, il ne se moque pas, se contente de la regarder.

« Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants. »

Sa voix n'est ni triste ni brisée, simplement résignée, son rêve est comme cette comète rouge qui a traversé le ciel après la naissance de ses dragons, il a illuminé son chemin et puis il est parti, maintenant c'est comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Une autre illusion perdue.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Viserys.

« J'ai été maudite par cette sorcière. »

Il s'esclaffe.

« Et tu l'as crue ? »

« Je... »

Elle fronce les sourcils, bien sûr qu'elle l'a crue, pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait ?

« Je ne suis jamais tombée enceinte depuis. »

Il renifle avec mépris.

« Daario Naharis était un homme faible, indigne de toi. Ce n'est guère étonnant. »

« Jon... Jon est un Targaryen. »

« Jon Snow ! » crache t-il. « C'est un loup, Dany. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est trop faible, trop insignifiant. Tu as le sang du dragon, tu es la dernière véritable Targaryen. Les dragons ne se mêlent pas aux loups. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il se lève et commence à s'effacer.

« Tes rêves deviennent réalité, Dany. Ta destinée est de régner sur le monde et de le transmettre à tes héritiers. Ne laisse pas une sorcière ou un mari trop faible t'arrêter. »

Daenerys s'approche de la fenêtre. La nuit commence à s'effacer, elle cherche un signe, un présage, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour lui prouver que Viserys a raison, que cet enfant rêvé l'attend sur le sentier de son destin.

Au moment où le soleil perce enfin à travers les nuages, Drogon rugit.

Daenerys frotte son ventre et sourit.

.

(Son destin est comme le soleil. Brillant, radieux, inextinguible. Son destin est une comète parfois invisible mais qui laissera sa marque dans le ciel pour l'éternité.)

.

Daenerys cherche Jon, l'espoir renaît enfin, on dirait presque que l'hiver s'achève, un héritier, c'est ce qui leur faut, les rires et les sourires d'un enfant, elle sera une bonne mère, elle en est certaine, Jon l'aimera immédiatement, et peut-être qu'il recommencera à l'aimer aussi, exactement comme avant, la lumière dans les yeux de l'enfant brûlera les dernières cendres et les fera disparaître.

Elle est radieuse, elle a presque chaud, son cœur frémit d'excitation, que peut une sorcière aigrie contre le sang du dragon ? Adieu, prophéties, adieu, malédictions : son avenir sera écrit dans le feu et le sang.

Elle a l'impression de voler jusqu'à la table du conseil, Jon et Jorah sont déjà là, ils l'attendent, elle croise le regard de Jon et soudain l'hiver revient, son cœur ralentit, son sourire meurt sur ses lèvres.

(Jon – la glace.)

« Il y a un problème ? » demande t-elle.

Jon est dépité, fait un signe de tête à Jorah et s'approche de la fenêtre, comme si il ne supportait plus de la regarder – est-ce vraiment le cas ?

« Eh bien... plusieurs, en fait, » admet Jorah.

« Oh. »

Elle prend place à la table, croise les mains sur ses genoux, attend qu'il poursuive, ne se laisse pas abattre par son expression inquiète, Jorah s'en fait toujours trop, elle est certaine que ce n'est rien, ses yeux sont déjà tournés vers le sentier de la grandeur et de la liberté, ce n'est sûrement rien de grave, rien qu'elle ne puisse pas régler rapidement.

« Eh bien ? »

« C'est en partie à propos des Immaculés, Votre Majesté. »

« Encore une escarmouche avec une famille noble ? »

« Non, Votre Majesté... »

Il hésite, elle en est presque agacée, elle se serait énervée si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Jorah.

« N'ayez pas peur, Jorah. Parlez. »

« Oui... très bien... »

Il prend une grande inspiration. Jon ne s'est toujours pas retourné.

« Il ne s'agit plus seulement des familles nobles, mais de toute la population. »

« Comment ça ? »

Il baisse les yeux, se reprend et redresse la tête.

(A t-il peur d'elle, lui aussi ?)

« Votre Majesté, me permettez-vous de vous donner mon avis ? »

« Bien sûr, Jorah. Vous êtes ma Main. Vous pouvez tout me dire. »

Sa joie est gâchée, cet héritier rêvé devra attendre encore un peu, peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave, elle est jeune, elle a des années et des années devant elle pour lui donner naissance.

« Très bien. Je ne pense pas qu'ordonner aux Immaculés d'être aussi autoritaires était une bonne idée. »

Daenerys ne sait que répondre, attend qu'il poursuive.

« Il y a plusieurs altercations entre des paysans ou des marchands et des Immaculés, plus particulièrement à Dorne et dans les Terres de l'Orage. »

« Des altercations ? A quel sujet ? »

Jorah hausse les épaules, gêné.

« Des choses triviales, Votre Majesté... certains ivrognes ont provoqué des Immaculés et l'ont amèrement regretté. D'autres ne supportent pas de se sentir surveillés sans cesse. Comme vous le savez, les Immaculés ne sont pas réputés pour leur patience, ni pour leur clémence. Il y a eu des morts. »

Elle hoche la tête, le visage de marbre.

« Je vois. C'est tout ? »

Jon se retourne et vient se planter devant elle.

« Les gens ont peur, Dany. Ils s'enfuient. »

« S'enfuir ? »

« Les ports sont pris d'assaut. Des dizaines de navires ont déjà été volés, et cela continue. On observe un exode massif vers Essos. »

« Un... exode ? »

Comment est-ce possible ? Comment tous ces gens peuvent-ils penser à fuir ? A _la_ fuir ? Ne voient-ils pas ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a chassé Cersei Lannister, elle a chassé un tyran, une meurtrière. Ne réalisent-ils pas qu'elle est la reine qu'ils attendaient ?

« Ce qui entraîne d'autres problèmes. Les marchands d'Essos n'osent plus débarquer à Westeros de peur de se faire voler leurs navires. Le commerce est en crise. »

Ils attendent tous les deux qu'elle dise quelque chose, elle ignore quoi répondre, son esprit entier est encore occupé par ses aspirations et son destin, comment gérer une telle situation ?

« Pourquoi les Immaculés ne les empêchent-ils pas de partir ? » parvient-elle à dire.

« Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux sur les côtes, la plupart sont à l'intérieur des terres. »

« Eh bien... laissez-moi réfléchir. »

Elle se lève et se dirige à son tour vers la fenêtre, imagine tous ces gens sur leurs navires volés, fuyant désespérément le sang du dragon, essayant de se cacher du soleil pour se terrer dans les ombres.

« Cela doit cesser immédiatement, » reprend t-elle après quelques minutes. « Je veux que plus d'Immaculés soient présents dans les villes portuaires. Personne ne sera plus autorisé à s'approcher d'un navire, sous aucun prétexte. »

(« C'est tout Dany ? Va jusqu'au bout. N'ait pas peur. Ils doivent comprendre qu'il est inutile de fuir, qu'on ne s'oppose pas impunément au dragon. »)

« Ordonnez aux Immaculés de tuer quiconque s'approcherait de trop près d'un navire. »

Viserys hoche la tête, satisfait alors que Jon lui attrape le bras et la force et se retourner. Toute chaleur a définitivement quitté son corps, elle a si froid, maintenant.

« Dany, je t'en prie... tu ne peux pas assassiner des civils innocents. »

( _Pas encore une fois_ , ne dit-il pas, mais Daenerys l'entend quand même.)

« Ce ne sont pas des innocents. Ce sont des voleurs qui s'emparent de ce qui ne leur appartient pas et quittent le royaume sans aucune raison valable. Je ne le permettrai pas. »

« Mais... »

« Ma décision est prise, Jon. »

Elle quitte la pièce sans se retourner, on dirait bien que cet héritier rêvé s'envole, Jon acceptera t-il encore de la toucher après ça ?

(« Peu importe. Je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas digne de toi. »)

.

Daenerys monte sur le dos de Drogon et s'envole, exactement comme dans son rêve, c'est facile de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer son enfant juste devant elle, elle a un petit sourire sur les lèvres, son imagination n'a pas de limites, elle peut presque le sentir, là, serré dans ses bras, pressé contre son cœur, elle voit ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux violets, le futur de la maison Targaryen, son héritage assuré pour des millénaires.

Drogon se pose au-dessus du château, Daenerys contemple l'horizon, le vent fait tinter les cloches dans ses cheveux, le son de la victoire est vraiment une chanson magnifique.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que ton peuple t'aime, » dit Viserys.

« Bien sûr que je veux qu'ils m'aiment. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que les retenir de force et les tuer s'ils tentent de fuir soit une bonne façon de se faire aimer. »

Elle le fusille du regard.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Je maîtrise la situation. Je vais les empêcher de partir et ensuite, je ferai en sorte qu'ils m'aiment. Ils n'auront pas le choix, ils finiront par comprendre. »

Avec un enfant tout s'arrangera, elle donnera au peuple ce que Cersei n'a pas pu lui offrir, un héritier, quelqu'un à admirer, à aimer, on se bousculera pour les apercevoir, on leur sourira, on chantera leur nom, le sang du dragon mérite d'être célébré, adoré.

« Tu vas voir, Drogon, » murmure t-elle. « Tout va s'arranger. Un héritier est la clé, je le sais. Je le sens. »

Elle se sent puissante, sur son dragon, elle a vraiment l'impression d'être la reine, d'être invincible, un instant elle pense à quel point ce serait facile de voler vers la maison à la porte rouge et le citronnier, à quel point ce serait facile de répandre le feu et le sang sur les ports.

« Brûlez-les tous, c'est ça ? » raille Viserys.

.

(C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas venue à Westeros pour être la reine des cendres.)

.

Daenerys attend devant la porte de la chambre avec Jorah, Jon et le petit Sam. Les cris de Gilly déchirent le silence, le petit garçon en a les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi elle crie comme ça ? »

Daenerys s'accroupit, lui offre un sourire rassurant, depuis qu'elle a enfin réalisé que rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir un enfant son instinct maternel semble s'être réveillé.

« Ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur sera bientôt là, » le rassure t-elle. « Ce sera bientôt terminé. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je te le promets. »

Elle le serre contre elle, elle frémit quand ses petits bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille et imagine serrer son propre enfant dans ses bras. Jon les regarde sans mot dire, Jorah sourit, attendri.

Enfin après une éternité Samwell réapparaît, fatigué mais heureux.

« C'est une petite fille, » dit-il.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois Jon sourit sincèrement, Daenerys se demande si son roi serait aussi heureux si c'était leur enfant qui venait de naitre.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demande t-elle.

Sam sursaute, baisse les yeux, s'empresse d'acquiescer.

« Oui, Votre Majesté. Bien sûr, Votre Majesté. Ce serait un honneur, Votre Majesté. »

Elle le remercie d'un signe de tête, entre dans la pièce, s'approche du lit. Gilly semble presque sur le point de s'évanouir mais elle rayonne, elle ne détache pas les yeux du bébé qu'elle tient dans ses bras.

« Félicitations, » murmure Daenerys.

Elle ferme les yeux, essaye de se rappeler de ce que ça fait d'être enceinte, malheureusement ses souvenirs sont flous, Rhaego appartient à une autre époque, elle a fait tellement de chemin depuis.

« Merci, » répond timidement Gilly.

Elle se mord la lèvre et puis dit d'une voix hésitante :

« Voulez-vous la tenir ? »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle hoche la tête, Daenerys n'hésite pas, c'est encore mieux qu'avec le petit Sam, elle aussi aura le droit de connaître ça, de savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui vienne d'elle. Elle rend l'enfant à Gilly, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

« Reposez-vous. »

Jon lui jette un regard curieux quand elle sort de la pièce mais elle ne le voit pas. Ce n'est pas lui qu'elle regarde.

« Tout va bien, Majesté ? » demande Jorah en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle continue de sourire.

« Tout va bien. »

.

(« Jon n'est pas digne de toi. C'est un loup. Sa loyauté ira toujours aux loups. »)

.

Jorah frappe presque timidement à la porte. Il est tard, très tard, la nuit est tombée, il se demande pourquoi Daenerys a besoin de lui à une heure pareille.

« Entrez. »

Elle est assise devant son miroir et est en train de défaire ses tresses. Sa gorge se noue.

« Vous vouliez me parler, Votre Majesté ? »

« Oui. Approchez, Jorah. »

Il s'exécute, leurs regards se croisent dans le miroir.

« Voulez-vous m'aider ? » demande t-elle en désignant ses cheveux.

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Mais oui. Ne soyez pas timide. »

Ses mains tremblent lorsque ses doigts touchent les cheveux d'or argenté qui ont hanté tant de ses nuits, ils sont encore plus doux que dans ses rêves et son imagination, il défait les tresses avec beaucoup de douceur. Daenerys le laisse faire, les yeux fermés.

« Me trouvez-vous trop dure, Jorah ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je fais référence à cet exode massif vers Essos. J'ai eu raison d'ordonner aux Immaculés de retenir le peuple, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Majesté, » répond t-il automatiquement, son cœur bat à la chamade, il n'arrive plus à penser clairement, si elle lui demandait de sauter par la fenêtre il le ferait sans doute sans hésiter, l'amour fait vraiment perdre la tête.

Elle sourit.

« Merci, Jorah. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous. »

« Bien sûr, Majesté. »

( _Oui, Majesté, bien sûr, Majesté, je ferais tout pour vous, absolument tout._ )

Daenerys fronce les sourcils, il se demande où cette conversation va bien pouvoir les mener.

« Vous souvenez-vous de Mirri Maz Duur ? » demande t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Et de ce qu'elle m'a dit ? »

Il hésite à répondre, elle s'en aperçoit.

« Elle m'a affirmé que jamais je ne pourrais enfanter. »

Il se souvient parfaitement de cette maudite sorcière, de ce qu'elle a fait miroiter à Daenerys, la guérison de son mari, il se souvient l'avoir soulevée alors qu'elle gisait sur le sol, inconsciente, se souvient de la douleur dans ses yeux quand elle a appris ce qu'il était advenu de son enfant.

« Et je l'ai crue. Pendant toutes ces années, je l'ai crue. »

Il a terminé de défaire ses tresses. Elle lui tend une brosse, il la passe lentement dans ses beaux cheveux.

« Mais aujourd'hui, je réalise que ça n'a pas de sens. Le sang du dragon coule dans mes veines. Je ne suis pas une femme ordinaire. Mes rêves deviennent réalité. Rien de ce qu'elle m'a dit n'a de sens. »

Daenerys a l'air absolument convaincue par ce qu'elle dit, il connaît ce regard, c'est celui qu'elle avait alors qu'ils planifiaient la conquête de Westeros.

(Ce qu'il aime ce regard.)

« Je peux avoir des enfants. Je _veux_ avoir des enfants. Un héritier est ce qu'il me faut pour renforcer mon règne. Un héritier que tout le monde aimera. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? »

« Vous avez sûrement raison. Est-ce de cela dont vous vouliez discuter avec moi ? »

Elle a remarqué son embarras, ça a l'air de l'amuser. Elle se lève, plonge ses yeux dans les siens, sourit.

« A vrai dire... je ne veux pas faire que discuter, ce soir. »

Il fait un pas en arrière, son cœur s'emballe, tout son être s'embrase. A t-il bien compris ?

« Votre Majesté ? »

Non, c'est impossible, il doit être en train de rêver, il a forcément dû mal comprendre, pourtant Daenerys enroule ses bras autour de sa taille.

« M'aimez-vous, Jorah ? »

« Bien sûr. Plus que tout. »

« Alors aidez-moi, je vous en prie. J'ai besoin de cet héritier... aidez-moi. »

Quand elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, quand il sent son souffle sur son visage, et puis quand ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, c'est là qu'il se rend compte que tout ça est bien réel, qu'elle est vraiment en train de l'embrasser, que son cœur est pressé contre son cœur.

« Attendez, » dit-il, à bout de souffle. « Jon... »

« Jon ne m'aime plus. Il me touche à peine. Je me sens si seule, Jorah. Je veux me sentir aimée. »

Lorsque Daenerys l'embrasse de nouveau, il cesse de réfléchir.

.

(C'est quand même bien dommage qu'il ait fallu la destruction d'une ville et des milliers de morts pour qu'il puisse sentir sa peau contre sa peau.)


	9. Chapter 9

Comment aurait-il pu refuser ?

Il aime Daenerys, il l'aime depuis tant d'années, elle a hanté ses songes et nourri son imagination, elle est ce pour quoi il s'est battu, ce pour quoi il a continué de respirer quand s'allonger et attendre le repos éternel aurait été tellement plus facile, pour elle il a bravé la chaleur, la maladie et son cœur brisé – _comment aurait-il pu refuser ?_

(C'est simple, pourtant. Il n'avait qu'à secouer la tête de droite à gauche, faire dix pas en arrière et sortir de la pièce. Cela aurait été facile, tellement facile, mais il s'est déjà détourné trop de fois.)

Jorah regarde le plafond. Daenerys s'est endormie contre lui, son visage est détendu, elle a un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle semble heureuse, heureuse de ne plus être seule, heureuse d'être aimée. Lui aussi est heureux, bien sûr, sans doute plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis un long moment, depuis les cloches et les cendres, pourtant il fronce les sourcils et se sent coupable.

Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas bien, il le sait. Daenerys est la femme de Jon, pas la sienne, c'est peut-être d'une tristesse infinie, c'est peut-être la pire injustice du monde, mais c'est comme ça. C'est Jon, le sang du dragon, le roi, pas lui. Ils ont tous les deux prononcé un serment dont il n'a été qu'un simple spectateur. Ils sont tous les deux destinés à la grandeur, lui devrait se terrer dans les ombres et observer en silence, comme il l'a toujours fait.

(Mais il ne l'a pas fait, cette fois. Il est entré dans la lumière de ses lèvres, attiré par le soleil brûlant de ses yeux.)

Sa gorge se noue. Comment va t-il regarder Jon en face, à présent ? Devrait-il le lui dire ? Comment réagira t-il s'il vient à l'apprendre ?

Daenerys remue, ouvre les yeux. Leurs regards se croisent.

« Jorah ? Vous ne dormez pas ? »

« Ce n'est rien. Rendormez-vous. »

Elle se redresse, il baisse pudiquement les yeux face à sa poitrine nue. Elle lui agrippe doucement le menton et le fait relever la tête.

« Vous regrettez ? »

Il discerne une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix, il réagit aussitôt, attrape sa main et y dépose un baiser.

« Cette nuit fut la plus belle de toute mon existence, » lui assure t-il.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il a pu imaginer, son cœur bat vite, peut-être va t-il finir par exploser. Daenerys semble rassurée, pourtant elle fronce les sourcils.

« Mais... »

Elle soupire, elle a deviné, peut-être parce que les mêmes doutes brûlent au fond d'elle.

« Jon. »

Il hoche la tête.

« C'est un homme bon, » dit-il. « C'est votre mari. Votre roi. Un dragon. Moi, je ne suis qu'un vieil ours. »

Elle enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et se presse contre lui.

« Jon ne m'aime plus. C'est vrai, c'est un dragon... mais c'est aussi un loup. Et le loup en lui ne veut plus m'aimer. Je me moque que vous ne soyez qu'un ours... sachez que vous êtes beaucoup plus que cela pour moi. »

Daenerys l'embrasse tendrement.

« Je ne regrette rien, » affirme t-elle. « Rien du tout. »

Elle pose la tête sur sa poitrine et écoute les battements de son cœur. Jorah caresse doucement ses cheveux.

(Il est trop tard pour les regrets, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?)

.

Daenerys se promène dans les couloirs, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Enfin, après ces longs mois de solitude glacée, elle se sent aimée, elle sent de nouveau le feu brûler dans ses veines.

_Je ne suis plus seule._

Jorah l'aime, elle le sait depuis des années, son amour était comme une étoile lointaine, la flamme vacillante d'une bougie.

La faible lueur s'est transformée en comète étincelante.

Elle sort du château et s'approche de Drogon, il laisse échapper un rugissement, sent-il à quel point elle est heureuse ?

_Je ne suis plus seule._

« Tout va s'arranger, Drogon, » affirme t-elle, les yeux brillants. « Tout va s'arranger. Je le sais. »

Sansa a ployé le genou. Les Immaculés contrôlent toutes les Sept Couronnes et les ports. Le calme va bientôt revenir, ils n'auront plus besoin de se montrer violents. Ses sujets comprendront bien vite qu'ils n'ont aucun intérêt à vouloir partir.

Si tout va bien, elle aura bientôt un héritier.

_Je ne suis plus seule. Je ne serai plus jamais seule._

Un héritier. Un enfant. L'assurance d'un règne heureux et prospère.

« Mon règne va être magnifique. »

Elle lève les yeux vers le soleil et sourit.

.

(Rien ne pourra l'arrêter – pas même la glace.)

.

Daenerys le convoque de nouveau dans sa chambre la nuit suivante. Et la suivante. Et toutes celles qui suivent.

Plusieurs fois Jorah pense qu'il va trouver la force de renoncer, de lui dire qu'il est désolé mais qu'il ne peut pas faire ça à Jon, il ne peut pas être le père de son enfant, il ne veut pas qu'elle donne naissance à un bâtard dont la légitimité pourrait être remise en question, il pense qu'il sera assez fort mais il n'en est rien, c'est à chaque fois la même chose, il a l'impression que le jour où il cessera de l'embrasser la glace le consumera entièrement.

Jon n'est pas idiot, bien sûr. Il a vu le sourire rêveur de Daenerys, son regard déterminé, la façon dont elle se frotte le ventre avec espoir.

Un soir, Jorah est sur le point de la rejoindre quand il sort de l'ombre.

Tous deux s'observent en silence pendant de longues secondes, et Jorah pense que ça y est, que c'est fini pour lui, que Jon va le transpercer avec Grand-Griffe pour avoir séduit sa femme sous ses yeux, pour avoir volé quelque chose qui n'a jamais été à lui, n'aurait jamais dû l'être. Il est tenté de fermer les yeux, de lui demander de faire ça rapidement mais Jon n'a pas son épée avec lui, il n'a même pas l'air en colère.

« Je suis désolé, » parvient à dire Jorah.

Devrait-il dire quelque chose pour sa défense ? Mais comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il n'a aucune excuse, aucune sinon son amour inconditionnel pour Daenerys ?

Jon s'avance, désabusé.

« Il semble qu'elle aura sa dynastie. Son héritier, » dit-il.

Il ne répond pas. Jon rit amèrement.

« Vous l'aimez vraiment, pas vrai ? »

(Pourquoi Jorah a t-il l'impression que c'est mal, qu'il devrait se sentir coupable ? Parce que Daenerys est une meurtrière ?)

« Oui, » admet-il. « Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un avant elle. »

Jon acquiesce lentement. Et il se détourne.

« Je vois. »

Il commence à s'éloigner, puis il se fige, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

« Peut-être pourrez vous lui apporter ce que je ne pourrai jamais lui donner. Peut-être que votre amour sera suffisant pour éteindre le brasier de la folie. »

Il disparaît dans les ombres, comme un loup partant hurler à la lune.

.

(Jorah a gagné, c'est lui qui partage le lit de Daenerys, désormais, l'ours a triomphé du lion et du dragon, alors pourquoi a t-il aussi l'impression d'avoir perdu ?)

.

« Tu as fait le bon choix, Dany. »

Viserys hoche la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Un ours n'est pas un dragon, mais c'est déjà mieux qu'un loup. Il ne sera pas tenté de courir rejoindre sa meute à la première occasion. »

Daenerys ne répond pas, détourne le regard, son frère est agaçant, pourquoi persiste t-il à lui empoisonner l'esprit ? Elle se débrouille très bien sans lui.

« Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques mois, » poursuit Viserys. « Tu seras vite enceinte. C'est ta destinée. Et ensuite, si l'ours a des scrupules ou devient gênant, ce sera facile de te débarrasser de lui : il ne manquera à personne. »

« Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal ! » rétorque t-elle, horrifiée. « Jorah compte beaucoup pour moi. Il m'aime. Il me sera toujours loyal, je le sais. »

« Quel homme accepterait que son enfant soit élevé par un autre ? Il te causera des problèmes, il deviendra jaloux. Aux yeux du monde, ton enfant sera un dragon. Jamais personne ne doit soupçonner qu'il est à moitié ours. »

« Tu ne le connais pas ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. N'importe quoi. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Le loup, le kraken, le lion, l'ours... je me demande qui finira par te tuer. »

Il disparaît.

.

(Personne ne la tuera. Elle les tuera d'abord s'ils la trahissent – sauf l'ours, bien sûr. L'ours ne la trahira pas.)

.

« Il semblerait que les Immaculés aient été efficaces. Aucun navire n'a été volé depuis quelque temps, » dit Jon.

Il la regarde sans émotion. Il sait, il sait forcément. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Pourquoi n'a t-il pas hurlé sa rage, sa jalousie et sa colère ? Pourquoi parle t-il avec Jorah comme si tout était normal, comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il partage le lit de sa femme tous les soirs ?

(Une part d'elle espérait qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il lui demande des explications, elle espérait qu'il l'aime encore, juste un peu. Elle n'espère plus rien, maintenant. Ce feu-là s'est définitivement éteint.)

« Bien, bien, » répond t-elle.

Jon s'incline légèrement, quitte la pièce, la laissant seule avec Jorah. Ses sujets ne peuvent plus partir. Ils resteront à Westeros, ils resteront sur les terres du dragon.

L'explosion de triomphe qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir ne vient pas.

« Votre Majesté ? » dit Jorah. « Tout va bien ? »

La journée, il se comporte comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux, comme si elle n'était que sa reine et que lui n'était que sa Main. Daenerys en croirait presque qu'elle a imaginé ses baisers et ses caresses.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Plus personne ne peut partir. »

« Eh bien... j'imagine. »

Elle se lève, croise les mains derrière son dos, s'approche de la fenêtre et contemple la mer.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne veux pas les retenir de force. »

Daenerys se retourne.

« Pourquoi m'aimez-vous, Jorah ? »

Il semble pris au dépourvu par sa question, ses joues s'enflamment. Elle lui sourit pour l'encourager.

« Je vous aime pour le feu qui brûle en vous, pour votre détermination, pour ces rêves qui vous habitent. Je vous aime parce que vous êtes une survivante, parce que vous vous battez pour ce qui est juste, pour un monde meilleur. Je vous aime pour la façon dont vous souriez, dont vous riez, je vous aime pour ces cloches qui tintent dans vos cheveux. Le monde a changé, rien n'est plus comme avant, et je vous aime parce que vous êtes mon soleil au milieu de ce brouillard infini. »

Elle a les larmes aux yeux quand il termine de parler. C'est beau, ce qu'il vient de lui dire, tellement beau. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu entendre sans en avoir conscience, c'est probablement la plus belle chose qu'on lui ait jamais dite.

Daenerys sourit à travers ses larmes et lui donne un long baiser passionné. Qui pourrait les surprendre, de toute façon ? Jon est déjà au courant, elle n'a aucun ennemi sur cette île, et même si c'était le cas, elle est la reine, elle peut faire ce qui lui chante, le dragon ne se soucie nullement de ce que pensent les moutons.

« Comment faire pour qu'ils m'aiment, Jorah ? » demande t-elle en s'écartant légèrement, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de sa taille. « Je veux qu'ils m'aiment. Je veux qu'ils me voient comme vous me voyez. »

« Je ne sais pas, » admet-il. « Mais je vous aiderai. Je ferai tout pour qu'ils vous aiment. »

Son cœur est une boule de feu qui la réchauffe de l'intérieur.

Daenerys n'aura plus jamais froid, elle le sait.

Tout ira bien.

.

(« Tu es si naïve, ma sœur. »)

.

Daenerys vole sur le dos de Drogon, pendant un instant elle a été tentée de se rendre à Port-Réal, de voir si les cendres ont disparu, de voir à quoi ressemble le Donjon Rouge, maintenant, sa maison, elle a vite changé d'avis, il faut qu'elle soit sûre que toutes les traces de la bataille aient disparu, qu'on ne puisse pas deviner que le feu a consumé la ville de son baiser mortel.

« Bientôt, ce sera comme si ça n'avait jamais existé, » dit-elle à Drogon alors qu'il se pose.

Elle regarde vers le Nord, là où est Winterfell, là où est Sansa Stark, la louve aux yeux de glace. L'ennemie mortelle du feu.

Daenerys sent la présence de Viserys derrière elle.

« Les Nordiens l'aiment, » dit-elle.

« Ça ne fait aucun doute. »

« Comment a t-elle fait ? » demande t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Comment ? »

« Facile, » dit Viserys. « Elle est belle. Juste. Douce, mais féroce. Elle ne cherche pas le pouvoir pour elle-même, elle veut l'utiliser pour aider son peuple. »

« Moi aussi, je suis juste, douce et féroce. Moi aussi je souhaite aider mon peuple. »

C'est étrange. Il semblerait que finalement, elle et Sansa sont assez semblables. Ça ne fait que la contrarier un peu plus.

« Pourquoi l'aiment-ils alors qu'ils ont peur de moi ? Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas grandi à Westeros ? Parce qu'ils me voient comme une étrangère ? »

« En partie. Mais pas seulement. »

 _Tu connais la réponse_ , _Dany_ , semble t-il lui dire. _Tu sais pourquoi._

« Est-ce à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Port-Réal ? » murmure t-elle. « Mais c'est du passé, tout ça. Pourquoi tout le monde se préoccupe t-il à ce point du passé ? »

Le passé est comme des chaînes invisibles, le passé se dresse sur le sentier de la grandeur et de la prospérité.

« Ils savent que Sansa Stark n'a jamais brûlé aucune ville, » reprend Viserys. « Et comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle n'est qu'une louve. Tu as le sang du dragon Dany. Cesse de chercher l'amour de ton peuple. Choisis la peur. Réveille le dragon. Va réduire ce royaume de glace en cendres avant que les loups ne te dévorent. »

Elle ferme les yeux, caresse les écailles de Drogon, imagine ce que ça ferait de voler jusqu'au Nord et de répandre le feu et le sang, elle pense aux cris de Sansa, à sa rage glacée, à sa totale impuissance, elle sourit légèrement, ce serait facile, vraiment, faire plier les loups, il y aurait une nouvelle cloche dans ses cheveux.

« Jon ne me le pardonnerait jamais, » soupire t-elle.

(Elle voit l'horreur dans ses yeux, dans les yeux de Jorah, elle frissonne.)

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour être la reine des cendres. »

.

( _C'est trop tard_ hurlent mille fantômes autour d'elle, Viserys, Tyrion, Sansa, Jon, Barristan, Aerys, Jorah – elle ne fait plus la différence entre les vivants et les morts. _C'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard._ )

.

Jorah entre dans la bibliothèque du château. Sam s'y trouve, il est assis à une table, entouré par une immense pile de livres.

« Bonjour, Sam. »

Il relève la tête, sourit.

« Bonjour, Ser Jorah. »

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. »

Jorah s'assoit en face de lui. Sam se fait assez discret depuis qu'il est arrivé à Peyredragon. Quand il n'est pas avec Gilly et leurs enfants, il se terre dans la bibliothèque, comme s'il se cachait de Daenerys – ce qui est probablement le cas, même si personne n'osera jamais l'avouer.

« Comment va Jeyne ? » demande t-il.

« Oh, très bien, merci ! Le petit Sam l'adore, ils sont vraiment adorables tous les deux. Rien ne vous empêche de venir la voir, vous savez. »

« Je sais, je sais... »

Il se met à penser aux nuits qu'il passe avec Daenerys, à cet héritier tant espéré, tant rêvé, imagine ce que ça ferait de le prendre dans ses bras, de le voir sourire, de l'entendre rire.

(Un autre rêve qui partira en fumée ?)

« Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? » demande t-il.

« Ce sont des livres de géographie, » répond Sam. « J'étudie les cartes. »

« Je vois. »

Il ouvre un livre consacré à Essos, pense à Braavos, il sourit, c'est là qu'il emmènera Daenerys, il le lui a promis, ensemble ils retrouveront la maison à la porte rouge de son enfance.

« Un jour, j'irai voir les citronniers à Braavos, » déclare t-il.

Son sourire meurt, brûlé par le regard perplexe de Sam.

« A Braavos ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien... il n'y a pas de citronniers, à Braavos. Ils ne pourraient jamais pousser là-bas. »

Jorah arrête de respirer, sent son cœur se tordre.

« Pas de citronniers ? »

Sam secoue la tête.

« Pas de citronniers. »

Jorah se lève, manque de tomber.

« Je vois. Merci, Sam. »

_Pas de citronniers à Braavos. Pas de citronniers. Pas de citronniers._

.

« Je pourrais voler jusqu'à Braavos. Jusqu'à la maison à la porte rouge et le citronnier. »

Viserys soupire.

« Allons, Dany. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a ni maison à la porte rouge, ni citronnier. »


	10. Chapter 10

Daenerys est un soleil autour duquel gravitent Jon et Jorah. Ils sont comme des petites étoiles qui brillent faiblement et qui semblent s'éteindre quand elle apparaît.

Comment pourraient-ils faire de l'ombre au soleil ?

Ils ont prêté serment. Peut-être se sont-ils condamnés en le faisant, peut-être seront-ils incapables de résister et finiront brûlés sur sa terre de feu. Et ils ne feront rien pour empêcher ça.

On ne dit pas non au soleil. On ne dit pas non au dragon.

Un soir, Jorah voit Jon sortir de la chambre de Daenerys. Il sait qu'ils n'ont pas fait que discuter, ça lui donne envie de hurler, mais il n'en a pas le droit, bien sûr. Jon est le roi. Jon a le sang du dragon. C'est lui qui devrait vouloir le tuer.

« Je suis le roi, » lui dit Jon, les yeux baissés, presque dégoûté. « Je dois faire mon devoir. »

Jorah incline la tête, crispe les poings, et étouffe son désespoir.

« Bien sûr. »

Daenerys l'attend, assise sur son lit. Elle ne lui fournit aucune explication, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Une reine ne se justifie pas. Un dragon ne se justifie pas.

(Ses lèvres sont toujours aussi chaudes.)

.

« Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec le loup, » dit Viserys.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Comment peux-tu encore le laisser te toucher ? »

« C'est toujours mon mari. Ma famille. »

Il éclate d'un rire moqueur.

« Il est faible. »

« Je suis la reine. Je fais ce qui me plaît. J'ai besoin d'un héritier. Peu importe qui me le donne. »

(Elle est la reine. Qui oserait se dresser sur son chemin ? Qui oserait s'opposer à elle et à son destin ?)

.

Tout est différent, la nuit. Le soleil disparaît. Il ne reste que des étoiles lointaines. La lune est froide, la lune est blanche comme la neige.

Le soleil est feu. La lune est glace. Daenerys a fait son choix il y a longtemps.

 _Lune de mes jours_. Drogo se trompait, bien sûr, mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Elle n'aime pas dormir. Quand elle dort, elle est vulnérable. La comète ne brille pas dans ses rêves – dans ses cauchemars.

C'est toujours la même chose. Elle marche dans l'obscurité, son enfant dans les bras. Elle fuit quelque chose. Les étoiles ne sont pas assez lumineuses pour éclairer son chemin, elle tombe à genoux.

C'est là qu'elle le voit. Drogon.

« Pas mon enfant, Drogon. Je t'en supplie. Ce n'est qu'un bébé. Épargne-le, je t'en prie. »

C'est alors que les cloches sonnent. Une voix hurle dans sa tête.

 _Dracarys_.

Alors Drogon ouvre la gueule et Daenerys prend feu.

.

(Elle n'est jamais l'Imbrûlée, dans ses rêves. )

.

Daenerys ne se réveille pas en hurlant. Jorah n'a pas la moindre idée des visions d'horreur qui hantent son esprit. Elle verse quelques larmes, parfois, en silence.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » raille Viserys. « Tu ne pleurais pas quand tu as brûlé tous ces enfants. »

Elle ne répond pas.

« La grandeur a un prix, » dit-il. « L'histoire est écrite dans le sang. »

Il disparaît.

« Le sang... » murmure t-elle.

Le soleil se lève. Elle pose une main sur son ventre.

Elle n'a pas saigné depuis plusieurs mois.

.

(L'obscurité ne peut rien contre elle. La glace ne peut rien contre elle. L'histoire est écrite dans le feu.)

.

Daenerys veut que cette annonce soit spéciale. Grandiose. Elle veut que lorsqu'on parle de son règne à l'avenir, on parle de ce jour comme étant un moment charnière.

Elle est assise sur son trône. Ce n'est pas le Trône de Fer, pas encore, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce sera l'instant où le dragon a décidé de rentrer à la maison.

Tout le monde est agenouillé devant elle – les Immaculés, Sam, Gilly, leurs enfants, Jon et Jorah. Ils la regardent presque craintivement.

Elle sourit.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Elle pose une main sur son ventre.

« Je porte un enfant. L'héritier de la maison Targaryen. Le sang du dragon. »

Silence. Personne ne parle. Jon et Jorah échangent un regard. Son sourire s'efface. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas l'air heureux ?

« C'est un signe, » poursuit-elle. « Un signe du destin. Le dragon est en exil depuis trop longtemps. Il est temps que nous rentrions à la maison. »

Elle se lève. Le Donjon Rouge n'est pas entièrement reconstruit mais il est de nouveau habitable. Ça lui suffit. Elle n'est pas destinée à rester à Peyredragon pour toujours. Sa maison l'attend, elle, la reine des Sept Couronnes.

Elle s'approche de Sam.

« Envoyez un corbeau à tous les seigneurs du royaume. Tout le monde devrait se réjouir avec moi. »

« Ce sera fait, Majesté. »

Elle jette un regard à Jon et Jorah.

(Le feu ne brille pas dans leurs yeux.)

.

« Tu es confiante, Dany, » fait remarquer Viserys lorsqu'elle entre dans sa chambre.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu n'es pas enceinte depuis très longtemps, et voilà que tu en informes les Sept Couronnes... »

« Eh bien ? »

« Tu pourrais le perdre. »

Daenerys éclate de rire, comme d'habitude son frère la sous-estime, il ne comprend rien au destin, c'est bien pour ça qu'il est mort, il a tenté de s'en prendre à elle, au véritable sang du dragon.

« Cet enfant est ma destinée. Je ne le perdrai pas. »

Vaincues, les prophéties, les malédictions. Terrassés, les obstacles, les ennemis. Oubliées, les cloches, les cendres. Rien ne l'arrêtera.

Rien ne les arrêtera, pense t-elle en caressant son ventre.

.

Daenerys est avec Drogon et lui murmure des choses que Jorah ne peut pas entendre. Il s'approche doucement d'elle, la tête baissée.

« Bonjour, Jorah, » sourit-elle. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, je vous remercie... mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous poser cette question, » répond t-il en jetant un œil à son ventre.

« Oh, je vais très bien. »

Elle s'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Je suis tellement heureuse. »

« C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je suis très heureux pour vous. »

« Vraiment ? »

Son sourire est triste.

« Vous ne semblez pas l'être, pourtant. »

La vérité est qu'il ne sait pas quoi en penser. Un enfant suffira t-il à faire oublier le massacre de Port-Réal ? Cette nouvelle vie pourra t-elle faire disparaître la lueur de folie pour de bon ? Daenerys lui saisit la main et la pose sur son ventre.

« Cette enfant est destiné à de grandes choses, » murmure t-elle. « Je le sais. »

(Le destin, toujours le destin. Pensait-elle que son destin était de faire sombrer une ville entière sous les flammes de sa folie ?)

« Oui, Majesté, » acquiesce t-il.

Pour la millième fois, il acquiesce. Il le fera encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa nuque se rompe.

« Vous m'aiderez, n'est-ce pas, Jorah ? Cet enfant aura besoin de vous. Moi, j'aurai besoin de vous. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il dépose un baiser sur sa main.

« Je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber. »

Ses propres lèvres sont aussi chaudes que les siennes. Quand ils s'embrassent, c'est comme une éruption volcanique.

.

(Le volcan pourrait-il s'éteindre un jour ?)

.

Daenerys regarde la mer, des bateaux s'éloignent déjà en direction de la capitale, c'est l'heure du grand départ, enfin, après presque un an passé loin du Trône de Fer, loin de sa maison. Elle frémit d'excitation, pose une main sur son ventre, ferme les yeux et imagine que la mer est en feu, un océan de flammes, mais pas des flammes destructrices et mortelles, non – surtout pas ce type de flammes.

Jon est déjà parti, il ne reste plus qu'elle et Jorah sur l'île.

« N'êtes-vous pas triste de partir ? » demande t-il.

« Non. Je rentre à la maison. »

L'image d'un citronnier occupe son esprit. Elle secoue la tête. Il ne s'agit pas de cette maison-là, pas encore... un jour, un jour elle reverra la porte rouge...

Elle saisit la main de Jorah et s'approche de Drogon.

« Allons-y. »

Il s'arrête, a un mouvement de recul.

« N'ayez pas peur, » dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Je n'ai pas peur, mais n'est-ce pas inapproprié ? Je ne suis pas votre roi. »

« Je suis la reine. Je fais ce qui me plaît. »

C'est satisfaisant de le dire à voix haute. _Je suis la reine._ A peine quatre mots, quatre mots pour un pouvoir infini, une destinée grandiose. Daenerys est la reine, et elle emmènera qui elle veut sur le dos de son dragon.

(« Ce n'est pas comme si'l restait quiconque pour vous voir à Port-Réal, » raille Viserys.)

Elle se sent en sécurité quand Jorah referme ses bras autour de sa taille, elle se sent libre quand Drogon s'envole, elle se sent heureuse, détendue, elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait conquérir le monde en un instant, faire plier les tyrans, libérer les esclaves, elle est pareille à une comète, elle devient vraiment la reine dragon.

« Tout va bien ? » demande t-elle à Jorah en regardant derrière elle.

« Tout va bien, » répond t-il.

Elle voit qu'il n'est pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle, c'est bien normal, Jorah est un ours, il n'a pas d'ailes, il n'a pas l'habitude de voler. Il est une étoile tombée sur terre. Daenerys l'aidera à regagner les cieux.

Elle pense à Port-Réal, aux rues colorées, aux applaudissements, aux délicieuses odeurs de citron, aux jardins du Donjon Rouge, elle se met à sourire, les cendres ont disparu, toutes ces choses n'attendent plus qu'elle, son règne va véritablement pouvoir commencer.

Quand Drogon se pose devant le Donjon, elle a l'illusion que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Les cendres et l'odeur de brûlé ont disparu.

Et puis l'illusion se brise en même temps que ses rêveries. Les traces de destruction sont encore visibles. Tout est loin d'être reconstruit.

Elle n'entend que le silence, à peine brisé par le bruit que font les ouvriers.

Jorah lui jette un regard inquiet.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Elle baisse les yeux vers son ventre encore plat. Le souvenir du massacre flotte encore dans l'air. Est-ce vraiment cela que son enfant verra ? Ou tout sera t-il reconstruit quand il sera en âge de comprendre ?

« Je vais bien, » dit-elle, déterminée. « Allons-y. Mon trône m'attend. »

(Ses rêves deviennent réalité. Elle ne doit pas avoir de doutes. Elle ne doit pas regarder en arrière.)

.

Elle est seule lorsqu'elle s'assoit sur le Trône de Fer.

Elle se répète que c'est faux, que ses Immaculés sont partout dans le Donjon, que Jon et Jorah ne sont pas loin, qu'elle est la reine, et qu'une reine n'est jamais seule.

_Je ne suis pas seule. Je ne serai plus jamais seule._

Pourtant, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle répète ce mantra dans son esprit, elle ne parvient jamais à y croire.

« C'est ici que Père est mort, » dit Viserys. « C'est ici que Jaime Lannister l'a transpercé de son épée. Un membre de la garde royale. Quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance. Tu vois toutes ces ombres, Dany ? Ce sont tes ennemis. Et ils en ont après toi. »

« Tu mens, » répond t-elle. « C'est ma maison. Je suis en sécurité ici. »

Il soupire.

« Quand as-tu jamais été en sécurité ? Tu portes un enfant. Tes ennemis penseront que tu es vulnérable. Ils n'hésiteront pas à se débarrasser de toi... se débarrasser de vous deux. »

Il se glisse derrière elle.

« Choisis la peur, Dany. Réveille le dragon. Réveille le dragon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

.

Daenerys ne met pas longtemps à choisir quelle chambre deviendra la sienne.

Comme elle l'a fait un an plus tôt, elle pénètre dans ce qui fut l'antre de Cersei Lannister, dans la tanière du lion.

« Vous avez perdu, » dit-elle à voix haute. « Vous avez perdu, et moi, j'ai gagné. Je suis la reine. Et où êtes-vous, maintenant ? »

Elle explore la pièce, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait la première fois. Elle s'intéresse au coffret à bijoux de la lionne, l'ouvre sans véritablement savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Un étrange sentiment la submerge lorsqu'elle découvre la couronne de son ennemie déchue. Elle la saisit délicatement, l'observe comme si elle venait de trouver un trésor, pense à la couronne qui est sur sa tête.

Le dragon a vaincu le lion. Ne reste de lui qu'un morceau de ferraille, un vestige, le souvenir d'un règne bientôt oublié.

« J'ai gagné, » répète Daenerys.

Elle pose la couronne sur le bureau. Que doit-elle en faire ? S'en débarrasser ? Non, ce serait trop simple. Elle la gardera comme un trophée de guerre, un symbole de sa victoire.

Jorah ne vient pas la rejoindre, cette nuit-là. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Elle a ce qu'elle voulait. Un héritier. Pourtant, ses caresses, ses baisers et son amour lui manquent.

Elle s'endort le cœur lourd.

L'enfant dans ses rêves semble plus réel, elle le prend dans ses bras, lui caresse les cheveux, il sent bon, c'est le parfum de l'enfance et de l'innocence, c'était son parfum, avant, du temps de la maison à la porte rouge.

« Mon fils, » sourit-elle. « Mon héritier. Ma destinée. »

« Je n'y compterais pas trop. »

Elle sursaute. Cersei Lannister se tient face à elle. Elle tient un petit garçon blond par la main. Daenerys ne peut détacher les yeux de la couronne posée sur sa tête.

« Je suis en vie, » prévient-elle. « Et j'ai un héritier. Je vais revenir. Je vais revenir et récupérer ce qui m'appartient. »

« Non. Le Trône de Fer est à moi. Je vous ai vaincue. Chassée. »

Cersei éclate de rire.

« Je suis une lionne, ma chère. Une lionne n'abandonne jamais. »

Daenerys se réveille en sursaut, tente de sa calmer – c'était un mauvais rêve, rien qu'un mauvais rêve.

Elle manque de hurler quand elle voit l'homme qui est assis sur son lit.

« Vous ne pensiez pas vous débarrasser de nous si facilement, j'espère ? » rit Tyrion.

.

(« Nous allons revenir. Nous ne resterons pas cachés pour toujours. Nous planifions notre revanche. Les lions reviendront, plus forts que jamais. »)

.

« Jon ! »

Daenerys le rattrape alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir du château.

« Oui ? »

Son ton est aussi froid que d'ordinaire, l'enfant n'a rien changé entre eux et ça la désespère, ça la désespère tellement.

« Les derniers Lannister. Où sont-ils ? »

Il a l'air perplexe.

« Les derniers Lannister. La famille de Tyrion et Cersei. La famille de mes ennemis. Où sont-ils ? »

« A Port-Lannis, sous étroite surveillance. C'est une des premières choses que tu as ordonnées après... après la bataille. Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

(Les lions sont tenus en laisse par les Immaculés. Tout va bien. Cersei et Tyrion ne pourront pas compter sur eux pour la renverser. Tout va bien.)

« Si, si... merci, Jon. »

C'est lui, le loup, pourtant en cet instant elle a l'impression d'être faite de glace.

.

Jorah et Jon observent Daenerys se promener dans les jardins, certains arbres ont commencé à repousser, elle a l'air plutôt heureuse, pourtant Jorah ne peut s'empêcher de voir la lueur de déception dans son regard. Il sait ce qu'elle cherche – ce qu'elle cherche et ne trouvera pas.

« Qui est le père, à votre avis ? » demande Jon.

Il imagine à qui pourra ressembler cet enfant, s'il sera seulement possible de le savoir un jour.

« Je l'ignore, » admet-il. « Cela a t-il de l'importance ? »

Pas pour Daenerys, en tout cas, il le sait, elle se moque bien de savoir si son enfant tiendra du loup ou de l'ours, seul le sang du dragon lui importe, son sang.

« Non, » répond Jon. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Pas pour Daenerys, et pas pour eux non plus, si ce voile d'incertitude ne se lève jamais ils passeront leur vie à douter mais ils l'aimeront comme leur propre enfant, il en est certain, Jon est trop honorable pour le laisser tomber, et Jorah aime trop Daenerys pour cela.

La reine se dirige vers eux, Jon s'empresse de s'éloigner mais elle ne semble même pas le remarquer.

« Il n'y a pas de citronnier, » dit-elle, l'air perdu. « J'ai cherché partout mais il n'y en a pas. »

Elle pose les deux mains sur son ventre.

« Je veux que mon enfant voie les citronniers. Ceux de Braavos. Celui dans le jardin de la maison à la porte rouge. »

Jorah ferme les yeux, puis il sourit avant de faire quelque chose d'idiot, comme fondre en larmes. Les mots de Sam sont aussi acérés que des poignards.

_Il n'y a pas de citronniers à Braavos._

« Nous irons, » lui dit-il. « Nous irons... »

.

« Oh, Dany, je te l'ai dit, pourtant. Il n'y a pas de maison à la porte rouge. Elle n'existe pas, » répète Viserys.

« Tu mens. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était un de tes jeux préférés quand tu étais petite. Nous n'avions pas de maison, alors tu en inventais une. Tu aimais tellement le rouge. Un jour, une femme a eu pitié de nous et nous a offert des gâteaux au citron. Voilà comment est née ta maison à la porte rouge. Elle n'a jamais existé que dans ton imagination. »

« Tu mens ! Je m'en souviens très bien... tous les matins, j'ouvrais ma fenêtre et je pouvais voir le citronnier... je cueillais des citrons... elle existe, je m'en souviens... »

Il lui jette un regard plein de pitié.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi... »

.

(Elle n'est pas folle, elle ne confond pas les rêves et la réalité. La maison à la porte rouge et le citronnier existent, et elle y emmènera son enfant.)


	11. Chapter 11

Daenerys voit son ventre gonfler, elle est émerveillée, se souvient de sa première grossesse il y a des années, elle avait à peine seize ans et savait déjà qu'une grande destinée l'attendait. Elle voulait tant de choses pour Rhaego, elle voulait un grand khalasar, les Sept Couronnes, le Trône de Fer.

D'autres images lui reviennent. Mirri Maz Duur. Un rituel étrange. Un bébé mort-né. Un oreiller sur le visage de Drogo.

Elle a été dupée une fois. Elle doit faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais. Personne n'empêchera son enfant de venir au monde, d'ouvrir les yeux, de survoler le monde sur le dos de Drogon.

Les yeux scrutateurs de Tyrion ne la quittent pas.

« Il mourra, » prédit-il.

Elle se détourne, cherche Viserys, ne le trouve pas. Où est-il lorsqu'elle a besoin de lui ? Elle ne devrait pas être surprise, pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que son frère l'abandonne de la sorte.

« Qu'en savez-vous ? » répond t-elle.

Tyrion retire son insigne de Main de la reine, joue avec, une grimace moqueuse sur les lèvres.

« Quelqu'un le tuera, et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour le sauver. »

« Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre, vous ne pouvez même pas vous approcher de Port-Réal. »

Il éclate de rire.

« Ai-je parlé de moi ? C'est vrai, Cersei et moi avons longuement parlé de la façon dont nous comptons nous débarrasser de vous et de votre bâtard... mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'en aurons pas la chance, » soupire t-il. « Vous êtes entourée par vos ennemis, Majesté, et le pire dans tout ça est que vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte. »

Après une courbette moqueuse, il disparaît. Daenerys pose les mains sur son ventre, déterminée.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je tuerai le premier qui tentera de s'en prendre à toi. Tu vivras, mon enfant, tu vivras. »

.

(Ses rêves deviennent réalité, alors son enfant vivra – il ne peut pas en être autrement.)

.

Viserys vient la voir un peu plus tard.

« Il a raison, tu sais. »

« Qui donc ? »

« Tyrion Lannister. Tu es entourée par tes ennemis. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Vous mentez. Vous m'avez laissée tomber tous les deux. Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? »

« Eh bien, pour rester en vie, » répond Viserys comme si c'était une évidence.

.

Quand vient la nuit, Daenerys se promène dans les couloirs sombres du Donjon Rouge. Sur son chemin, elle croise des ombres et des fantômes.

Rhaegar court après ses enfants Aegon et Rhaenys en se demandant s'il doit les emmener avec lui le jour où il partira retrouver Lyanna Stark. Barristan Selmy marche d'un pas déterminé, son épée à la main, et lui conseille d'être toujours prudente. Viserys touche le ventre gonflé de Rhaella et lui demande s'il aura un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Cersei vole un baiser à Jaime. Tyrion raconte une histoire à Tommen et Myrcella. Sansa a dérobé des gâteaux au citron et lui rappelle que personne ne doit être au courant.

Daenerys se fige quand elle aperçoit un autre fantôme avec des yeux violets. Les cloches dans ses cheveux d'argent sont toutes fêlées et sonnent faux.

L'autre Daenerys tient un enfant sans visage par la main. Il est couvert de cendres.

« Attention, » lui dit-elle en jetant un œil autour d'elle. « Les fantômes sont partout. »

Les fantômes s'effacent.

Daenerys se laisse glisser contre le mur et se met à trembler.

.

(Ses ennemis sont comme les fantômes. Ils sont partout. Ils vont la dévorer.)

.

« Majesté ? »

Jorah tombe à genoux à côté de Daenerys, assise à même le sol et frissonnant de tout son corps.

« Majesté, que se passe t-il ? »

« Les fantômes, Jorah. Je vois les fantômes du Donjon Rouge. »

Il plisse les yeux, regarde autour de lui. Rien ne vient troubler le calme de la nuit, rien – surtout pas des fantômes.

« Ils sont comme mes ennemis, Jorah. Ils sont partout, je les vois, je les sens autour de moi, ils regardent mon ventre... mon enfant est en danger. »

Elle lui agrippe le bras et le serre fort, tellement fort qu'elle lui fait presque mal, il veut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour la rassurer mais il ne trouve rien.

(Comment se bat-on contre la folie ?)

« Vous êtes épuisée, Majesté. Vous avez dû vous endormir et faire un mauvais rêve. »

(Oui, c'est forcément ça. Elle n'est pas folle, elle n'est pas folle, _elle n'est pas folle_.)

Il l'aide à se relever. Ses jambes tremblent, il enroule un bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« Venez. Je vais vous ramener à votre chambre. »

.

Jorah ne la croit pas.

Lorsqu'elle s'allonge sur son lit, ils reviennent. Les fantômes. Ils reviennent et ils lui sourient narquoisement. Dès qu'il sera parti, ils se jetteront sur elle, elle le sait.

(« Pourquoi te croirait-il ? » demande Viserys. « Lui ne voit pas des choses qui n'existent pas. »)

« Restez, Jorah, » le supplie t-elle alors que Tyrion joue avec une arbalète, que Jaime aiguise son épée et que Cersei tient un pot de feu grégeois. « Restez, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas être seule cette nuit. »

« Votre Majesté... je ne suis pas sûr que... »

« Restez, je vous en conjure. »

Ses yeux s'humidifient, elle ne peut pas retenir ses larmes et se met à pleurer. Il cède dès qu'il les voit rouler sur ses joues.

« Très bien, je vais rester avec vous. »

Elle hoche la tête. Il se glisse dans le lit et elle se presse contre son corps chaud. Ses bras rassurants se referment autour d'elle.

_Je suis en sécurité. Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre moi. Jorah me protégera._

Daenerys ferme les yeux et n'ose pas vérifier si les fantômes ont disparu.

.

Elle doit s'éloigner du Donjon Rouge, juste pour quelques heures, elle doit s'envoler loin des fantômes qui ne cessent de la tourmenter.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous échapper, » se moque Tyrion. « Où que vous alliez, nous vous retrouverons. »

Daenerys l'ignore et part à la recherche de Jon. De roi, il n'en a que le titre. Gouverner ne l'intéresse pas, il ne le fait que par obligation et passe la plupart de ses journées à aider à la reconstruction du Donjon et de la ville.

Elle le trouve dans la cour, se dirige vers lui.

« J'aimerais que nous allions dans les Terres de l'Orage. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi donc ? »

« Je veux voir mon peuple. J'ai été séparé de lui pendant bien trop longtemps. »

Tous ces gens doivent oublier ces récits qu'on leur a faits sur la destruction de la capitale, il faut qu'ils la voient comme leur reine légitime, comme leur sauveuse.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Tu es mon roi. Leur roi. Il faut qu'ils nous voient ensemble. Les derniers dragons. »

Il ne refuse pas, bien sûr. Il ne refuse jamais.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Elle jette un regard triomphant à Tyrion.

( _Vous voyez ? Je vais à la rencontre de mon peuple. Je les ai libérés de votre monstre de sœur. Ils ne peuvent que m'aimer._ )

.

« As-tu déjà oublié toutes ces émeutes, Dany ? L'exode vers Essos ? Ce que les Immaculés ont dû faire pour ramener l'ordre ? »

« C'est du passé, tout ça. La paix est revenue. Ils m'aimeront, exactement comme tous ces esclaves que j'ai libérés. »

.

Jon ne la serre pas aussi fort que Jorah, il s'accroche à elle uniquement pour ne pas tomber, elle se dit que c'est mieux que rien, que c'est toujours quelque chose.

Elle pense à son enfant, se demande si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Dans ses rêves elle voit toujours un garçon, peut-être parce qu'ils sont plus légitimes pour hériter du trône, mais c'est ridicule, après tout, elle est une femme, et elle est la reine. Jon n'est roi que parce qu'elle en a décidé ainsi.

« Tu avais déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ? » demande t-elle.

« Non, pas vraiment, » répond Jon.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux... »

Il soupire.

« Cela t'importe t-il ? »

« Bien sûr. Je tiens toujours à toi, Jon. »

Il ne répond pas. Daenerys décide de ne pas insister, à quoi bon essayer de raviver une flamme qui a voulu mourir ?

Drogon se pose non loin d'Accalmie. Quelques paysans décampent en apercevant ce dragon issu tout droit de leurs cauchemars. D'autres sont trop terrifiés pour faire le moindre mouvement. Daenerys se dirige vers eux, ils baissent aussitôt la tête.

Ils tremblent.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, » dit-elle doucement. « Je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

Deux enfants plus téméraires que les autres échappent à la surveillance de leur mère et s'approchent d'elle, les yeux ronds.

« Vous êtes la reine ? » demande le plus grand, le petit garçon.

« Oui. Je suis Daenerys Targaryen, et voici mon mari, Aegon. »

La petite fille jette un œil à Drogon.

« Est-ce que vous êtes venue ici pour nous brûler ? »

Daenerys secoue la tête, se force à sourire.

« Non. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous veux aucun mal. »

« Tout le monde dit que vous avez brûlé la capitale. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, aucun mot n'en sort, sa gorge se noue, son cœur se met à battre plus vite, que peut-elle dire ? Que peut-elle dire ? Jon a la tête baissée, il ne lui sera d'aucun secours.

_Que peut-elle dire ?_

« Bonne chance avec ça, Dany, » se moque Viserys. « Ils savent ce que tu as fait. Ce que tu es. Et ils ne l'oublieront pas. »

Le vent souffle, les cloches dans ses cheveux sonnent. Elle a l'impression que des cendres se déposent sur sa peau, la recouvrent entièrement, la consument.

« L'ancienne reine était un tyran. Je punis ceux qui le méritent, » dit-elle finalement.

Les petits enfants échangent un regard perplexe, elle s'aperçoit que malgré leur bravoure apparente, ils ont peur d'elle. Ils s'inclinent maladroitement et filent. Ses autres sujets l'observent craintivement, ils semblent n'attendre qu'une chose, qu'elle parte et qu'elle emmène les cloches et cette insupportable odeur de brûlé avec elle.

« Un tyran ? » dit Tyrion. « Vous êtes bien pire que Cersei. Jamais elle n'a brûlé une ville entière. »

« A quoi t'attendais-tu, Dany ? » demande Viserys.

Daenerys recule, du coin de l'oeil elle aperçoit les fantômes qui reviennent, elle attrape Jon par le bras.

« Partons. Il n'y a rien pour nous ici. »

Personne n'applaudit, personne ne chante son nom. Elle prend peur, imagine que quelqu'un dissimule un poignard derrière son dos, imagine qu'on lui transperce le ventre, qu'on tue son enfant, elle est vulnérable, il faut qu'elle rentre à la maison, en sécurité.

.

(Ce n'est que partie remise. Quand l'enfant sera né, ils l'aimeront. Ils les aimeront tous les deux.)

.

Jorah est dans la cour du Donjon Rouge lorsque Drogon s'y pose. Il doit comprendre que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu en voyant son visage, elle ne sourit pas, alors il ne pose aucune question.

Tyrion pointe son arbalète vers son ventre.

« Jorah, » dit-elle. « Rappelez les Immaculés qui sont dans le Bief. Je veux qu'ils gardent la capitale. »

Il paraît étonné.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne me sens pas en sécurité, » dit-elle un peu trop sèchement. « Mes ennemis sont partout. Ils me veulent du mal. Ils veulent s'en prendre à mon enfant. Je dois le protéger. »

Jorah baisse la tête.

« Ce sera fait, Majesté. »

Elle s'éloigne l'esprit plus tranquille.

(Une maison est un endroit où on se sent en sécurité, comme la maison à la porte rouge. Tant qu'elle reste ici, personne ne pourra l'atteindre.)

.

Jorah regarde le ventre de Daenerys s'arrondir, de plus en plus inquiet à mesure que les mois passent.

Il a un temps pensé que sa grossesse l'apaiserait, qu'elle serait plus douce, que la meilleure part d'elle reprendrait le dessus sur la plus mauvaise.

Il se trompait.

Daenerys devient paranoïaque, Daenerys voit des choses qui n'existent pas, Daenerys parle aux fantômes et se méfie d'ennemis imaginaires, Daenerys fait des cauchemars chaque nuit et il ne peut qu'essayer de la rassurer, impuissant.

« Heureusement que vous êtes là, Jorah, » lui dit-elle une nuit. « Vous seul m'êtes véritablement fidèle, je le sais, vous seul n'allez jamais me trahir. »

« Jon vous est fidèle, Votre Majesté. Yara Greyjoy et tous les autres seigneurs aussi. Ils ont ployé le genou, vous vous souvenez ? »

Elle cligne des yeux, comme si elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer ses rêves de la réalité, grimace.

« Mais pour combien de temps ? »

Il ne répond pas et pose une main sur son ventre pour sentir le bébé bouger.

( _Alors, tu penses toujours qu'elle n'est pas folle ?_ murmure une petite voix dans son esprit.)

.

Daenerys s'intéresse davantage à des menaces fantaisistes qu'au gouvernement du royaume. Jorah n'ose pas lui dire que retirer toutes ses troupes du Bief est probablement une mauvaise idée, il n'ose pas lui dire que certains pourraient être tentés d'en profiter.

(Les loups sont toujours aux abois.)

Avec un peu de chance, tout va s'arranger à la naissance de l'enfant. Une nouvelle ère. Il tente de s'en convaincre chaque soir au moment où il rejoint Daenerys dans sa chambre, au moment où elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, au moment où ils ne font qu'un.

« Préféreriez-vous que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ? » lui demande t-elle.

« Une fille, » répond t-il automatiquement. « Une fille qui soit aussi belle que vous. »

Elle sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Vous êtes si gentil, Jorah. »

Son regard s'assombrit et elle enfouit le visage dans son cou, et puis ne dit plus un mot.

(Quel fantôme a t-elle vu, cette fois ?)

.

Daenerys ne cherche plus à éviter Tyrion, il la suit où qu'elle aille, alors elle essaye de l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle peut, elle fuit la solitude pour ne plus que sa voix de traître hurle dans sa tête.

La petite Jeyne grandit vite, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Gilly, elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais au moins elle ne lui jette pas des regards accusateurs, elle ne la fixe pas comme si elle prévoyait de la tuer.

« Vos enfants sont adorables, » soupire t-elle un jour en berçant Jeyne. « Vous avez de la chance. »

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Pensez-vous que je serai une bonne mère ? »

« Bien sûr, Votre Majesté. Sam et Jeyne vous aiment beaucoup. Vous êtes douée avec les enfants. »

« Vous le pensez sincèrement ? »

Gilly hoche la tête. Tyrion éclate de rire.

« Tellement bonne que vous en avez brûlé des centaines et des centaines. »

(Des flammes. Des petits corps carbonisés. Des petits fantômes qui hurlent en la pointant du doigt.)

Elle rend Jeyne à Gilly, troublée.

.

« Tu te sens coupable ? » demande Viserys. « Tous ces pauvres enfants innocents... qu'aurais-tu pensé si c'était ton propre enfant qui était mort carbonisé ? »

Elle frotte son ventre gonflé.

« Je ne peux pas me sentir coupable. Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue. »

( _Si je regarde en arrière,_ il _est perdu.)_


	12. Chapter 12

Daenerys coule dans un océan sans lumière, sans chaleur, sans espoir. Elle agite les bras mais c'est inutile, jamais plus elle ne pourra remonter à la surface – c'est plus froid que la neige, c'est plus piquant que la glace.

Les fantômes la regardent sombrer sans réagir. Ils sourient. Ils ont causé sa perte, enfin, après tout ce temps. Le dragon se noie. Le feu s'éteint.

« Aidez-moi, » tente t-elle de dire.

Aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

Une horrible douleur lui transperce le ventre et elle sent son dernier souffle de vie la quitter.

Lorsque Daenerys ouvre les yeux, la douleur est toujours là. Elle pousse un long gémissement en touchant son ventre gonflé.

« Jorah, » dit-elle en grimaçant.

Il se redresse aussitôt – dormait-il ?

« Le bébé, » gémit-elle. « Le bébé... »

Elle a l'impression qu'une main s'est glissée en elle et lui déchire les entrailles, qu'on la brûle de l'intérieur, que le sang du dragon bouillonne et détruit tout sur son passage.

(Oh, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce que ça fasse si mal.)

Jorah réagit immédiatement, il se lève et sort dans le couloir, Daenerys repose la tête sur l'oreiller et fixe le plafond en serrant les dents.

A travers les larmes qui lui brouillent les yeux, elle parvient à sourire.

Sa destinée est en marche.

.

Jorah court dans les couloirs, il a à peine conscience de l'endroit où il va, il évolue dans le brouillard, la peur s'est insinuée en lui, la peur l'a presque paralysé mais son soleil est trop brillant pour qu'il l'abandonne.

_Et si Daenerys ne survivait pas ?_

Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, il hésite. Sam ou Jon ? Le mestre ou le roi ? Il ne sait pas, reste planté là de longues secondes, la peur revient, le cloue au sol.

_Et si Daenerys ne survivait pas ?_

Peut-être s'apprête t-elle à connaître le même destin que sa mère, peut-être que la feu de la vie va s'éteindre dans ses yeux comme il s'est éteint dans ceux de Rhaella il y a toutes ces années, peut-être que les dragons sont destinés à s'éteindre.

La pire part de lui, celle qui voit la lueur de la folie dans ses iris violets, celle qui entend les cloches et sent l'odeur de brûlé, lui murmure de ne rien faire, de l'abandonner aux fantômes qui la hantent, de la laisser se consumer de douleur, de faire une faveur à Westeros et de la laisser seule.

Il ne l'a jamais écoutée, bien sûr. Pourquoi commencerait-il aujourd'hui ?

Il s'appuie contre un mur. Et il compte.

Un.

_Je vais faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur._

Deux.

_Je veux que mon peuple m'aime._

Trois.

_Je vais renverser tous les tyrans et libérer les esclaves._

Quatre.

_Vous serez ma Main, n'est-ce pas, Jorah ?_

Cinq.

_Je vous fais confiance._

La peur s'en va.

Jorah se remet à courir.

.

(Il est sur le point de devenir père – en cet instant, dans son esprit, cet enfant est forcément le sien, il ne peut pas être celui de Jon.)

.

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis qu'il est parti ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus.

Quand Jorah entre dans la pièce avec Sam et Jon, un long hurlement déchire le silence. Il se précipite aux côtés de Daenerys.

« Sam est là, Majesté, » lui dit-il. « Tout va bien se passer, je vous le promets. »

« Je... j'ai mal, Jorah, tellement mal. »

Il a envie de pleurer, il n'a jamais supporté de la voir souffrir, il s'agenouille et lui attrape la main, y dépose un baiser.

« Restez avec moi, » demande t-elle. « Ne me laissez pas tomber. Ne m'abandonnez pas vous aussi... »

« Jamais, » promet-il.

Lui parler a au moins le mérite de la distraire, elle sourit un peu, et puis son sourire se change de nouveau en grimace.

« Je suis là, » répète t-il. « Je suis là. »

S'il n'avait pas aussi peur il aurait de la peine pour Jon, le roi se tient dans un coin de la pièce et semble ne pas savoir quoi faire, comme s'il n'était qu'un intrus, finalement il s'approche du lit et saisit l'autre main de Daenerys. Elle a l'air surprise et un peu perdue, aussi, puis son visage se fend d'un nouveau sourire.

Jorah fait un petit signe de tête à Jon.

Leur reine ne doit pas être seule aujourd'hui.

.

Daenerys pensait que les dragons ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qu'était réellement la douleur, qu'ils étaient immunisés contre elle, la douleur est comme le feu, et les dragons ne craignent pas le feu, pas vrai ?

Peut-être que ce feu-là est différent, c'est le feu du destin, le feu de la vie, des rêves naîtront des cendres de ce brasier, même le soleil doit souffrir pour s'extirper des ténèbres de la nuit lorsqu'il se lève.

Elle ne voit plus Jon, Jorah et Sam autour d'elle – elle ne voit que les fantômes.

(Comment pourra t-elle fuir, cette fois ?)

Daenerys s'aperçoit que ce ne sont pas les fantômes qu'elle voit habituellement, il ne s'agit ni de Viserys, ni de Tyrion, ni de Cersei. Elle ne les a jamais rencontrés mais elle sait immédiatement qui ils sont, la connaissance est inscrite dans son sang.

Elle n'est pas le seul dragon à être passée par là.

Visenya et Rhaenys, les sœurs d'Aegon le Conquérant, l'encouragent à voix basse. Alysanne, la femme du roi Jaehaerys, lui caresse les cheveux.

« J'ai eu quatorze enfants, » lui dit-elle. « La douleur était effroyable mais je l'ai vaincue. Vous pouvez le faire. »

Elle a envie de pleurer quand elle reconnaît la dernière femme.

« Je suis là, ma fille, » murmure Rhaella. « Je suis là. »

« Mère, » dit-elle. « Mère... »

Elles ont raison, elles partagent toutes le sang du dragon, leur destin était d'enfanter, de donner la vie, de transmettre leur héritage de feu et de sang.

Elle ne peut pas abandonner, pas maintenant.

Elle peut le faire.

Elle _va_ le faire.

.

« Mère... Mère... » murmure Daenerys, les yeux écarquillés. Jorah la regarde fixer ce fantôme qu'elle est la seule à voir, impuissant, elle ne semble plus avoir conscience de sa présence, il ne peut rien faire pour l'aider.

Elle serre fort sa main, il a l'impression que c'est lui qui se raccroche à elle et non pas l'inverse, comme s'il essayait de la retenir, de l'empêcher de se perdre au milieu des fantômes.

(Mais n'est-il pas déjà trop tard ?)

.

Rien n'arrête le dragon.

C'est ce que Daenerys pense quand d'autres hurlements que les siens déchirent le silence, quand elle entend enfin ce son magnifique dont elle a tant rêvé.

(L'enfant – l'espoir.)

« C'est un garçon, Votre Majesté, » dit Sam, elle est épuisée mais elle le voit le donner à Jon, un miracle se produit, il sourit, il sourit vraiment, elle exulte, elle le savait, elle savait qu'un héritier était la solution.

« Encore un effort, Votre Majesté. Le deuxième arrive. »

« Le deuxième ? » répète Jorah, les sourcils froncés.

Sam acquiesce et la douleur transperce de nouveau Daenerys mais elle la sent à peine. Est-ce un nouveau rêve ? Ou est-ce aussi réel que les fantômes de ses ancêtres qui la soutiennent et l'encouragent ?

_Des jumeaux._

C'est un nouveau signe du destin. Des jumeaux. Un nouveau miracle, quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais osé imaginé. Adieu, prophéties, adieu, sorcières et malédictions ! Son avenir est écrit dans le feu, rien ne peut s'y opposer, elle brûlera ses ennemis, elle les détruira, ils sont comme les cendres de Port-Réal, personne ne se souviendra d'eux.

Rhaella continue de lui sourire.

« Tu es destinée à de grandes choses, Dany. Je suis tellement fière de toi. »

Alors Daenerys pousse, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième petit dragon vienne rejoindre le premier, jusqu'à ce que les cris de l'espoir deviennent plus forts encore.

« C'est une fille. Vous l'avez fait, » dit Jorah en l'embrassant sur le front, il pleure et il rit en même temps, elle l'a rarement vu aussi heureux, aussi euphorique, elle ne peut que sourire à son tour, bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait, c'était sa destinée.

« Donnez-les moi, » demande t-elle.

Elle a chaud quand on lui dépose ses deux enfants dans les bras, ses deux petits dragons, ses rêves devenus réalité, ce qu'elle ressent est inexplicable, elle a l'impression de voler plus haut que n'importe quelle créature, plus haut que les nuages, plus haut que les étoiles, elle ira là où personne n'est jamais allé avant elle, elle sera extraordinaire, et ils le seront tout autant.

« Mes enfants, » murmure t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_Des jumeaux._

Daenerys ne met pas longtemps à choisir leurs prénoms, c'est une évidence.

(Un rêve ne peut que porter que le nom d'un autre rêve, pas vrai ?)

Elle se tourne vers Jon.

« Tu veux le tenir ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il sourit timidement, elle lui donne le petit garçon.

« Duncan, » dit-elle.

Jon acquiesce, il a l'air d'aimer le nom, c'est un de leurs ancêtres, après tout, c'est un nom digne d'un futur roi, il a l'air un peu maladroit, ça l'amuse. Daenerys se tourne vers Jorah, lui tend la petite fille, il la prend délicatement.

« Jaenerya, » répond t-elle à sa question muette.

Il fronce les sourcils, il n'a jamais entendu ce nom auparavant.

« Ma petite Jenny, » ajoute t-elle, elle lui sourit, son regard s'éclaire et il sourit à son tour, il a compris, du coin de l'oeil Daenerys aperçoit Duncan Targaryen danser avec Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres.

« Ce sont de beaux prénoms, » murmure Jorah.

Elle a le temps d'acquiescer avant que l'appel du sommeil ne devienne trop fort.

Quand elle ferme les yeux, elle se demande si deux comètes viennent de traverser le ciel.

.

Ses ennemis n'allaient pas laisser en paix pour toujours, bien sûr.

Cersei et son fils apparaissent devant elle. Le sourire de la lionne est cruel, elle la dévisage d'un regard mauvais.

« Je reviendrai, » prévient-elle. « Le Trône de Fer ne sera jamais entièrement vôtre. Aucun de vos enfants ne s'assoira dessus. C'est mon fils qui sera roi. »

Tyrion sort de l'ombre et vient se planter à côté de sa sœur. Celle pour qui il l'a trahie, celle pour qui il l'a abandonnée. Sa véritable reine.

« Vous savez que nous sommes en vie, » dit-il. « Vous savez que nous avons un héritier Lannister. Vous savez que nous voulons nous venger. »

Il s'approche d'elle, elle est paralysée.

« Nous vous tuerons, » dit-il tranquillement. « Vous et vos enfants. »

Ils menacent le dragon, comment osent-ils ? Comment osent-ils seulement la regarder dans les yeux, eux qui ne sont que des lions sans griffes ?

(« Réveille le dragon, » murmure Viserys.)

« Je vous retrouverai, » prévient-elle. « Je vous retrouverai et je vous tuerai tous les trois. »

Elle se détourne et part en courant.

.

Jorah observe les bébés dormir dans leur berceau, un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Il a l'impression que jamais il ne se lassera de les regarder, il ressent le besoin de les protéger contre la cruauté de ce monde, tant qu'il sera là rien ne leur arrivera, il s'en fait la promesse.

Une question hante son esprit.

_Est-ce que ce sont mes enfants ?_

Ils sont encore trop petits, il ne peut pas savoir, pas encore, il attendra, il a l'habitude d'attendre.

( _Veux-tu vraiment le savoir, Jorah ?_ )

Daenerys se réveille en sursaut, malgré sa faiblesse elle se lève et se précipite vers le berceau, ses jambes la trahissent, elle manque de s'effondrer, il la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Mes enfants, » s'affole t-elle. « Mes enfants. »

« Ils vont bien, Majesté. Calmez-vous ! Regardez. Ils dorment. »

Elle se penche au-dessus du berceau, les sourcils froncés, soupire de soulagement.

« J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, Jorah, » sanglote t-elle, il en est renversé, ses larmes sont d'eau mais elles sont aussi brûlantes que des flammes, il la serre contre elle, fragile bouclier contre les fantômes et les ombres de son esprit.

Daenerys lève les yeux vers lui, il y voit de la peur, de la colère, et ce petit quelque chose qu'il ne peut plus ignorer.

« J'ai vu Cersei et Tyrion, » dit-elle, sa voix tremble. « Ils m'ont prévenue qu'ils reviendraient. Ils vont revenir, Jorah, je le sais, et ils tueront mes enfants. Ils me l'ont dit. »

« Calmez-vous, » répète t-il. « Vous ne risquez rien. S'ils sont en vie, jamais ils n'oseront s'approcher de vous. »

« Ils veulent se venger... ils veulent les tuer, ils les tueront... » marmonne t-elle sans l'écouter, elle le regarde mais elle ne le voit pas, son esprit est à des lieues et des lieues d'ici, là où il ne peut le suivre.

« Tout ira bien, » répète t-il en caressant ses cheveux argentés. « Tout ira bien. »

(Depuis quand est-il un menteur ?)

.

Jon vient la voir un peu plus tard, s'assoit sur le bord de son lit, ces brefs instants de bonheur qui les ont réunis quelques heures plus tôt ont disparu, ils étaient aussi éphémères qu'une flamme, ont-ils seulement été réels ?

« Comment vas-tu ? » demande t-il.

« Bien, merci. »

Viserys est penché au-dessus du berceau, laisse échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« Il est déçu, Dany. Il espérait que tu y restes. »

Elle essaye de l'ignorer, c'est un échec. Elle se met à frissonner, plisse les yeux. Et s'il préparait un complot pour la renverser ? S'est-il allié en secret à Sansa, cette louve maudite qui rêve de se baigner dans le sang du dragon ?

_Arrête, Daenerys. C'est Jon. Il a fait un serment, il ne le brisera jamais, il a trop d'honneur pour ça._

« Des jumeaux, » dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. « C'est un signe. Un présage. »

« Un signe ? »

Il semble confus, Daenerys sait qu'il se moque bien de toutes ces histoires de destinée, il ne les a jamais comprises, sans doute n'y croit-il pas du tout.

« Notre règne sera long et prospère, Jon. Des jumeaux. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous affaiblir en joignant notre maison à une autre. Nous les marierons pour perpétuer la tradition. »

Le sang du dragon ne sera pas souillé, il demeurera pur, fort, flamboyant. Viserys éclate de rire.

« Quelle hypocrite tu fais, Dany ! Le sang du dragon est déjà souillé. Ces enfants sont peut-être à moitié ours. Ou à moitié loup. »

_Tu ne comprends rien. Seul mon sang importe._

« Les marier ? »

Jon grimace, il n'a pas l'air emballé par cette perspective, peut-être parce que l'inceste le répugne, elle est sûre qu'elle parviendra à le convaincre, il verra qu'elle a raison, que c'est la meilleure solution, et puis elle pense à deux autres jumeaux incestueux. Cersei et Jaime apparaissent et s'embrassent sous ses yeux. Elle baisse la tête, dégoûtée. Les dragons sont des créatures exceptionnelles, de quel droit les lions se sont-ils permis de les imiter ?

.

( _Votre histoire sera écrite dans le feu et le sang, mes enfants. Exactement comme la mienne_.)

.

Jorah est assis sur le lit de Daenerys, Jaenerya s'est endormie dans ses bras, il effleure sa joue du bout des doigts, caresse le fin duvet de cheveux argentés, attend le moment où elle ouvrira les yeux et où il se perdra dans ses iris violets.

Les jumeaux ressemblent à leur mère. Il ne voit rien de lui chez eux, et rien de Jon non plus.

(Il ne saura jamais. La vérité restera dissimulée dans l'ombre du dragon pour l'éternité.)

Daenerys, qui porte Duncan, s'assoit à côté de lui. Elle devine sans mal les questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête.

« Cela vous dérange t-il de ne pas savoir ? »

Il se demande si les livres d'histoire feront mention de lui, s'ils raconteront à quel point il aimait sa reine et ses enfants, ne se fait pas d'illusions. Duncan et Jaenerya Targaryen, les enfants de Daenerys et Aegon, le sang du dragon. Personne n'aura jamais connaissance de ses doutes, de cette incertitude, ils disparaîtront, emportés par le tourbillon du temps. Ils ne compteront pas.

« Non, » répond t-il. « Ça ne change rien pour moi. »

Elle lui sourit, pose la tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai hâte de retourner à Braavos. Je voudrais leur montrer la maison à la porte rouge et le citronnier. »

Il la regarde se perdre dans ses souvenirs factices, son imagination, cette enfance fantasmée.

Jorah acquiesce.

Un peu plus tard, quand seules les étoiles et la lune l'observent, il pousse un hurlement de rage et se met à pleurer.

.

(Regretter une maison qui n'a jamais existé – c'est si tragique.)

.

Une semaine plus tard, Jorah emmène Daenerys dans les jardins et sous ses yeux émerveillés, il plante un citronnier.

_Vous êtes vraiment à la maison, maintenant._


	13. Chapter 13

Jorah aime regarder Duncan et Jaenerya dans les yeux.

C'est presque étrange, c'est comme regarder en arrière, regarder le passé, regarder les yeux de Daenerys, il compte les étoiles qui y brillent et il distingue déjà la lueur de la détermination dans cet océan violet, lavande et lilas, quand les jumeaux rient les étoiles se mettent à briller alors il se met à rire avec eux, et plus tard il pleure en repensant à cette époque perdue.

Parfois, quand Daenerys lui parle, quand elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur la joue, quand elle enroule les bras autour de sa taille et se serre contre lui, il ferme les yeux et il peut presque croire que rien n'a changé. Ils sont de retour à Peyredragon. Missandei et Ver Gris échangent des baisers qui deviennent de plus en plus passionnés. Jon et Tyrion débattent de la meilleure façon de s'emparer du Trône. Daenerys, qui fredonne une chanson de glace et de feu à Drogon, leur rappelle qu'elle n'est pas venue à Westeros pour être la reine des cendres.

Et puis Daenerys s'écarte de lui, jette un regard mauvais aux fantômes invisibles et Jorah comprend qu'il ne pourra pas prétendre éternellement que rien n'est différent.

« Vous êtes en sécurité ici, » dit-il.

Il le lui répétera encore et encore, jusqu'à en devenir muet.

« Nous devons protéger les enfants, » répond t-elle, terrifiée. « Nos enfants. »

Son cœur a tournoyé dans sa poitrine la première fois qu'elle les a qualifiés de cette façon, il s'est précipité jusqu'à leur berceau, les a observés encore et encore à la recherche du moindre signe, quelques cheveux blond foncé, des yeux bleus, il n'a rien trouvé, ça l'a désespéré, quelques jours plus tard il l'a entendue parler à Jon, elle a dit _nos enfants_ , alors il a fait demi-tour avant de se mettre à sangloter.

Un mois, six mois, un an, ils grandissent vite, les jumeaux, la flamme de l'espoir, c'est ce qu'ils sont, malheureusement d'autres choses grandissent aussi, le citronnier dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge, la lueur de folie dans les yeux de Daenerys, l'insatisfaction dans les Sept Couronnes, ses propres doutes et ses regrets.

Il ne dit rien de tout ça à Daenerys, il veut la protéger, la préserver, il reste encore quelque chose à sauver chez elle, il le sait, et il le fera.

(Il ment tellement souvent que ses mensonges ont la saveur de la vérité, maintenant.)

.

Duncan et Jenny sont en danger.

Chaque soir Tyrion vient se pencher sur leur berceau, une arbalète à la main, il fredonne _les Pluies de Castamere_ et prédit le retour des lions dorés, ils se lassent de vivre en exil et rêvent de goûter la chair du dragon. Elle le chasse en agitant les bras et en hurlant des menaces de mort, parfois il consent à s'en aller, parfois il ne bouge pas et se contente de la fixer narquoisement.

« Tu aurais dû tuer ce misérable le jour où tu l'as rencontré, » dit Viserys. « Que t'a t-il apporté, sinon des problèmes ? »

« Il m'aimait, » répond Daenerys, désespérée. « Il m'aimait. Pourquoi me tourmente t-il ainsi ? »

« Oh, il t'aimait... et puis il ne t'aimait plus. Il t'a trahie. »

(Qui sera le prochain ?)

Le citronnier pousse mais l'hiver est toujours là. Quand l'été sera t-il là ? Quand le soleil de feu viendra t-il éclairer son chemin, le chemin de ses enfants ? Quand l'amour de son peuple viendra t-il les réchauffer ?

La nuit, elle rêve de son bref passage à Accalmie, de la façon dont ces enfants ont frissonné, de tous ces gens qui ont courbé la tête, le regard fuyant.

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis ? Quelques mois ? Un an ? Elle ne sait pas, ne sait plus, s'en moque, le temps passe mais rien ne change, elle n'est pas aimée, la capitale est toujours aussi vide, personne n'est revenu pour l'acclamer, chanter son nom.

Tant que son peuple ne l'aimera pas, ses enfants seront toujours en danger. L'amour est le plus puissant des boucliers, l'amour embrase les cœurs et fait fondre la glace, il faut que son peuple l'aime, les aime tous les trois, alors les fantômes disparaîtront et la laisseront enfin en paix.

.

( _Aimez-moi. Aimez-moi. Aimez-moi._ Ce mantra la hante.)

.

« Nous allons partir en voyage dans le royaume, » dit Daenerys.

Jorah plonge son regard dans celui de Jon. Y voit le reflet de sa propre impuissance. Baisse la tête, juste quelques secondes, cinq secondes de désespoir, exactement comme cinq secondes de peur, sauf que le désespoir ne le quitte jamais tout à fait.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demande t-il.

« Je veux que mon peuple me voie, » répond t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. « Je veux qu'il voie Duncan et Jenny, son futur roi et sa future reine. Je veux qu'il les aime. »

Daenerys n'a pas quitté le Donjon Rouge depuis plus d'un an, depuis cette tentative d'approche ratée à Accalmie, elle a passé son temps à forger la rencontre idéale dans son esprit, tout est clair pour elle, désormais, tout est simple, il ne lui reste qu'à réaliser ses rêves.

« Les enfants sont jeunes, » rétorque Jon. « Trop jeunes pour un si long voyage. »

Il sait pourtant que ses protestations seront vaines, Jorah en est sûr. On n'arrête pas le dragon.

« Ils ont le sang du dragon, » répond Daenerys. « Mes enfants sont forts. Et le monde doit voir cette force. »

Jon a l'air contrarié, comprend que les enfants ne sont les siens que lorsque ça arrange Daenerys, il est remis à sa place, les loups n'ont pas d'ailes, ils sont condamnés à regarder les dragons s'envoler et à les suivre, la tête baissée.

« Nous partirons dès demain. »

.

(Peur, amour, amour, peur, amour, peur, peur.)

.

« Ils sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Daenerys.

Les jumeaux dorment paisiblement, elle se tranquillise un peu, ils ne craignent rien ici, dans l'antre du dragon, c'est à elle de s'assurer qu'ils seront en sécurité dans tout le royaume.

« Ils le sont, » répond Jorah.

Il se tient un peu en retrait, dans l'ombre, comme s'il n'osait pas trop s'approcher de peur de se brûler.

« Où irons-nous ? » demande t-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Eh bien... nous commencerons par les Terres de l'Orage. »

Il a l'air étonné, peut-être pense t-il à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'elle s'y est rendue, elle doit effacer ce terrible souvenir, elle ne doit pas regarder en arrière.

« Nous irons à Dorne... j'aimerais voir les citronniers là-bas. Je me demande s'ils ressemblent à ceux de Braavos. »

(Pourquoi le regard de Jorah s'assombrit-il à chaque fois qu'elle mentionne les citronniers ?)

« Ensuite, nous irons rendre visite à Yara dans les Îles de Fer. Pour terminer, nous irons dans les Terres de l'Ouest. »

Castral Roc. Le repaire des lions. Son sourire est satisfait, elle pense à la tête que ferait Cersei si elle la voyait profaner ce qui a été sa maison, se demande comment réagirait Tyrion. Elle aimerait que Jorah reste, qu'il lui parle d'un peuple heureux et d'acclamations, de joie et d'amour, pourtant il se contente d'incliner la tête et de partir.

« Vous serez aimés, mes enfants, » promet-elle. « Vous aurez l'amour que je n'ai pas eu quand j'étais enfant. »

.

« Tu n'as pas parlé d'aller dans le Conflans. Ni dans le Val, d'ailleurs. Et surtout pas dans le Nord, » remarque Viserys.

Elle ne répond pas, se détourne rageusement.

« Bah, j'imagine que tu as raison. Ce n'est certainement pas là que tu recevras de l'amour. La louve et sa famille ont bien répandu leur poison dans l'esprit de leur peuple... »

« Ce n'est pas leur peuple ! » s'exclame t-elle, des flammes dans les yeux.

Viserys sourit et disparaît.

Duncan et Jenny se réveillent et se mettent à hurler.

.

Daenerys semble vouloir faire les choses différemment, cette fois. Elle voyage à cheval et ne monte pas Drogon, elle l'a laissé au Donjon Rouge. Lorsqu'ils approchent d'Accalmie les paysans leur jettent des regards plus curieux qu'inquiets. Elle semble rassurée par cet accueil – indifférent à défaut d'hostile – mais Jorah a mieux à faire que de regarder autour de lui : il est bien trop occupé à faire en sorte que Jenny, assise juste devant lui, ne tombe pas. Il est très inconfortable de chevaucher dans cette position – Jon a le même problème avec Duncan. C'est Daenerys qui a insisté pour que, à l'approche du château, les enfants voyagent à la vue de tous.

« C'est ridicule, Dany, » a dit Jon.

Elle ne lui a même pas accordé un regard.

Jorah est inquiet, pour l'instant tout va bien, pour l'instant seulement, une seule étincelle pourrait réduire ses maigres espoirs en cendres. Jenny s'agite, pleurniche un peu, Daenerys ne réalise pas que le sang du dragon ne fait pas tout. Il caresse ses cheveux argentés et lui murmure des paroles apaisantes.

« Le château n'est plus très loin. C'est bientôt fini. »

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver, en montrant tes enfants comme ça ? »

Daenerys jette un regard en arrière, s'assure que Jon et Jorah sont trop loin pour l'entendre. Viserys flotte dans les airs à ses côtés.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux qu'ils soient aimés. »

« Sur les terres de l'Usurpateur ? » se moque t-il. « Bonne chance avec ça. Regarde-les : ils se méfient. »

Il est vrai que les paysans devant lesquels ils passent ne manifestent pas la moindre envie de s'approcher, de l'acclamer.

(L'odeur de brûlé persiste.)

Daenerys secoue la tête. Elle ne voit pas de haine.

Elle ne regarde pas.

.

Gendry se montre amical et respectueux, ploie immédiatement le genou devant eux, déclare être honoré de recevoir la reine des Sept Couronnes chez lui. Daenerys rayonne, rassurée, un peu de reconnaissance, d'affection, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut, elle ne demande pas grand chose.

« Quand ouvriras-tu les yeux ? » s'agace Viserys. « C'est à cause de son père que nous avons tout perdu. Il a fricoté avec une louve. Tu es une idiote si tu penses qu'il t'est loyal. »

( _Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi._ )

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi, » dit Daenerys sans doute un peu trop fort, il faut qu'elle fasse taire Viserys et tous les autres fantômes, elle les voit se rassembler autour d'elle, ils ne la laisseront jamais en paix, la suivront jusqu'au bout du monde.

Lorsque Jorah lui propose une promenade dans les jardins quelques heures plus tard, elle s'empresse d'acquiescer et saisit le bras qu'il lui tend.

« Accalmie est un beau château, » dit-elle.

Elle essaye de ne pas penser que c'est là que Robert Baratheon a vu le jour, tente de chasser l'ancien roi de son esprit, il n'était qu'un cerf cruel et faible, il ne compte pas, n'a aucune importance.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« J'ai bien fait de ne pas amener Drogon, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'il peut être effrayant. Je ne veux pas que mon peuple ait peur. Je veux être proche de tous ces gens. »

(Elle me montait pas Drogon quand on l'a soulevée et appelée _Mhysa_.)

« Oui, Votre Majesté, c'était une bonne décision. »

Daenerys aime quand ils sont d'accord, elle a l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien, d'être une bonne reine, Jorah a souvent raison alors elle a raison aussi. Viserys, lui, n'est pas de cet avis, il s'arrache presque les cheveux.

« Tu déshonores les Targaryen, Dany ! Se montrer sans un dragon ! Que penseraient nos ancêtres ? »

Elle soupire, a t-il oublié que les dragons avaient disparu avant que Drogon, Rhaegal et Viserion ne naissent ?

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu avec moi, » sourit-elle. « Merci. »

« Ne me remerciez pas. Je suis votre Main, ma place est auprès de vous. Maintenant, et toujours. »

Sa Main. Il est bien plus, a toujours été bien plus. Son chevalier servant. Son meilleur ami. Son conseiller fidèle. Et qu'est-il, maintenant ? Le père de ses enfants – peut-être. Il y a encore autre chose, bien sûr, quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas sûre de parvenir à identifier, quelque chose qui l'a poussée à lui demander de la rejoindre dans sa chambre après être tombée enceinte.

Elle jette un regard autour d'elle et puis lui plante un baiser sur les lèvres. Il sursaute, surpris, se retourne immédiatement.

« N'ayez pas peur, Jorah. Personne ne nous observe. »

(Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle est la reine. Le sang du dragon. Elle fera ce qu'il lui plaît. On n'arrête pas le dragon.)

.

La nuit, les fantômes valsent dans sa chambre. Tyrion est parmi eux.

« Je vous retrouverai toujours, » dit-il.

Il attrape la main du petit garçon aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux verts avant de s'éloigner. Daenerys essaye de se réveiller mais elle n'y arrive pas – tout ça est réel.

Le danger est réel.

(Pourquoi est-elle la seule à le voir ? Les autres sont-ils à ce point aveugles ?)

.

« Voici votre future roi et votre future reine. Duncan et Jaenerya Targaryen. Le sang du dragon coule dans leurs veines. »

Daenerys parle d'une voix claire et forte, ce n'est pas grave que Drogon ne soit pas là pour cracher du feu, des flammes étincellent dans ses yeux. Jorah garde le silence. Cela fait plusieurs fois que Daenerys s'arrête à différents endroits autour d'Accalmie pour présenter ses enfants.

C'est toujours la même chose.

On s'incline. On applaudit poliment. On se force à ne pas baisser les yeux alors qu'on a envie d'une seule chose, partir se cacher.

Il n'y a pas d'amour, ici – ici comme ailleurs.

(Il se demande quand le sourire de Daenerys mourra pour la dernière fois.)

.

Elle lui dit que les citronniers de Dorne sont aussi beaux que ceux de Braavos lorsqu'ils se baladent dans les jardins de Lancehélion, là où ils se sont réfugiés quand les murmures hostiles sont devenus trop bruyants sur leur passage.

Pas d'amour. Des citrons.

C'est déjà ça, pas vrai ?

.

(Le citronnier de Braavos n'a jamais été réel. Qu'en est-il de l'amour ? A t-il tout inventé pour combler un manque, exactement comme elle ? A t-il imaginé ce qui s'est passé à Essos ? Est-ce que ce n'était qu'un rêve ?)

.

Daenerys déteste les Îles de Fer, il le voit, c'est un endroit fait d'eau et de sel, cet endroit n'est pas fait pour les dragons cracheurs de feu, pourtant elle a l'air sincèrement heureuse d'être là, peut-être à cause Yara Greyjoy.

Jorah serait incapable de dire si le sourire du kraken est sincère ou s'il est aussi faux que le citronnier.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir, Yara, » dit Daenerys.

« Bienvenue, Majesté. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. »

Elle s'approche des jumeaux presque craintivement, refuse poliment quand Daenerys lui demande si elle veut les tenir dans ses bras

« Je ne préfère pas, Majesté. Je ne suis pas très douée avec les enfants. »

Jon fait un petit signe de tête à Jorah, ils s'éloignent pour discuter où personne ne pourra les entendre.

« Vous avez vu la tête que faisaient les Fer-Nés en nous voyant arriver ? » demande Jon. « Ils nous haïssent. Ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, nous pousser du haut d'une falaise et nous regarder nous noyer. »

« Ils ne tenteront rien contre nous. Ils respectent trop Yara Greyjoy pour ça. »

« Peu importe. Le mal est fait. »

Ils se taisent, Yara et Daenerys les rejoignent, la reine s'est aperçue qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici, il le sait, elle a l'air désespérée, il aimerait la prendre dans ses bras et la protéger de la cruauté de ce monde.

(Ou protéger le monde de sa cruauté ?)

.

Yara a invité Daenerys dans sa chambre pour qu'elles puissent discuter, elle se sent en sécurité dans cette pièce, au moins là elle est sûre qu'on ne tentera pas de l'assassiner.

« Des jumeaux. Vous avez beaucoup de chance. »

Daenerys sourit.

« C'est le destin. »

Yara fronce les sourcils, fait un léger signe de tête, elle non plus n'a pas l'air d'y croire.

« Comment allez-vous ? Vous me manquez, vous savez. J'aimerais vous voir plus souvent à Port-Réal. »

« Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Malheureusement mes responsabilités m'empêchent de me déplacer aussi souvent que je le voudrais. »

(« Elle te ment, Dany. Pour rien au monde elle ne remettrait les pieds à Port-Réal. »)

On frappe à la porte, un Fer-Né entre et demande à parler à Yara.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite. »

Daenerys est curieuse, elle s'approche du bureau de Yara, elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Une lettre attire son attention. Elle hésite à peine.

_Je suis la reine. Je fais ce qui me plaît._

(Plus tard, elle le regrettera amèrement.)

_Sansa,_

_Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tout se passe bien pour le moment. Je te raconterai tout de vive voix, je l'espère bientôt._

_Tu me manques._

_Yara._

Daenerys a l'impression que son sang se transforme en glace et la gèle de l'intérieur, qu'on lui a coupé les ailes, elle tombe, tombe, et s'écrase dans la mer houleuse, l'eau se referme sur elle et le feu s'éteint aussitôt. Elle repose la lettre, l'étincelle du doute s'embrase, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, beaucoup trop tard.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » attaque Viserys. « L'eau ressemble plus à la glace qu'au feu. Elle va bientôt te laisser tomber, Dany. Ils vont tous te laisser tomber. »

.

Daenerys ne laisse rien transparaître quand Yara revient dans la pièce.

Elle lui a préféré le hurlement de la louve et la glace. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Son sourire devient froid.

.

« Ils ne m'aiment pas, » dit-elle à Viserys alors que tous les deux observent les fantômes comploter autour d'eux.

Elle a envie de pleurer, la reine sans amour, voilà comment on se souviendra d'elle. Ses rêves au parfum de citron s'évanouissent lentement, inexorablement, se fondent parmi les étoiles lointaines, froides, irréelles.

« Aucune importance. L'amour n'importe pas. Réveille le dragon, Dany. La peur est ce qui te gardera sur le Trône de Fer. »

.

Daenerys ne sourit plus lorsqu'ils se rendent dans les Terres de l'Ouest, la dernière étape de leur voyage. Jorah cherche quelque chose à dire pour la rassurer, n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour lui redonner la foi, l'espoir, pour lui rendre son éclat flamboyant.

(Il ne trouve rien, bien sûr.)

Les murmures sont méfiants à Port-Lannis. L'antre des lions, les ennemis mortels des dragons. Jorah sait que les derniers Lannister sont gardés ici, étroitement surveillés. Des lointains cousins de Cersei et Tyrion, quelques bâtards aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux verts.

(Rien dont Daenerys ne doive s'inquiéter – ou du moins, il l'espère.)

« Dépêchons-nous, » dit-elle. « Je veux atteindre Castral Roc avant la nuit. »

La suite est si rapide, si absurde que Jorah n'a même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste. Un homme désespéré sort de la foule et se précipite sur la reine dragon, un poignard à la main. Daenerys tombe de son cheval, son hurlement reste coincé dans sa gorge. Elle ne doit son salut qu'à la rapidité des Immaculés qui se saisissent de son agresseur et le mettent à genoux.

Jorah se précipite vers elle. Jenny se met à pleurer, il tente maladroitement de la réconforter.

« Votre Majesté ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle refuse sa main tendue, le visage hagard, les yeux écarquillés. Les cloches tintent dans ses cheveux.

( _Sonnez les cloches ! Sonnez les cloches !_ )

La reine s'approche de l'homme. Elle ne sourit pas. Ses yeux brûlent d'un feu mauvais.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Tytos Hill, » crache t-il.

Un bâtard. Un bâtard aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux verts. Jorah échange un regard inquiet avec Jon. Ils savent ce que ça signifie, bien sûr.

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? » demande Daenerys d'une voix froide.

Tytos va mourir. Il va mourir, et il le sait, pourtant ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire arrogant. Il hausse les sourcils, provocateur.

« Une catin étrangère qui n'a pas sa place à Westeros. Voilà ce que vous êtes. »

« Je suis Daenerys Targaryen. Le sang du dragon coule dans mes veines. Je suis la reine des Sept Couronnes, et vous, Tytos Hill, n'êtes rien. Et vous allez mourir pour rien. »

Elle fait un signe de tête aux Immaculés qui le tiennent. Jorah s'empresse de serrer Jenny contre lui pour qu'elle ne voie rien du sanglant spectacle qui suit.

A peine le sang a t-il éclaboussé le sol que Daenerys se tourne immédiatement vers les autres Immaculés.

« Je croyais que tous les Lannister et leurs bâtards étaient gardés et étroitement surveillés. »

« C'est le cas, Votre Majesté. Celui-ci a dû réussir à s'échapper. »

Daenerys regarde froidement le cadavre, puis lève les yeux vers Castral Roc. Le château semble presque la narguer. La foule s'est dispersée, tout le monde s'est enfui avant même que Tytos Hill ne se soit entièrement vidé de son sang. La reine remonte sur son cheval comme si de rien n'était.

« Allons-y. »

.

(La lueur de folie est si grande qu'il se demande comment il a pu ne pas la voir pendant tout ce temps.)


	14. Chapter 14

Le soleil couchant embrase le ciel lorsqu'ils arrivent à Castral Roc. Si elle n'était pas la reine, si elle n'avait pas triomphé, Daenerys aurait peut-être été intimidée, impressionnée. Peut-être.

(Mais elle _est_ la reine.)

C'est un grand moment qui a la saveur d'une gloire passée, d'une défaite amère. C'est ce que représente ce château, après tout. Une splendeur, une puissance qui a effleuré le soleil avant d'être rejetée dans les ombres pour toujours.

_Que dirait Tyrion s'il me voyait ici ? Que dirait Cersei ?_

« Ce qu'ils diraient n'est pas important, » lui rappelle Viserys. « Ce qu'ils feront, en revanche... »

« Dépêchons-nous, » dit Daenerys comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. « Les enfants sont épuisés. »

C'est un château magnifique, elle en convient. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Lannister étaient la famille la plus riche de Westeros, leurs cheveux avaient la couleur de l'or qui remplissait leurs coffres. Toute puissance a ses limites, bien sûr. L'or ne leur a servi à rien quand Aegon le Conquérant a débarqué, quand il a fait plier le roi du Roc. L'or qu'elle avait pillé à Hautjardin n'a pas aidé Cersei quand le Donjon Rouge s'est effondré sur elle.

Daenerys a envie d'explorer, de profaner ce ce château, de le faire sien, même s'il lui appartient déjà. Il est tard, cependant. Le soleil est en train de disparaître. Cela peut attendre demain.

« Trouve une chambre pour les enfants, » dit-elle à Jon.

Elle n'attend pas qu'il ait acquiescé et s'éloigne, la tête haute.

Autour d'elle, les ombres des lions du passé se déploient et se mettent en chasse.

(Ils ne savent pas que c'est peine perdue. Que peut un lion face à un dragon ?)

.

(« Vous n'êtes pas à votre place ici. Partez. »)

.

Elle se promène dans les couloirs, se demande où se situe la chambre de Tyrion, celle de Cersei, de Jaime. Son ancienne Main le lui a déjà dit, elle en est certaine, quand ils préparaient l'attaque de Castral Roc.

(Savait-il que cela serait un échec total ? Prévoyait-il déjà de la trahir ?)

« Vous avez une mauvaise mémoire. »

Daenerys n'est pas surprise. Elle savait qu'il viendrait. Elle l'attendait – elle est chez lui, après tout.

« Je ne regarde pas en arrière, » répond t-elle. « C'est différent. »

Tyrion hausse les épaules, se met à avancer.

« Vous venez ? »

Elle le suit à travers les couloirs sombres. Il s'arrête devant une porte.

« C'était la chambre de Cersei. Et celle de Jaime, accessoirement... »

Daenerys reste de marbre face à l'insinuation.

« Et la vôtre ? »

« Juste ici, » dit-il en désignant la porte suivante. « Je les entendais, parfois... ils n'étaient pas discrets, si vous voulez mon avis, mais qui aurait pu les surprendre ? Nous n'avions plus de mère. Notre père avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de nous – surtout de moi. Cersei faisait si peur aux domestiques qu'ils osaient à peine passer par ici. »

Daenerys hésite, amorce un mouvement vers le chambre de Cersei et puis se ravise. Ce n'est pas entourée par le souvenir de son ennemie qu'elle souhaite passer la nuit.

La chambre de Tyrion est plongée dans l'obscurité, les meubles sont couverts de poussière. Elle s'assoit sur le lit en silence, presque mal à l'aise.

« Considérez-vous Castral Roc comme votre maison ? » demande t-elle.

Ses yeux verts semblent briller dans l'obscurité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une maison, selon vous ? »

(Une porte rouge. Un citronnier.)

« C'est un endroit où on est heureux. »

« Eh bien... j'imagine que Castral Roc est ma maison, alors. Tout comme le Donjon Rouge... tout comme cet endroit où je me cache. »

« Votre père vous haïssait. Cersei vous haïssait... comment pouviez-vous être heureux ? »

Elle le sait, bien sûr, comment pourrait-elle l'ignorer ? La réponse tient en un seul mot. Un seul nom.

« Jaime, » reprend t-elle.

« Bien sûr. J'aimais mon frère. Je n'aurais jamais survécu sans lui. »

« La famille... »

Les mots sont amers sur sa langue. Elle a sa propre famille, maintenant, des enfants, pourtant elle jalouse encore les Lannister pour ce lien indestructible qui les unissait. Le sang des lions. Elle s'allonge et regarde le plafond, les mains croisées sur son ventre.

« Pourquoi avez-vous vraiment sauvé Cersei ? » demande finalement Daenerys.

Tyrion s'allonge près d'elle.

« A votre avis ? »

Elle repense aux paroles de Sansa, lorsqu'elle lui a dit qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à s'entendre. Qu'ils se haïssaient.

« Comment pouvez-vous avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'affection pour elle après tout ce qu'elle vous a fait ? »

Il soupire.

« On ne choisit pas sa famille. On ne choisit pas qui on aime. »

« Vous m'aimiez. »

Ce n'est pas une question. Il hausse les épaules.

« J'imagine que oui. »

« Et vous êtes parti. Vous m'aimiez et vous m'avez laissée tomber. »

« Je l'ai fait. »

« Vous ne regrettez rien ? »

« Et vous ? »

Ses rêves lui reviennent en mémoire. Drogon. Le feu. Le cadavre d'un enfant carbonisé dans les bras de son propre cadavre.

« Je ne peux pas regretter. Regretter, c'est regarder en arrière. Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue. »

Il lui jette un dernier regard et se lève. Il l'abandonne. Encore une fois.

« Je vous déteste, » lance t-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse. « Je vous déteste mais vous me manquez. »

Tyrion se retourne. Il a l'air plus vieux, plus fatigué. Peut-être est-il las de se cacher, peut-être sait-il qu'il est condamné à être retrouvé.

« Vous me manquez, mais je ne peux pas vous pardonner pour ce que vous avez fait. »

Il acquiesce gravement.

« Je ne peux pas vous pardonner non plus. »

Son ancienne Main disparaît dans les ombres.

.

Elle fait un beau rêve, cette nuit, un rêve-souvenir, une ancienne conversation qu'elle a eue avec Tyrion.

« Aimer quelqu'un, c'est avoir l'impression de voler, » dit-il. « C'est nager tout au fond de l'océan et toucher les étoiles. Ça a l'odeur de l'espoir et le goût de la liberté. Aimer, c'est croire que tout est possible. »

Daenerys boit ses paroles, ses yeux pétillent, elle pense à Duncan et Jenny, à comment il a renoncé au trône pour épouser sa bien-aimée. Ce qu'elle aimerait connaître ce sentiment. Elle espère que Tyrion se mariera, un jour, elle souhaite qu'il trouve une gentille épouse à qui il parlera d'étoiles et de liberté.

« Oh, Tyrion, vous êtes si poétique quand vous parlez d'amour ! »

.

(Elle ne se souvenait pas que les yeux de Tyrion brillaient autant quand il la regardait. Décrivait-il les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ?)

.

Daenerys ne se réveille pas en sursaut, elle ne crie pas, ne tremble pas. Les images de son rêve tournent encore dans son esprit.

(Tyrion... il lui sourit. Il l'aime.)

Elle se redresse, elle a froid, l'absence d'amour crée un vide glacé en elle. Elle a l'impression que des flocons recouvrent sa peau, ses cheveux, d'être ensevelie sous une montagne de neige.

Les cloches sonnent dans ses cheveux. Les fantômes de Port-Réal hurlent en la voyant. Le peuple la fuit.

Daenerys se prend la tête entre les mains et se met à pleurer.

.

(« Ils ont tenté de te tuer, Dany. Ce bâtard Lannister n'était que le premier. Ils recommenceront. »)

.

Daenerys s'éloigne de Castral Roc.

Avant que le château ne disparaisse définitivement derrière elle, elle se retourne et regarde en arrière. Tyrion apparaît et fronce les sourcils.

« Vous devriez vous méfier, » prévient-il. « Les lions ont toujours des griffes. Tous ces gens que vous gardez sous surveillance... s'ils apprennent que nous sommes en vie, ils nous apporteront immédiatement leur soutien. Ils nous aideront à récupérer le pouvoir. »

Sur cet avertissement, il s'efface. Daenerys tremble légèrement. Ses ennemis attendent leur heure, ils sont patients, déjà presque trois ans qu'ils attendent. Tyrion a raison. Les lions ont toujours des griffes.

« Votre Majesté ? » dit Jorah. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Rentrons à la maison. »

Quand elle retrouve la sécurité du Donjon Rouge, elle soupire de soulagement, court dans les jardins et pose ses mains sur le tronc du citronnier.

(La porte rouge. Le citronnier. Sa maison. Elle n'a rien inventé, Viserys est un menteur.)

Daenerys ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux mots de Tyrion, il a forcément raison, les lions sont les ennemis des dragons, ils l'ont toujours été, comment a t-elle pu être assez naïve pour penser que les placer sous surveillance serait suffisant ? Comment a t-elle pu penser qu'ils se tiendraient tranquilles ?

Le jour où Cersei et Tyrion reviendront, ils auront des alliés. Leur famille. Ils se soulèveront contre elle. Ils envahiront le Donjon Rouge. Ils arracheront le citronnier, ils lui voleront sa maison.

Ils se glisseront dans la chambre de Duncan et Jenny, et ils leur trancheront la gorge, et Daenerys ne pourra rien faire pour les sauver. Le glorieux sang du dragon sera versé, détruit, éradiqué. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Jorah se dirige vers elle, il sourit, sa gorge se noue, comment pourrait-elle lui faire part de ses doutes ? Il essayerait de la rassurer, il ne comprendrait pas, ce n'est pas lui qui a une destinée à accomplir, ce n'est pas lui qu'on a tenté d'assassiner, ce n'est pas lui qui entend les fantômes de Cersei et Tyrion hurler leur désir de vengeance.

Elle doit faire quelque chose.

.

« Je pourrais les jeter dans les cellules du Donjon. »

Viserys renifle d'un air méprisant.

« C'est tout ? »

« Comment ça ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Il s'approche d'elle, touche les cloches dans ses cheveux, les fait tinter.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, Dany. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour qu'ils ne représentent plus aucune menace. »

Son cœur accélère quand elle comprend ce qu'il veut dire.

« Non. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne punis que les tyrans. »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Dany. Tu es une survivante. Un dragon. Et ces lions te menacent. Ce bâtard a failli te tuer. Crois-tu que les autres se montreront plus hésitants s'ils ont l'occasion de t'atteindre ? »

« Non, » répète t-elle. « Ce serait un acte vil. Abject. Je perdrais l'amour de mon peuple. »

« Quel amour ? Ton peuple ne t'aime pas. Il ne t'a jamais aimée et il ne t'aimera jamais. Il ne te reste qu'une seule option. »

Les cloches dans ses cheveux continuent de sonner même après qu'il se soit effacé.

( _Réveille le dragon._ )

.

« Jorah ? »

« Oui, Majesté ? »

« Convoquez les derniers Lannister et leurs bâtards à Port-Réal. »

.

Jorah accueille les Lannister dans la cour du Donjon Rouge, un océan de cheveux dorés, ils sont escortés par les Immaculés et ont l'air terrifiés.

« Bienvenue, » dit-il d'une voix rassurante. « Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je vous le promets. »

Un enfant échappe à la surveillance de sa mère et s'approche de lui.

« Vous êtes la Main de la reine ! » piaille le petit garçon aux yeux verts rieurs en pointant du doigt son insigne.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesce-il, amusé. « Et dans quelques instants, tu vas voir la reine. »

« Et le dragon ? Je peux voir le dragon ? »

« Loren ! »

Une femme s'écarte du groupe et lui saisit la main.

« Viens ici. Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'éloigner ! »

Jorah remarque qu'elle tremble, ça le peine, pensent-ils vraiment que Daenerys les a convoqués pour les exécuter, tout ça à cause du nom qu'ils portent et du sang qui coule dans leurs veines ?

(Il essaye d'oublier que cette pensée lui a brièvement traversé l'esprit.)

« N'ayez pas peur, » dit-il gentiment. « Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, je vous le promets. »

La femme fronce les sourcils et se détourne rapidement. Elle ne le croit pas.

Jon, qui a assisté à toute la scène, vient le rejoindre.

« Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

« Elle ne les touchera pas. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Elle veut simplement s'assurer de leur loyauté. »

Jon lui jette un regard désolé.

« Qui essayez-vous de convaincre ? Moi ou vous-même ? »

.

(Daenerys lui a dit qu'elle ne leur ferait pas de mal. Elle ne lui mentirait jamais... pas vrai ?)

.

« Je vous remercie d'être venus. »

Daenerys est assise sur le Trône de Fer. Les Lannister se sont agenouillés devant elle, ils gardent les yeux baissés, sauf le petit Loren qui ne parvient pas à détacher son regard des crânes de dragon qui ornent la salle. Jorah croise son regard, ils échangent un sourire.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je ne vous ai pas encore tués. Pourquoi je vous ai laissés vivre alors que le sang des Lannister coule dans vos veines. »

Ils sont une vingtaine à être encore en vie. Pas de quoi inquiéter Daenerys. Elle sait qu'ils ne représentent aucune menace, elle le sait forcément.

« Je vous ai laissés vivre parce que vous n'êtes pas responsables de crimes de Cersei Lannister. On ne choisit pas sa famille, après tout. »

Loren n'a pas l'air de saisir l'importance du moment, il s'ennuie et n'a qu'une envie, courir tout autour de la pièce.

« Cependant, » reprend Daenerys. « J'ai été victime d'une attaque alors que je visitais Port-Lannis. Un de vos cousins a essayé de me tuer. Il ne m'était pas loyal et il en a payé le prix. J'ai besoin de m'assurer que vous ne suivrez pas le même chemin. »

Ils retiennent leur souffle.

« Je suis prête à vous laisser quitter Port-Lannis et aller là où bon vous semble. Pour cela, vous renoncerez au nom des Lannister. Vous ne les mentionnerez plus jamais, vous les oublierez. Vous porterez tous un nom de bâtard. Les lions appartiennent au passé. L'ère des dragons est venue. Acceptez, et vous vivrez. »

Ils échangent des regards pendant quelques secondes et tous hochent frénétiquement la tête.

(Bien sûr qu'ils acceptent, Jorah est sûr que Daenerys n'en doutait pas. On ne dit pas non au dragon.)

Le visage de la reine se fend d'un sourire.

« Parfait. Pour célébrer notre nouvelle amitié, un festin va être donné en votre honneur. »

Jorah sourit à sa reine.

Il le savait. Il savait qu'elle ferait le bon choix, qu'elle se montrerait juste.

Jon baisse la tête.

.

Les Lannister ont l'air bien plus détendus que lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, les domestiques circulent entre eux et remplissent leurs verres, les quelques enfants courent entre les tables. Le petit Loren semble imiter un dragon. Il ne connaît pas les cendres, comment le pourrait-il ? Il est si jeune.

« Je vais voir comment vont les jumeaux, » annonce Jon en se levant.

Il quitte la pièce sans se retourner. Daenerys ne cherche pas à le retenir, se tourne vers Jorah.

« Pouvez-vous aller lui parler ? » demande t-elle. « Je crois que quelque chose le contrarie. »

« Oh. Bien sûr. »

Elle lui presse brièvement la main pour le remercier. Le bruit des conversations l'accompagne alors qu'il quitte la pièce.

(Il aime ce bruit – c'est le bruit de la vie.)

Jon est dans la chambre des jumeaux, les regarde dormir, contrarié. Jorah le rejoint, ils gardent le silence pendant de longues minutes.

« Il y a un problème ? » demande t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond Jon. « Pas encore. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vous le savez très bien. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Elle ne ferait pas ça. Vous l'avez entendue. Elle ne souhaite que leur loyauté. »

Le roi laisse échapper un rire amer.

« Pensez-vous qu'elle ferait de nouveau confiance à un lion après la façon dont Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion l'ont trahie ? »

La réponse est simple, évidente, et ça l'horrifie.

( _Non. Bien sûr que non._ )

.

« Tu as fait le bon choix, Dany, » la félicite Viserys.

« Je sais, » répond t-elle, comme pour s'en convaincre. « Je sais. »

.

Jorah descend les escaliers à toute vitesse, court dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle du banquet. Le bruit des conversations a disparu. Il entre dans la pièce craintivement.

Les Lannister se sont effondrés sur les tables. Ils ont l'air paisibles, comme s'ils dormaient. Seule Daenerys est encore consciente, elle boit lentement un verre de vin. Jorah avance, il a l'impression de cauchemarder, c'est impossible, elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça, c'est forcément un mauvais rêve.

Il trébuche sur quelque chose, se rend compte qu'il s'agit du corps du petit Loren, le fantôme de son dernier sourire flottant encore sur son visage. Il s'effondre à genoux, les mains tremblantes.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Jon entre à son tour. Jorah sait que s'il tenait quelque chose, il l'aurait assurément lâché.

« _Qu'as-tu fait, Daenerys ?_ »

Il se précipite vers une des tables, touche la joue d'une femme, la secoue comme pour la réveiller. C'est trop tard, bien sûr. Ça a été trop tard le moment où ils ont tous mis les pieds à Port-Réal.

(Des cendres invisibles se mettent à tomber.)

« Tués ! Tu les as tous tués ! » s'exclame Jon.

Daenerys reste calme, se lève, jette un regard empreint d'un certain regret aux lions défunts.

« Je ne pouvais pas les laisser vivre, Jon. Ils me menaçaient. Ils menaçaient les enfants. Notre avenir. »

« Menacer ? Ils sont à peine une vingtaine, Daenerys ! Une vingtaine ! Quel mal auraient-ils pu faire ? »

« L'un d'eux a essayé de me tuer ! Ils auraient trouvé un moyen. Ils se seraient alliés à Tyrion et Cersei dès leur retour à Westeros. »

« Les enfants... les enfants, Daenerys... »

« Comment aurais-je pu les épargner ? Ils auraient grandi, et ils auraient voulu venger leurs parents. »

Jorah est incapable de réfléchir, s'il se levait il tomberait aussitôt, il caresse les cheveux de Loren comme pour le réconforter, exactement comme il le fait avec Jenny et Duncan.

Jon est furieux, il saisit une coupe pleine de vin et la jette à travers la pièce.

« Tu as brisé les lois de l'hospitalité ! » hurle t-il. « Tu les as invités dans ta maison, tu leur as donné à manger et à boire... »

« Jon... »

« Tu sais à quoi ceci me fait penser ? Les Noces Pourpres ! »

Daenerys écarquille les yeux, comme si ce rapprochement était malvenu, comme si elle ne venait pas de commettre un crime odieux. Jon, désespéré, lui jette un regard dégoûté et sort de la pièce. Elle s'approche de Jorah et se laisse tomber à genoux.

« Je devais le faire, » murmure t-elle. « Je n'avais pas le choix. Ils m'auraient trahie eux aussi, je le sais. Ils m'auraient arraché ma maison, ils auraient tué mes enfants... ils m'auraient tuée _moi_. »

Elle lui saisit le bras, le serre fort, il sursaute, croise son regard désespéré.

« Je ne voulais pas, je vous l'assure. Mais je n'avais pas le choix... vous le savez, n'est-ce pas, Jorah ? Ils n'ont pas souffert, j'ai fait verser de l'essence de belladone dans l'eau et le vin... ils se sont simplement endormis. Je n'avais pas le choix... »

Il ne répond pas, hagard. Elle enroule les bras autour de sa taille et se met à pleurer.

« Je vous aime, » dit-elle. « J'ai été aveugle pendant toutes ces années... mais je le sais, maintenant. Je vous aime. Ne m'abandonnez pas, s'il vous plaît. »

Il lui rend son étreinte et la rejoint dans ses larmes, il pleure pour ces vies sacrifiées, pour ce qu'elle est en train de devenir, il pleure parce qu'il l'aime trop pour la haïr et c'est peut-être bien une malédiction.

.

(Il en a rêvé, de ces trois mots. _Je vous aime_. Pourquoi a t-elle transformé le rêve en cauchemar ? Pourquoi ?)


	15. Chapter 15

Jorah a des visions terribles.

Toutes les nuits, les fantômes des Lannister défunts viennent rugir dans la pièce.

 _Nous rugissions_ , disent-ils. _Nous rugissions, et puis nous avons cessé de rugir. Tu nous avais promis que nous vivrions, pourtant. Pourquoi as-tu menti ?_

 _Je n'ai pas menti,_ veut-il crier. _Je n'ai pas menti. Je ne savais pas, je vous l'assure. Je ne voulais pas ça._

Les yeux du petit Loren ne pétillent plus – seule la lueur de la déception y brille, maintenant. Jorah ferme les yeux pour ne plus les voir, pour ne plus se sentir coupable, pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être un monstre.

(Il n'a rien fait, pourtant. Ce n'est pas lui qui les a tous empoisonnés avec de l'essence de belladone. Il n'a rien fait – c'est peut-être bien le pire.)

Ses souvenirs tournent en boucle dans son esprit. Il se revoit serrant Daenerys contre lui au milieu des cadavres des lions, des cadavres de cette gloire passée, d'une dynastie perdue et enterrée à jamais – le lion Lannister enfin vaincu.

_Oui maintenant les pluies pleurent en sa tanière_

_Et nulle âme ne l'entend plus..._

« De la belladone... » répétait Daenerys entre deux sanglots. « Ils n'ont pas souffert... dix gouttes d'essence de belladone et c'était terminé... ça ne fait pas mal... »

Les yeux morts de Loren continuaient de le regarder. Jorah a voulu hurler et tout casser mais il n'a pas bougé, n'a pas crié, paralysé. Ses yeux se sont posés sur un verre de vin à moitié bu. Puis sur Daenerys qui s'accrochait toujours à lui.

(Ça aurait été facile. Quelques gorgées auraient suffi. Si facile, mais aussi si déchirant, si compliqué.)

Oui, ça aurait été facile. Il a détourné les yeux du verre. Il y avait eu bien trop de morts cette nuit-là. L'heure de la violence et du sang était passée.

Il y avait autre chose, bien sûr. Jamais il n'aurait pu se résoudre à assassiner sa reine, celle qui fait battre son cœur malgré le feu, malgré les cendres, malgré le poison.

Alors Jorah s'est levé, l'a aidée à se remettre debout et l'a guidée jusqu'à sa chambre. Ensuite, il est redescendu avec Jon et tous deux ont regardé les corps pendant de longues minutes.

« Que devons-nous faire ? » a demandé Jorah.

« Leur offrir une sépulture décente, » a t-il répondu immédiatement. « Nous le devons. »

Des Immaculés ont tenté de déplacer les corps.

« Ne les touchez pas ! » a cinglé Jon. « Je veux le faire moi-même. Sans aide. »

Les soldats de Daenerys ont échangé un regard perplexe.

« Je suis le roi. Obéissez. »

Le silence est revenu dans la salle du banquet, et puis Jon est tombé à genoux, il a enfoui la tête entre ses mains et il s'est mis à pleurer, et Jorah s'est agenouillé à ses côtés et a posé une main sur son épaule, son impuissance en travers de la gorge.

« Pourquoi ? » a dit Jon. « Pourquoi ? Ils étaient innocents. Ils n'ont pas choisi leur nom, ils n'ont pas choisi leur famille, ils ne sont en rien responsables des crimes de Cersei ou de Tyrion. Ils étaient innocents... »

« Je sais. »

« M'aurait-elle tué si j'avais refusé de l'épouser ? J'ai le sang du dragon, après tout, ce sang qui lui importe tant. J'aurais pu représenter une menace pour elle. M'aurait-elle tué si j'avais voulu rentrer dans le Nord ? »

Jorah a voulu répondre que non, bien sûr que non, Daenerys l'aimait trop pour ça, pourtant il a gardé le silence, ses certitudes, déjà fissurées par les cloches et les cendres, venaient d'éclater sous l'effet de l'essence de la belladone.

(Daenerys s'était trompée. Ça faisait mal. Très mal.)

.

Ça leur a pris des heures.

Ils ont traîné les vingt cadavres dans la cour du Donjon Rouge, et puis ils ont creusé la terre avant de les déposer dans ce qui deviendrait leur dernière demeure. Loin de Port-Lannis, de Castral Roc. Loin de chez eux.

Jorah a manqué de fondre en larmes quand il a porté le corps de Loren, il a presque eu l'impression de porter Duncan ou Jenny, ses mains tremblaient, il a failli le laisser tomber, il a tenu bon, bien sûr, il l'avait déjà laissé tomber une fois, il méritait mieux que ça, ce petit lionceau, il avait encore tant à voir, tant à découvrir, dix gouttes et puis c'était terminé, ce monde est décidément bien cruel.

« Je suis désolé, petit lionceau, » a t-il murmuré en lui caressant les cheveux.

Les derniers restes de la dynastie des lions ont disparu sous la terre, sans aucune gloire, aucun honneur.

Les larmes du loup et de l'ours étaient comme mille étoiles brillantes dans la nuit.

.

(Où sont les chaînes brisées ? Où est ce monde meilleur tant promis ? Où sont-ils ? Où sont-ils ?)

.

Jon et Jorah sont retournés à l'intérieur du château.

« Je sais qu'il vaudrait mieux pour Daenerys que personne ne sache, » a dit Jon. « Mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. Je dois en parler à mes sœurs. »

Jorah a vu les larmes qui brillaient toujours dans ses yeux, et il n'a pas eu la force, ni l'envie de l'en dissuader, ou peut-être les deux.

« Je comprends. »

Il a baissé les yeux vers son insigne.

_Longue vie à la reine._

.

(Il envie Jon, il l'envie vraiment. Le loup a toujours sa meute, quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un pour le comprendre. L'ours a toujours été seul, il n'a jamais eu personne – personne à part le dragon.)

.

Daenerys a gagné.

Ses derniers véritables ennemis sont morts. Les lions ne rugiront plus jamais à Westeros. Leur dynastie rouge et or s'est éteinte, anéantie par le dragon.

La nuit, le fantôme de Tyrion apparaît et la taillade de son regard horrifié.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » répète t-il sans cesse. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai tué le lion, » répond t-elle à chaque fois. « Vous êtes seuls, désormais, vous et Cersei. Vous êtes seuls, vous n'avez plus de famille, plus personne qui pourrait vous soutenir. Vous ne récupérerez jamais le Trône de Fer, vous m'entendez ? »

Il soupire.

« Ne le savez-vous donc pas ? Nous avons toujours été seuls. Exactement comme vous. »

Quand il disparaît, Daenerys se met toujours à pleurer.

Elle a fait le bon choix, elle le sait, Viserys avait raison. Les Lannister auraient toujours représenté une menace, comme des ombres rampantes prêtes à la dévorer vivante. Elle les a libérés eux aussi. Ils n'auront plus à supporter cet héritage funeste que leur ont imposé Tywin, Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion. C'est fini, tout est fini.

(Pourquoi fait-elle des cauchemars terribles ? Pourquoi les yeux verts du petit Loren ressemblent-ils tant à du feu grégeois ?)

Les mois passent.

Les cauchemars et les fantômes restent.

.

Jorah se souvient d'une conversation qu'il a surprise à Winterfell, une discussion entre Jaime et Tyrion peu après la Longue Nuit. Il faisait nuit, les deux frères se promenaient dans les couloirs du château. Ils ne l'ont pas vu.

« Tu sembles heureux avec Brienne, » a dit Tyrion.

« Je le suis, » a répondu Jaime.

Ils se sont arrêtés.

« Tu aimes toujours Cersei ? » a demandé le nain, mais quelque chose dans sa voix indiquait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Jaime a soupiré.

« Notre sœur est peut-être un poison, » a t-il repris. « Mais c'est _mon_ poison. »

.

(Est-ce ce qu'est devenue Daenerys pour lui ? Son poison, quelque chose qui finira par causer sa perte mais dont il ne peut se passer ? Finira t-il comme Jaime, enseveli sous une montagne de pierres après avoir tout tenté pour sauver sa reine ?)

.

Sansa Stark n'est pas douée pour garder un secret.

Daenerys le savait, bien sûr. C'est à cause d'elle qu'elle a été obligée de brûler Port-Réal, à cause de sa méfiance, de ses sourires hypocrites, de la glace dans ses yeux.

Les Sept Couronnes ont rapidement eu vent de ce qui s'est passé au Donjon Rouge. A peine une semaine plus tard, des émeutes ont éclaté dans les Terres de l'Ouest. Puis dans le Nord.

« Tu vois, Dany ? » a dit Viserys. « Ils ne t'aiment pas. Ils te prennent pour un monstre ? Eh bien, soit. Réveille le dragon. »

Les Immaculés ont gagné ces affrontements, bien sûr, mais ça ne l'a pas rassurée pour autant.

Les mois passent.

Les menaces et les fantômes restent.

Daenerys regarde Duncan et Jenny grandir le regard sombre. Ce monde est cruel, dangereux, ce monde n'est pas assez pour eux, pas encore, ils méritent mieux, bien mieux. Alors qu'elle regarde par la fenêtre d'une des plus hautes tours, elle entend Jorah approcher. Elle ne peut se défaire de l'impression qu'il lui en veut.

(Elle essaye de se convaincre que ce n'est qu'une impression. Jorah ne la laissera jamais tomber, il le lui a promis. Il l'aime, et elle l'aime en retour. Un jour, on écrira une chanson sur leur histoire d'amour.)

« Vous vouliez me parler, Majesté ? »

Elle se retourne, acquiesce doucement, lui fait signe de venir plus près.

« Y a t-il eu de nouveaux affrontements ? » demande t-elle.

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

Tous deux observent Drogon s'éloigner dans le ciel.

« Il part de plus en plus loin, et de plus en plus longtemps, » remarque t-elle, ça lui brise le cœur, le dernier de ses dragons cherche t-il à la fuir ? Va t-il l'abandonner lui aussi ?

Jorah s'abstient de répondre. Elle change de sujet.

« J'aimerais enfin me lancer à la conquête du monde, » révèle t-elle. « Renverser ces tyrans, libérer tous ces esclaves. Je commencerai par conquérir toutes les cités libres une bonne fois pour toute. Pentos, d'abord – vous vous rappelez, c'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Braavos, ensuite, pour retrouver la maison à la porte rouge et le citronnier. »

Elle ferme les yeux, un sourire déterminé sur les lèvres.

« Lys, Myr, Volantis – toutes ces villes seront à moi. Je sauverai tous ces peuples opprimés, ils seront libres pour toujours. »

(Essos – là où on l'a soulevée et appelée _Mhysa_ , là où on l'a vue comme une sauveuse, là où on l'a aimée. Ce qu'elle a hâte d'y retourner, de fuir Westeros et toute la glace qui recouvre ce continent maudit.)

« Mais je ne peux pas partir, » reprend t-elle, elle ouvre les yeux, le ciel et la ville sont toujours d'une triste couleur gris cendre, ses rêves de soleil devront attendre un peu. « Pas tant que la paix ne règne pas définitivement dans les Sept Couronnes. »

Daenerys se tourne vers Jorah, glisse timidement la main dans la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelacent.

« J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Votre Majesté. Ce ne serait pas prudent de partir avec toutes ces tensions au Nord. »

Elle sait que c'est là que se trouve la plus grande menace, les loups hurlent à la lune dans cette terre de neige hostile, comment s'assurer que Sansa ne représente plus aucune menace ?

« Je vais réfléchir à un moyen de ramener la paix. »

(Dix gouttes de belladone. Ce serait facile.)

.

Daenerys entre dans la chambre de Duncan et Jenny, fait un signe de tête aux deux Immaculés postés de chaque côté du lit et chargés de ne pas les quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Le sang du dragon est trop précieux pour être laissé sans surveillance.

Ses enfants auront bientôt deux ans, ils commencent à parler, communiquent avec ce langage secret propre aux jumeaux, ils sont blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils sont si proches, elle les envie un peu, ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

(Elle ignore le sourire narquois de Cersei dans son dos.)

Daenerys sait qu'elle les néglige un peu trop, elle ne veut pas attirer trop d'ombres et de fantômes autour d'eux, elle doit les protéger, assurer leur avenir.

« Mère, » gazouille Jenny. « Mère. »

« Mes petits dragons, » murmure t-elle en les embrassant sur le front. « Vous êtes tellement beaux. »

Elle passe la main dans leurs cheveux d'argent.

« Une grande destinée vous attend, » dit-elle. « Un jour, vous vous marierez et vous vous aimerez, vous vous aimerez autant que Duncan Targaryen aimait Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres. Vous... »

« Daenerys. »

Elle sursaute, se retourne. Elle n'a pas entendu Jon entrer, il lui fait signe de la suivre dans le couloir.

« Bonne nuit, » dit-elle avant de le suivre.

Jon a l'air contrarié, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi, lui qui lui reproche tant de ne pas passer assez de temps avec eux devrait être heureux qu'elle le fasse enfin, non ?

« Il y a un problème ? » demande t-elle.

« J'aimerais que tu ne remplisses pas la tête des enfants avec tes histoires de destinée et de mariage. »

Sa bouche s'ouvre, elle est trop choquée pour répondre, aucun mot ne sort.

« Je... je... »

« Ils n'ont même pas deux ans, Daenerys, et tu leur parles déjà de mariage ? C'est ridicule. »

Elle parvient à se reprendre, Jon n'a jamais été promis à une grande destinée, comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Parfois elle se demande si le sang du dragon coule vraiment dans ses veines, s'il n'a pas été détruit par celui des loups.

« Ils ne sont pas trop jeunes. J'avais leur âge quand Viserys m'a parlé du Trône de Fer pour la première fois. Ce sont mes enfants, je leur raconterai ce que je veux. »

Elle s'en veut un peu, c'est presque cruel, Jon a envie de rétorquer que ce sont aussi ses enfants mais comment le pourrait-il ? La vérité leur demeurera à jamais inaccessible. Dépité, il tourne les talons et s'éloigne.

(Leur mariage ressemble à un autre rêve, quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé, ou peut-être un autre échec, tout se ressemble, tout se confond.)

« Mariage... » dit-elle à voix haute.

Viserys approuve d'un signe de tête.

« On dirait que tu as trouvé la solution, Dany. »

.

Le lendemain, elle rédige une lettre sous les yeux de Jorah.

« A qui est-elle destinée ? » demande t-il, curieux.

« A Sansa Stark. »

« Est-ce en rapport avec ces émeutes dans le Nord ? »

« Indirectement. »

Une fois la première lettre achevée, elle en rédige une deuxième.

« Celle-ci est pour Gendry Baratheon. »

Robert Baratheon n'est pas le seul à avoir jeté son dévolu sur une louve. Daenerys se lève, plus déterminée que jamais.

« Nous avons un mariage à organiser. »

.

« C'est une bonne idée, » la félicite Viserys. « Gendry t'est loyal. Accalmie est proche de Port-Réal. Sansa n'oserait rien tenter contre toi en sachant que tu as sa sœur presque sous les yeux. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi. »

« Il y a juste un problème. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Comment peux-tu être sûre que Sansa acceptera de sacrifier sa sœur de la sorte ? »

Daenerys s'esclaffe.

« Sacrifier ? C'est un bien grand mot. Arya et Gendry sont proches, je le sais, je l'ai vu. Et Sansa n'est pas stupide. Elle fera ce qu'il faut pour restaurer la paix, j'en suis persuadée. Quoi de mieux qu'un mariage pour rapprocher deux maisons ? »

« Gendry ne fait pas partie de ta maison. »

« Gendry m'est loyal, » répète t-elle sèchement. « Il me doit tout. Il ne me trahira pas. »

Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçoit une lettre du Nord. Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur ses lèvres.

_Votre Majesté,_

_Après une longue discussion avec ma sœur Arya, nous avons décidé d'accepter votre proposition. Nous ne souhaitons rien d'autre que la paix. Arya épousera donc Gendry Baratheon et s'installera à Accalmie._

_Je vous adresse mes salutations respectueuses,_

_Sansa Stark, gardienne du Nord._

(Même le plus féroce et le plus têtu des loups finit toujours par s'incliner face au dragon.)

.

Jon est loin d'être ravi par cette annonce.

« Arya n'accepterait jamais de se marier et de devenir une dame. Tu ne peux pas la forcer. »

« Je n'ai forcé personne, » rétorque t-elle. « J'ai fait une proposition que Sansa a acceptée. Si tu as besoin de davantage d'explications, je te suggère de t'adresser directement à elle. »

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, elle se tourne vers Jorah.

« J'ai besoin de vous, Jorah. J'aimerais que vous vous rendiez dans le Nord pour finaliser les détails du mariage avec Sansa... et aussi pour évaluer la situation à Winterfell. J'aimerais m'assurer qu'elle ne représente plus aucune menace. Pouvez-vous faire cela pour moi ? »

Il s'incline.

« Bien sûr, Majesté. »

« Parfait. »

(Elle ne peut pas prendre le risque d'envoyer Jon retrouver sa meute, pas encore une fois.)

.

Un peu plus de deux mois plus tard, lorsque Jorah revient à Port-Réal, lorsqu'il voit Daenerys dans la cour du Donjon Rouge, lorsqu'elle s'avance vers lui, il a l'impression qu'il va se fissurer tant il tremble intérieurement, que sa voix va se briser, que son cœur va éclater.

« Alors ? » demande Daenerys, les yeux brillants.

« Tout est arrangé, Votre Majesté. Sansa souhaite que le calme revienne dans le Nord et a hâte qu'Arya et Gendry soient mariés. »

Elle est satisfaite, hoche la tête.

« Parfait. »

Il hésite, se racle la gorge, son regard devient fuyant.

« Y a t-il autre chose ? » demande Daenerys.

« Eh bien... »

Jon sort de l'ombre, vient se planter aux côtés de la reine. Son regard est inquiet – _il sait, il sait forcément._

« J'ai rencontré le pupille de Sansa, » avoue t-il.

Elle fronce immédiatement les sourcils.

« Un pupille ? »

« Oui... »

Jon écarquille les yeux, le supplie silencieusement, il est déchiré, que doit-il faire ? _Que doit-il faire ?_

(Les corps brûlés des milliers d'enfants de Port-Réal. Le corps empoisonné du petit Loren.)

« C'est un bâtard d'une maison nordienne dont les parents sont décédés, » achève t-il.

Daenerys se détend aussitôt, sa bonne humeur revient.

« Oh. Un bâtard. Sansa prévoit-elle d'en faire l'héritier de Winterfell ? »

« Non, Votre Majesté, ce n'est pas prévu. »

« Alors tout va bien. »

Ravie de la tournure que viennent de prendre les événements, elle s'éloigne d'un pas léger. Jorah crispe les poings, il vient de mentir à sa reine, se déteste pour ça, la déteste pour l'obliger à le faire.

« Vous savez, » dit-il à Jon d'un ton accusateur. « Vous êtes allé à Winterfell. Vous savez forcément. Et vous n'avez rien dit. »

« Comment aurais-je pu ? » répond Jon.

Sa voix est un souffle de vent glacé.

« Vous savez ce qu'elle aurait fait. Vous le savez, vous l'avez vu... vous savez ce qu'elle ferait si elle l'apprenait. C'est pour cela que vous n'avez rien dit non plus. »

Jorah baisse la tête, vaincu.

« Comment s'appelle t-il ? » demande Jon.

(La vérité est dangereuse. Les illusions sont plus belles, plus sûres.)

« Renly. Renly Snow. »


	16. Chapter 16

Le soleil brille lorsqu'ils arrivent à Accalmie.

C'est une belle journée pour un mariage, du moins c'est ce que Jorah se répète pour se convaincre que c'est une bonne chose, que la paix reviendra bientôt, que tous ces affrontements cesseront, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Un rugissement déchire le silence. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Daenerys monte Drogon, tous deux traversent le ciel comme une comète noire – un présage de mort ?

(La mort a les yeux violets de Daenerys et crache les flammes rouges de Drogon.)

Ils sont accueillis par Gendry en personne lorsqu'ils atteignent le château. Celui-ci leur offre un petit sourire crispé.

« Bienvenue. Je suis ravi de vous accueillir. Je... »

« Jenny ! » crie Jon. « Duncan ! Venez ici ! »

Les jumeaux sont surexcités et courent partout, Jorah sourit, attendri, comment leur en vouloir, le Donjon Rouge est si vide, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir de nouvelles personnes. Le regard de Gendry s'éclaire quelque peu.

« Ils ont beaucoup grandi. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, » approuve Jorah.

Cela ne dure pas, toutefois, cet instant ensoleillé est éphémère, Drogon se pose et les recouvre tous de son ombre. Les fantômes des Lannister défunts sont invisibles mais ils crèvent les yeux. Daenerys s'approche, Gendry ploie le genou.

« Votre Majesté. »

« Lord Baratheon. C'est un plaisir pour moi de revenir ici. »

« Et c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous accueillir. »

(Il serait bien difficile de déterminer lequel est le plus hypocrite des deux.)

« Tous les autres seigneurs sont déjà là, » leur apprend Gendry. « Il ne manquait plus que vous. »

Sa voix tremble légèrement. Le visage de Daenerys est vide d'émotion. Elle le savait, bien sûr, elle savait qu'ils seraient les derniers – une reine doit se faire désirer, une reine doit faire comprendre à son peuple qu'elle lui est indispensable, que rien d'important ne peut se passer sans qu'elle ne soit là.

« Allons-y, » dit-elle tranquillement.

Le vent fait sonner les petites cloches dans ses cheveux d'argent.

(Le son de la victoire. Le son de la mort.)

.

Jorah tient les jumeaux par la main, il a tenu à s'occuper d'eux tout au long de la journée, il espère qu'ils ne voient pas toutes les ombres qui pèsent sur lui, qu'ils ne ressentent ni ses doutes ni ses regrets – qu'ils ne voient pas les fantômes qui hantent leur mère.

Alors qu'il traverse le couloir, il tombe sur Sansa et Arya Stark. Les deux sœurs n'ont pas remarqué sa présence, les échos de leur dispute continuent de rebondir sur les murs.

« Comment peux-tu m'obliger à faire ça ? » lance Arya. « Je t'en prie, Sansa, renonce. Je ne suis pas qu'un pion dans votre jeu de trônes ! _Gendry_ n'est pas qu'un pion dans votre jeu des trônes ! »

Des larmes de rage coulent sur ses joues, Jorah a pitié d'elle, tout cela lui rappelle son séjour à Winterfell à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, Daenerys n'était pas intéressée par les détails, bien sûr, il ne lui en a presque rien dit, il n'a rien dit du conflit qui faisait rage au sein de la meute de loups.

« Je suis désolée, Arya, » répond Sansa en se détournant, Jorah sait qu'elle l'est vraiment, il a beaucoup discuté avec elle, la gardienne du Nord, elle aussi est coincée.

« Tu dois faire ton devoir. »

« Je ne suis pas une dame, tu le sais, je ne l'ai jamais été. »

« Nous en avons déjà discuté. Nous... »

Elle s'interrompt quand elle remarque la présence de Jorah et des enfants. Arya se mord la lèvre et détourne les yeux.

« Lord Mormont, » le salue Sansa.

« Lady Stark. »

Il s'approche.

« Voici donc les héritiers Targaryen, » reprend t-elle avant de s'accroupir.

Elle scrute leur visage avec avidité, il sait ce qu'elle cherche, bien sûr, la trace du sang des loups, ce n'est pas de chance parce qu'elle ne trouvera rien, elle n'est pas la première à avoir cherché, il l'a fait pendant des heures, sans grand succès.

« Ils ressemblent à leur mère, » déclare t-elle en se relevant.

Ses yeux se sont assombris.

(Daenerys a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Seul le sang du dragon importe.)

« Veuillez nous excuser. Nous devons nous préparer, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la cérémonie. »

« Bien sûr. »

Elles s'éloignent et reprennent leur dispute sans plus faire attention à lui, comme si elles ne craignaient pas qu'il rapporte leurs propos à Daenerys.

(Sansa le connaît peut-être mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même.)

« _Je ne veux pas mettre une robe._ »

« Tu ne peux pas rester habillée comme ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? J'aimerais voir la tête de la reine dragon. »

« Tu... »

Il se détourne, sourit aux enfants.

« Venez. Vous devez aussi vous préparer. »

Ils babillent joyeusement, trop jeunes pour avoir conscience de ce maudit jeu des trônes, trop jeunes pour connaître les enjeux de ce mariage, trop jeunes pour craindre un affrontement entre le loup et le dragon.

.

Partout où Daenerys passe, les murmures se taisent, les regards se baissent.

(Pas d'amour. De la peur.)

Il lui semble qu'ils ne peuvent plus la regarder sans songer à ce qu'elle a fait. Ils ne comprennent pas, ils n'ont aucune idée de la menacent que représentaient ces lions.

(Un lion a toujours des griffes.)

« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, Dany, » lui conseille Viserys. « Que peuvent-ils contre toi ? Ils ont vu Drogon. Il savent ce que tu as fait aux Lannister. Ils ont parfaitement conscience de ce qui leur arrivera s'ils tentent de se rebeller. »

Tyrion lève les yeux au ciel.

« N'oubliez pas de regarder par-dessus votre épaule... » dit-il. « Vos ennemis se terrent dans les ombres. Ils bondiront sur vous et vous dévoreront. »

Ils ne cessent de se disputer sur le chemin du septuaire d'Accalmie, elle tente de les ignorer mais leurs voix hurlent dans sa tête. D'autres fantômes les aperçoivent, les rejoignent, elle a envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs pour les faire taire.

(Elle a envie de tous les brûler.)

Le septuaire est déjà bondé, elle toise Sansa d'un air hautain quand elle passe devant elle, elle espère que ce mariage mettra définitivement fin à toutes ces tensions qui empoisonnent ses rêves de royaume prospère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arya fait enfin son entrée. Daenerys manque de s'étrangler, écarquille les yeux, elle porte ses vêtements habituels, des vêtements d'homme, elle ne sourit pas et ses yeux lancent des éclairs, leurs regards se croisent, la reine y lit une lueur de défi.

Sansa baisse la tête et étouffe un rire, elle savait, bien sûr, c'est elle qui a aidé Arya à se préparer. Jon sourit légèrement.

C'est un affront, il ne peut pas en être autrement. Les loups ont voulu faire comprendre au dragon qu'ils ne se soumettaient pas, qu'ils gardaient leur liberté.

« C'est intolérable, » crache Viserys. « Cette garce vient de te ridiculiser. »

Tyrion a l'air de bien s'amuser, il fixe Sansa avec admiration. Daenerys s'oblige à ne pas montrer sa colère.

C'est une triste cérémonie. Ni Arya, ni Gendry ne sont satisfaits de cette union, elle parce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu devenir une dame et lui parce qu'il aurait aimé que ce moment arrive en d'autres circonstances. Ils ne peuvent pas s'enfuir, pourtant. On n'échappe pas au dragon et à ses décisions.

Daenerys sourit légèrement lorsqu'ils prononcent leurs vœux.

Tout ira bien.

.

(Elle ne fait pas attention aux yeux de glace de Sansa. Le feu fait fondre la glace, il en sera toujours ainsi.)

.

Daenerys observe attentivement Sansa et Yara, elle a l'impression de revoir son propre mariage. Une fois encore, Yara a convaincu Sansa de danser avec elle. Une fois encore, elles tournoient lentement, serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Quelque chose a changé, pourtant.

(Il n'y a pas de glace dans les yeux de la louve quand elle regarde le kraken. Il y a juste un feu brûlant et passionné, le feu qui brûle dans les yeux de Jorah lorsqu'il la regarde.)

Yara murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Sansa, celle-ci rit doucement. Daenerys crispe les poings.

Le doute n'est plus permis.

« C'était prévisible, » soupire Viserys. « L'eau et le feu ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. L'eau et la glace ne forment qu'un. Regarde la vérité en face : Yara t'a trahie. »

Daenerys sent des larmes de rage lui brûler les yeux, pourquoi tous ceux dont elle se soucie lui tournent-ils le dos ? Tyrion, Jon, Yara – pourquoi, pourquoi ? Et Jorah, pourrait-il la trahir lui aussi, lui qui lui a juré un amour éternel ?

Sansa et Yara envisagent-elles de la renverser ?

_Sansa ne tentera rien contre moi, pas maintenant que sa sœur est loin du Nord, sous la surveillance des Immaculés._

Daenerys se lève, attend que Sansa et Yara aient fini de danser. D'un signe de tête, elle invite la louve à s'approcher.

« Lady Stark. Marchons un peu, voulez-vous ? »

Sansa fronce les sourcils, la glace revient dans ses yeux. Daenerys remarque le petit coquillage qu'elle porte en pendentif. Yara lui presse le bras, peut-être pour la convaincre.

« Très bien. »

Brienne, que Daenerys a à peine aperçue depuis son arrivée, fait un pas en avant vers eux.

« Ma dame ? » demande t-elle à Sansa.

« Tout va bien, Brienne. »

Daenerys croise le regard de la femme chevalier, c'est la première fois qu'elle la voit depuis la bataille de Port-Réal, elle n'a pas vraiment changé, une lueur d'inquiétude mêlée d'hostilité brille dans ses yeux.

(Lui en veut-elle encore pour avoir envoyé la tête de Jaime Lannister à Winterfell ?)

Les jardins d'Accalmie sont uniquement éclairés par la lune et les étoiles, les ombres se meuvent sur leur passage, Daenerys s'interdit d'avoir peur, même la nuit le soleil doit continuer de briller.

« Ser Brienne ne semblait pas rassurée à l'idée de ne pas vous accompagner, » dit Daenerys.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi, » ironise Sansa.

Les fantômes des Lannister apparaissent et la dévisagent, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension. Elle frissonne.

« Savez-vous qu'elle a proposé de goûter le contenu de mon assiette et celui de mon verre ? » reprend Sansa.

L'insinuation est claire. Daenerys sait qu'il est inutile de demander à Sansa de ne pas regarder en arrière – elle ne sait faire que ça.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, » répond t-elle calmement.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce ce que vous avez dit aux Lannister pour gagner leur confiance ? »

« Je ne souhaite pas en parler. »

Sansa s'arrête.

« Il y avait des enfants parmi eux. Des _enfants_. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela vous touche à ce point. Vous haïssez les Lannister. Ces gens faisaient partie de la famille de Cersei. »

« Et alors ? Ils n'étaient pas responsables de ses crimes ! »

« Ils étaient des lions. Les lions ont toujours des griffes. Ils représentaient une menace pour moi. »

Daenerys se remet à avancer – elle regarde en avant.

« Vous pensez toujours que Cersei et Tyrion sont en vie, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Sansa.

« Je _sais_ qu'ils sont en vie. »

Elle n'a pas envie de penser à Tyrion maintenant, son fantôme la hante bien assez comme ça.

« Comment va votre pupille ? » dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Il va bien, » répond t-elle simplement.

« Je trouve étrange que vous n'ayez pas jugé utile de m'informer de son existence plus tôt... »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? C'est un bâtard orphelin. J'ai voulu lui offrir une maison. Il n'y a rien de plus à en dire. »

Une maison. L'image furtive d'un citronnier apparaît. Daenerys soupire, nostalgique.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Ces affrontements entre les Nordiens et les Immaculés me déplaisent fortement. »

Sansa garde le silence, réfléchit quelques instants.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Que vous rameniez l'ordre, » répond Daenerys d'un ton sec. « Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'en êtes pas capable, je ne vous croirai pas. »

(Sansa est au courant de ces affronts à son autorité, Sansa ne fait rien pour arranger la situation, Sansa s'oppose à elle encore et encore, Sansa se met sur son chemin.)

Sansa lui offre un sourire énigmatique.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Je suis certaine que votre sœur fera également de son mieux en tant que dame d'Accalmie. »

Le sourire de Sansa se tord.

« Faites attention, Votre Majesté. Si vous pensez que vous venez de lui mettre une muselière, vous vous trompez entièrement. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit sur elle. Souvenez-vous de sa liste. »

Le visage de Daenerys se fend d'un sourire tout aussi hypocrite.

« Cela n'a pas quitté mon esprit. »

.

Si quelqu'un sortait dans les jardins à ce moment là, il penserait voir deux vieilles amies conversant tranquillement.

Il n'en est rien, bien sûr.

Les plus grandes batailles ne se disputent pas toujours avec une épée.

.

Jorah danse avec Daenerys, dans des moments comme celui-ci c'est parfois bien difficile de se rappeler à quel point les choses ont changé – à quel point ils ont changé tous les deux.

« La paix va enfin revenir, » dit Daenerys, à la fois pleine d'optimisme et de doutes.

Elle jette un regard à Sansa et Yara. Les deux femmes discutent, Sansa a recouvert la main de Yara de la sienne tandis que la Fer-Née joue avec une de ses mèches rousses.

« J'ai envoyé un message aux magistrats de Pentos, » lui apprend t-elle.

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Je tenais à les avertir de mon arrivée prochaine. »

« Je vois. »

Il ne dira rien, ne tentera pas de la dissuader d'aller se perdre à l'est, c'est inutile et il le sait très bien, les rêves de grandeur de Daenerys n'ont pas de limites, elle s'imagine déjà triomphant des tyrans et libérant les esclaves qui l'aimeront, l'appelleront _Mhysa_ et chanteront son nom.

« Avez-vous peur de moi, Jorah ? » lui demande t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Il hésite une seconde – une seconde de trop.

« Non, Votre Majesté, » répond t-il, mais c'est trop tard, elle est bouleversée.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre, » murmure t-elle. « Ces choses que j'ai faites... je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais protéger mon règne, ma dynastie, mon avenir. »

Elle pose une main sur sa joue.

« Je vous aime, » dit-elle. « Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal. »

Il recouvre sa main de la sienne, sourit tristement.

« Je sais. »

.

(Elle lui fait du mal, pourtant, elle lui fait du mal à chaque fois qu'il voit la lueur de la folie dans ses yeux violets, elle lui fait du mal à chaque fois qu'il la voit parler à un fantôme, elle lui brise le cœur et elle ne s'en aperçoit même pas.)

.

Quand Yara vient lui parler un peu plus tard, quand elle courbe la tête et lui demande comment elle va, c'est là que Daenerys comprend qu'elle n'a gagné aucune bataille, aujourd'hui.

(Il n'y aura pas de nouvelle cloche dans ses cheveux.)

Oh, il y a toujours cette note de respect dans sa voix, cette étincelle d'admiration dans ses yeux, tout ça est toujours là, le sera peut-être toujours, ou peut-être pas, qui sait, tout ça est toujours là et pourtant Daenerys sait qu'elle a perdu, elle le sait quand Yara se met à lui parler de Sansa, quand sa voix se réchauffe, quand le brasier de l'amour détrône la simple déférence dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Une louve est placée sous surveillance.

Un kraken lui échappe.

Il n'y a rien à célébrer, aujourd'hui.

Alors Daenerys se retourne et s'éloigne de Yara sans regarder en arrière.

(Elle commence à avoir l'habitude.)

.

( _Je suis seule. Ils me fuient. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Je suis seule. Je ne veux pas être seule. Comment ne plus être seule ?_ )

.

Daenerys passe des heures à déambuler dans le Donjon Rouge, les fantômes tournent autour d'elle, parfois elle est tentée de saisir leur main tendue et de s'envoler pour ne plus jamais revenir, de l'autre côté elle serait peut-être adorée, célébrée, aimée, elle voit Rhaella et elle n'a qu'une envie, courir se réfugier dans les bras de cette mère qu'elle n'a jamais connue, courir rejoindre le sang du dragon là où il ne sera pas lentement transformé en glace. Ses larmes ressemblent à des flocons de neige, elle enlace le citronnier et tente de se souvenir de la maison à la porte rouge, même les moments de joie commencent à s'effacer.

« Tu vaux mieux que ça, Dany ! » lui répète Viserys.

Elle hausse les épaules, cherche Drogon, ne le trouve pas, il est encore parti elle ne sait où, tous ses enfants l'abandonnent, Duncan et Jenny préfèrent la compagnie de Jon et Jorah à la sienne, vraiment, c'est trop injuste, ils pourraient s'envoler vers les cieux grâce à leur sang de dragon mais ils préfèrent rester sur terre, noyés dans le sang du loup ou de l'ours.

( _Je suis malheureuse. Seul Jorah a encore l'air de se soucier de moi. Les autres se sont alliés aux fantômes, ils veulent précipiter ma chute, me renverser, écraser ma dynastie. Je suis malheureuse, et tout le monde s'en fiche._ )

« Votre Majesté. »

Elle cligne des yeux, Jorah est devant elle, elle ne l'a pas entendu approcher, elle ne l'a même pas vu, elle relève la tête et pose ses yeux égarés sur lui.

« Oui ? »

« Une lettre vient d'arriver de Pentos. Un des magistrats, Stallor Nestaar, vous a répondu. »

Elle saisit la lettre et la lit rapidement. Elle ne voit pas de mots – elle voit des couleurs.

Doré, la couleur du lion.

Rouge, la couleur du sang.

Noir, la couleur de la mort.

La rage, le triomphe et la trahison font bouillir son sang de dragon.

Daenerys sourit.

« Je les ai retrouvés. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle lui montre la lettre.

« Cersei et Tyrion. Je sais où ils se trouvent. »

(Il l'a laissée tomber, il l'a trahie. Il l'aimait et il l'a trahie pour une sœur qui ne lui avait jamais témoigné que du mépris. Pourquoi ferait-elle preuve de clémence ?)

« Convoquez Arya Baratheon à Port-Réal, » dit-elle.

.

Le fantôme de Tyrion la regarde tristement.

« Je vous ai retrouvés, » jubile t-elle. « Vous ne pouviez pas vous cacher pour toujours. Les derniers lions de ce monde vont pousser leur dernier rugissement. Les Lannister ne sont pas les seuls à payer leurs dettes. »

Il s'avance, pose une main sur son bras. Elle sursaute.

« Cela vous rendra t-il heureuse ? »

Daenerys le regarde dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr. »

Il ne la croit pas.

Elle n'est pas sûre de se croire non plus.


	17. Chapter 17

La mort a les yeux verts et les cheveux dorés.

Daenerys est allongée sur son lit, paralysée. Ses membres sont de plomb, elle ne peut plus bouger, le hurlement qu'elle veut pousser reste prisonnier de sa gorge. Les fantômes des Lannister discutent, rient et chantent dans la pièce.

_Ainsi parla, parla ainsi,_

_Le sire de Castamere,_

_Mais les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,_

_Et plus personne ne l'entend._

_Oui, les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,_

_Et nulle âme ne l'entend plus._

Cersei et Jaime tournoient au milieu de la pièce, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne lui accordent aucun regard, c'est comme si le reste du monde avait cessé d'exister, rien d'autre ne compte, seulement eux.

(Daenerys en crève de jalousie.)

Un seul autre lion semble être digne de leur attention, Tyrion s'approche d'eux, hésitant, ils se mettent à genoux et le serrent contre eux. Leur petit frère est aux anges, ses yeux brillent.

(Ça fait mal. Les lions vivent en troupeau. Les dragons volent seuls.)

Finalement, Tyrion s'arrache à l'étreinte de son frère et de sa sœur et grimpe sur le lit. Elle se retrouve prise au piège de ses yeux, ce regard autrefois tant aimé, aujourd'hui si haï – il semble que ce soit réciproque.

« Comment pouvez-vous penser à me tuer après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ? »

_Vous m'avez trahie pour Jaime. Vous m'avez trahie pour Cersei. Vous m'étiez si cher, j'aurais tout fait pour vous, tout, et vous m'avez laissée tomber._

Il semble deviner ses pensées, soupire. Daenerys remarque qu'il tient un poignard dans la main. Il se penche, elle sent son souffle sur son visage.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

« C'est dommage, vraiment, » dit-il après avoir réfléchi. « Je vous aimais tellement. »

La mort a les yeux verts et les cheveux dorés.

Elle ne pousse pas un cri quand le poignard traverse son cœur.

.

(Même quand elle a ouvert les yeux, même quand elle s'est convaincue que ce n'était qu'un autre cauchemar, même quand elle s'est assurée que Tyrion n'est pas réellement là, son cœur continue de la brûler.)

.

Jorah et Jon contemplent le Trône de Fer.

« Votre sœur sera là demain, » dit Jorah. « Vous devez être heureux de la revoir. »

Le roi laisse échapper un petit rire amer.

« J'aurais aimé la revoir en d'autres circonstances. »

Jorah pense à Cersei, l'autre reine, celle que Tyrion a choisie, essaye d'imaginer de quoi elle avait l'air quand elle était assise là, si ses sujets la dévisageaient avec la même lueur de crainte qui brille maintenant dans leurs yeux.

« Comment ont-ils pu survivre ? » murmure Jon.

« Ils sont intelligents, » répond Jorah. « Et pleins de ressources. Je ne suis guère étonné. »

(Daenerys savait, on a refusé de la croire mais elle savait. Lui aussi, savait, parce qu'il la croyait, il l'a toujours crue.)

« Sansa était persuadée qu'ils étaient morts, » reprend Jon. « Et que même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, elle disait qu'ils se haïssaient tellement qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à s'entendre. Qu'ils s'entretueraient. »

Même les loups peuvent se tromper. Oh, l'ironie. Daenerys est celle dont la raison vacille un peu plus chaque jour, elle est celle dont le brasier de la folie menace de dévorer tout ce qu'il y a jamais eu de bon en elle et pourtant c'est elle qui a eu raison, c'est elle qui a su qu'autre chose que la haine unissait Tyrion et Cersei.

« Tyrion ne mérite pas de mourir, » lâche Jon, Jorah frissonne, si Daenerys l'entendait... si elle l'entendait...

(Non, elle ne ferait pas de mal à Jon, pas vrai ? Jon est son sang, son mari, un membre de sa famille.)

« Il l'a abandonnée, » lui rappelle Jorah, mais sa voix manque cruellement de conviction.

Est-ce vraiment Daenerys qu'il a abandonnée, ou bien une autre femme, la Reine Folle ?

Jon a l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules lorsqu'il lui répond :

« Ne l'avons-nous pas tous abandonnée ? »

Jorah garde le silence et ne dit plus rien.

.

( _Je l'ai abandonnée. J'ai laissé la folie l'emporter. J'aurais dû faire plus. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ?_ )

.

Daenerys est assise sur le Trône de Fer, les mains croisés sur ses genoux. Jorah et Jon se tiennent à ses côtés. Les fantômes des Lannister n'ont pas leur place ici, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'elle s'apprête à leur porter le coup fatal. Les crânes de dragons lui rappellent qu'elle accomplit son destin, qu'elle ne doit rien regretter.

_Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue._

Arya Stark – non, Arya Baratheon – entre dans la pièce et s'avance, la tête haute. Daenerys ne manque pas de remarquer qu'elle a amené son épée avec elle. Aiguille. Les avertissements de Sansa lui reviennent en mémoire, elle s'efforce de les oublier.

« Lady Baratheon, » sourit Daenerys. « Je vous remercie d'être venue. »

Le sourire d'Arya est aussi hypocrite que celui de Sansa.

(Les louves ne seront donc jamais ses alliées.)

Elle s'agenouille.

« Votre Majesté. »

« Relevez-vous. »

Arya échange un regard avec Jon, on dirait qu'elle brûle de se jeter dans ses bras et de le supplier de partir d'ici.

« J'espère que vous vous plaisez à Accalmie, » reprend Daenerys d'un ton poli.

Ce rappel de son mariage forcé n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, elle la foudroie du regard, pourtant elle serre les lèvres et ne fait pas un seul mouvement, elle a compris qu'on n'arrête pas le dragon.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ? » répond t-elle avec une certaine insolence.

Daenerys ne juge pas utile de relever, ces banalités l'ennuient, ce mariage est un élément du passé, seul l'avenir lui importe, l'avenir et ses dangers.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai fait venir. »

Arya plisse les yeux, attend qu'elle poursuive. Daenerys a les mains moites, elle jubile encore, le dragon a débusqué les lions, le soleil a eu raison de toutes les ombres.

« Cersei et Tyrion Lannister sont en vie. Ils se cachent à Pentos depuis quatre ans maintenant. »

Une petit flamme apparaît dans les yeux d'Arya. Daenerys sourit.

« Votre sœur m'a parlé de vos... capacités. Et de votre liste. »

(Elle se demande si la louve a déjà pensé à y inscrire le nom de sa reine.)

« Cersei Lannister en faisait partie. Vous vouliez la tuer... vous vouliez venger votre famille. »

Arya a compris où elle veut en venir, bien sûr, Jon et Jorah l'ont compris aussi, ils l'ont compris le moment où elle leur a montré cette lettre, pourtant elle se contente de hausser les sourcils, légèrement provocatrice.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? »

(« Elle veut que tu admettes à voix haute que tu es un monstre, Dany. N'aie pas peur. Donne lui raison. »)

« Je veux que vous alliez à Pentos et que vous les tuiez tous les trois. »

Les mots sont comme des flammes. Les yeux accusateurs de Tyrion continuent de la brûler.

« Tous les trois ? » répète Arya, les sourcils froncés.

« Cersei a donné naissance à une fille, » répond Daenerys d'un air ennuyé. « Une héritière. »

Ce n'est qu'un détail, rien d'important. Cette enfant n'aura pas le temps de véritablement prendre conscience de qui elle est, d'apprendre ce qu'est la vengeance. Daenerys lui fait une faveur, elle ne grandira pas dans la haine et le ressentiment.

(« Tu as déjà tué tellement d'enfants, Dany. Une de plus ne fera pas de différence. »)

« Ils représentent une menace pour moi. Je veux que vous supprimiez cette menace. Définitivement. »

Elle s'attend à ce qu'Arya acquiesce sans hésiter, ravie de pouvoir rayer le dernier nom de sa liste, euphorique à l'idée de venger sa famille, c'est pour cela qu'elle a l'impression que son sang se glace lorsqu'elle lui répond simplement :

« Non. »

Jon se tend à côté d'elle. Daenerys crispe les poings.

« Pardon ? »

« Non. Je ne le ferai pas. »

Viserys éclate de rire.

« Les lions ont toujours des griffes, et les loups ont toujours des crocs... »

« Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, _Votre Majesté_ , je ne suis pas qu'un pion que vous pouvez utiliser à loisir. »

Arya s'incline et marche en direction de la porte. Daenerys est furieuse, le dragon s'agite à l'intérieur de son corps, il est sur le point de se réveiller.

« Qui êtes-vous pour désobéir à votre reine ? » s'exclame t-elle.

Arya se retourne. Sa voix est un mélange de colère, de dégoût et de défi.

« Personne. »

.

« Votre Majesté... »

Daenerys tourne en rond dans la pièce, un feu ardent brûle dans ses yeux, le dragon est sur le point de libérer toute sa rage et sa colère. Elle jette des regards meurtriers aux fantômes dans la pièce, ceux qui lui volent sa raison sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.

« C'est intolérable, » crache t-elle. « Ils représentent une menace pour moi. Ils vont revenir, je le sais. Cersei va revenir, elle a une héritière, elle va revenir... »

« Votre Majesté... »

Elle se fige et se tourne vers lui, comme si elle s'apercevait enfin de sa présence, une idée vient de lui venir, les flammes se calment dans ses yeux, deviennent plus douces, moins agressives.

« Jorah. »

Elle se précipite sur lui, lui saisit les mains, les serre fort, le regarde comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

« Il faut que vous le fassiez, Jorah. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les tuer. S'il vous plaît. Je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre. Les autres sont faibles, les autres s'opposent à moi. Vous seul m'aimez, vous seul m'êtes fidèle . »

« Votre Majesté... »

Elle se jette sur ses lèvres, l'embrasse comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne lui échappe, qu'il l'abandonne lui aussi, l'embrasse comme s'il était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

(Peut-être l'est-il vraiment.)

« Je vous en supplie, Jorah. Vous feriez ce qu'il faut... »

Il a l'impression qu'un étranger s'est glissé dans son corps lorsqu'il finit par acquiescer.

.

(Peut-être que Jorah Mormont est mort en même temps que Daenerys Targaryen le jour de la bataille de Port-Réal – qui sait ce qu'ils sont tous les deux devenus.)

.

Jon observe les jumeaux dormir lorsque Jorah entre dans la chambre. Il s'approche sur la pointe des pieds, parvient à sourire lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur eux.

« Vous partez ? » demande Jon.

« Oui. »

Jon soupire et se prend la tête entre les mains.

« Ils ne méritent pas ça, Jorah. Par tous les dieux... la petite fille... »

Ses yeux s'humidifient, sans doute parce qu'il pense aux cadavres des enfants brûlés de Port-Réal, au corps des enfants empoisonnés, aux yeux éteints du petit Loren, il imagine ce que ça ferait de bercer les cadavres de Jenny et Duncan.

« Comment en est-on arrivés là ? »

Jorah baisse la tête, se sent plus vieux qu'il ne l'est réellement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il se détourne.

« Au revoir, Jon. »

C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'ait plus Grand-Griffe en sa possession. Il ne tient pas à la souiller du sang d'une enfant innocente.

.

(Pendant la traversée du Détroit, il souhaite presque que le navire coule pour qu'il n'ait plus à vivre avec cet amour déchirant et cette culpabilité qui le brûle de l'intérieur.)

.

C'est étrange de revenir à Pentos. C'est comme voyager dans le passé.

La ville n'a pas changé, les rues et les maisons sont identiques, le ciel est toujours aussi bleu, le soleil brille toujours aussi fort.

(Il a tellement froid, pourtant.)

C'est ici qu'il a rencontré Daenerys pour la première fois, c'est ici qu'il s'est avancé vers elle le jour de son mariage, qu'il s'est perdu dans ses yeux violets, qu'il lui a souri, qu'elle a fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. S'il pouvait revenir à ce jour, serait-il possible d'éviter le feu et les cloches ? De la sauver d'elle-même, de sa destinée enflammée, de son avenir de cendres ?

Quelque chose a mal tourné, mais quoi ? Était-il déjà trop tard lorsqu'elle est devenue la femme de Khal Drogo ? Les Targaryen sont-ils donc maudits à ce point ?

Jorah sait exactement où il doit aller, où sont Tyrion et Cersei. La maison de Stallor Nestaar, voilà sa destination. Nul besoin de se demander ce qui a pu pousser le magistrat à les trahir : il espérait sans doute qu'en échange des trois derniers lions, Daenerys ne s'approcherait pas de Pentos.

(Quel imbécile.)

Son épée est lourde dans sa main.

.

Tyrion ne la quitte pas du regard.

« Vous m'avez tué, » lui reproche t-il. « J'étais enfin heureux, et vous m'avez tué. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille. »

« Ma nièce... vous avez tué ma nièce. Une enfant innocente. Exactement comme vous avez tué tous ces enfants à Port-Réal. »

Elle essaye de fuir mais elle n'a nulle part où aller.

« Ne voulez-vous pas connaître son nom ? »

« Non. Laissez-moi. »

Il éclate de rire.

« Comment pourrais-je partir ? Je ne suis qu'une création de votre esprit. Je suis comme le sang qui recouvre vos mains... vous ne parviendrez jamais à vous débarrasser de moi. »

.

Il a prié tous les dieux pour que ce magistrat ait menti, pour que Cersei et Tyrion ne soient pas réellement à Pentos, pour qu'ils se cachent quelque part où personne ne pourra jamais les retrouver.

Personne ne l'a entendu.

Il n'a même pas besoin de s'approcher de la maison de Stallor Nestaar. Alors que le soleil se couche et qu'il marche sur la plage, il les aperçoit. Il s'empresse de se cacher avant qu'ils ne le voient.

Tyrion n'a pas changé. Le voir lui rappelle le temps où il conseillait Daenerys, le temps où l'insigne de Main de la reine était sien. Jorah tourne son regard vers l'ancienne reine des Sept Couronnes. Cersei... Cersei...

Elle _sourit_. Elle _rit_.

« Joanna ! » dit-elle.

C'est alors qu'il la remarque. La petite fille aux cheveux dorés ramasse des coquillages sur le rivage. Quand elle entend sa mère l'appeler, elle court vers elle et se jette dans ses bras.

« Mère ! »

« Mon petit lionceau, » dit Cersei avec affection avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Tyrion s'éloigne de quelques pas.

« Joanna ! »

La petite fille éclate de rire.

« Oncle Tyrion ! »

Il ouvre les bras et elle s'y réfugie sans cesser de rire une seule seconde.

« Je t'aime, mon petit lionceau, » dit Tyrion.

Incapable de rester en place, Joanna retourne au bord de la mer et se met en quête d'autres coquillages. Jorah a l'impression d'être dans un rêve, que ce à quoi il assiste est surréaliste.

Tout en surveillant Joanna, Tyrion s'approche de Cersei et enroule les bras autour de sa taille.

(Rien de tout ça n'est réel. C'est impossible. Cersei va repousser Tyrion, peut-être le gifler, lui rappeler qu'elle le hait de toute son âme.)

L'ancienne reine sourit et lui rend son étreinte avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Jorah a envie de pleurer. Ils ont l'air heureux, si heureux, libérés des cendres et de l'ombre du dragon. Il semblerait que Daenerys avait raison.

Il peut l'entendre lui parler.

( _Allez-y, Jorah. Faites ce qu'il faut. Faites-le pour moi._ )

Il continue de regarder la petite fille, elle n'est plus une idée abstraite, désormais, elle est devenue réelle le moment où il a entendu son prénom, aussi réelle que le petit Loren – bientôt aussi morte que lui. Joanna Lannister. Une enfant innocente. Une menace.

C'est facile, vraiment. Il n'a qu'à saisir son épée et s'avancer. Cersei n'a jamais appris à se battre, elle ne pourra pas se défendre. Il n'aura aucun mal à abattre Tyrion. Et la petite... la petite...

Il tremble lorsque sa main se referme sur la poignée de son épée.

.

( _C'est facile, Jorah, vraiment. Aussi facile que de brûler des enfants, aussi facile que d'en empoisonner. Faites ce qu'il faut._ )

.

C'est facile de devenir un monstre.

.

Lorsque Jorah rentre à Port-Réal, Jon l'attend dans la cour du Donjon. Daenerys n'est nulle part en vue. Il jette son épée sur le sol. Le roi fixe la lame immaculée pendant de longues secondes.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demande t-il.

Leurs regards se croisent. Jorah voit beaucoup de choses dans les yeux sombres de Jon – le reflet des cendres, des flammes, des corps brûlés, des corps empoisonnés.

« Ce qu'il fallait, » répond t-il.

Dans ses yeux à lui, il y a probablement le reflet de trois silhouettes, l'écho de leurs rires et du prénom de l'enfant.

Jon comprend et acquiesce lentement.


	18. Chapter 18

Daenerys lève les yeux vers le ciel, cherche la silhouette de Drogon entre les nuages, ne la trouve pas, soupire longuement. Depuis combien de temps n'est-il pas rentré à Port-Réal ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Elle perd la notion du temps, les jours et les nuits se succèdent et se ressemblent, elle erre pendant des heures dans le Donjon Rouge sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, parfois les fantômes l'attaquent alors elle est obligée de fuir et de se cacher quelque part mais même là les hurlements continuent de la suivre.

(Les hurlements des fantômes, les hurlements des habitants de Port-Réal, les hurlements de Cersei et Tyrion – elle ne sait plus.)

Les Lannister appartiennent définitivement au passé, Jorah lui a raconté que tout s'est déroulé sans problème, c'est fini, ils ne sont plus, leur sang s'est mélangé à ceux de leur héritière.

« Joanna, » lui a simplement dit Jorah, une note de reproche dans la voix. « Joanna Lannister. »

Joanna. Le prénom de la mère de Tyrion, celle qu'il a tuée en venant au monde, celle dont l'absence a toujours été un énorme trou dans son cœur. Daenerys voit le fantôme de cette enfant, parfois, voit ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts, les yeux de Cersei, les yeux de Tyrion, des yeux maudits qui la transpercent et ne lui laissent aucun répit.

(Elle ne peut pas se cacher, les yeux la retrouvent toujours.)

Ce ne sont que des ombres, alors pourquoi a t-elle l'impression que ses ennemis la traquent, l'entourent, se préparent à lui bondir dessus et à la déchiqueter ?

Pourquoi a t-elle l'impression que tout lui échappe ?

Elle ne regarde pas où elle va, n'aperçoit Jenny et Duncan qu'au dernier moment, les enfants se poursuivent sur leurs courtes jambes, elle fronce les sourcils, ils ont dû échapper à la surveillance de Jon ou Jorah. Ils se figent quand ils l'aperçoivent, elle, le fantôme aux cheveux blancs qui erre dans les couloirs en pleurant ses illusions perdues, ils ont peur d'elle, elle le voit.

(Tout le monde a peur d'elle.)

Ils doivent se sentir seuls depuis que Gilly est repartie dans le Nord avec le petit Sam et Jeyne, ils ont perdu leurs camarades de jeux. Daenerys sait très bien que c'est Jon qui leur a demandé de quitter la capitale.

Elle tente de sourire, elle est leur mère, ils devraient l'aimer et non pas la craindre, elle se demande si la petite Joanna craignait Cersei, si la lionne était impitoyable même avec ses propres enfants.

Duncan et Jenny se comprennent sans avoir besoin de mots, ils échangent un regard et s'éloignent en courant. Quel âge ont-ils, déjà ? Deux ans ? Non, plus. Trois ans ? Oui, ça doit être ça. Déjà trois ans qu'elle les a mis au monde, décidément le temps passe vite, trop vite.

Jon l'évite en permanence, il ne visite plus du tout son lit, il a renoncé à faire son devoir, que dirait Ned Stark ? Jorah la rejoint, parfois, quand elle le supplie, quand elle lui répète qu'elle l'aime, quand lui aussi se sent seul, leurs baisers ont un goût de cendres froides.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Elle cligne des yeux, sans trop comprendre comment elle s'est retrouvée dans les jardins, sous le citronnier, elle met plusieurs minutes à se souvenir pourquoi cet arbre lui évoque des souvenirs agréables.

« Oh. Jorah. »

Daenerys tente de sourire, sans grand succès, elle en a perdu l'habitude, à quoi bon sourire si son peuple ne lui sourit jamais en retour ?

Comme chaque jour depuis une ou deux semaines déjà Jorah dévisage son ventre, les sourcils froncés.

« Votre Majesté, puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, l'encourage à continuer.

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas saigné ? »

_Quelle question étrange. Pourquoi veut-il savoir cela ?_

Il doit lire l'égarement dans ses yeux, ça a l'air de le rendre triste, il soupire et pointe son ventre du doigt. Alors Daenerys baisse les yeux et comprend.

_Comment n'ai-je pas pu le remarquer plus tôt ?_

.

(Encore un enfant. Un autre petit dragon. Une autre chance – la dernière ?)

.

« Je ne peux pas abandonner, » dit Daenerys.

Jorah vient d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle l'attend, assise sur son lit, le regard déterminé, des étincelles viennent de se rallumer dans ses yeux violets.

« Je peux arranger les choses. Je peux... je peux améliorer mes relations avec Sansa et les autres seigneurs. Je peux faire en sorte que le peuple m'aime. Cet enfant est un signe... un signe du destin... je ne peux pas baisser les bras. »

Son cœur se serre, peut-être n'a t-elle pas sombré complètement, pas encore, peut-être est-il possible de la sauver. Peut-être.

(Il ne sait pas s'il y croit vraiment.)

Daenerys s'allonge, il la rejoint et ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes sans se toucher. Son visage se fend d'un sourire, elle lui saisit la main et la guide jusqu'à son ventre.

« Celui-ci est forcément de vous. »

Il imagine ce nouvel enfant, imagine d'autres cheveux argentés et d'autres yeux violets, ou peut-être des cheveux blond foncé et des yeux bleus, il ne sait pas, ne sait pas s'il veut vraiment savoir.

Jorah parvient à lui sourire en retour.

« Je vais m'améliorer, » promet Daenerys. « Je vais être une meilleure reine. Une meilleure mère. Je vais m'améliorer, je vous le promets. »

Il acquiesce.

« Je sais. »

Elle se blottit contre lui. Il la laisse faire.

Dans le noir, seuls les fantômes imaginaires peuvent voir ses larmes.

.

(« Je ne sais pas si tu es folle ou incroyablement stupide, Dany. Peut-être les deux. Comment peux-tu encore croire en l'amour après tout ce que tu as fait ?)

.

_Je vais m'améliorer. Je peux le faire._

Quand le jour se lève, Daenerys ignore les fantômes et leurs regards assassins, elle se dirige vers la chambre des jumeaux. Elle doit être une meilleure mère.

Duncan et Jenny écarquillent les yeux quand elle les secoue doucement pour les réveiller. Depuis combien de temps ne l'a t-elle pas fait ?

(L'a t-elle seulement fait un jour ? Elle ne sait plus, ses souvenirs se mélangent, il est bien difficile de voir clair dans ce brouillard glacé.)

« Venez, mes enfants. Nous allons passer la journée ensemble avec votre père et Ser Jorah. »

Duncan fronce les sourcils.

« On va jouer ? » demande t-il.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

Ils échangent un regard ravi. Daenerys sourit – tout va s'arranger, tout. Les enfants pardonnent et oublient vite, à cet âge. Dans quelques semaines à peine, ils auront oublié avoir un jour eu peur d'elle, elle le sait.

Les enfants pardonnent vite. Pas les adultes.

Les yeux de Jon sont froids lorsqu'elle le retrouve dans les jardins un peu plus tard. Il se méfie d'elle.

Viserys et Tyrion assistent à toute la scène, un sourire satisfait et moqueur sur les lèvres.

(Ils attendent qu'elle fasse un faux pas, une erreur, qu'elle prouve qu'elle ne peut pas changer, qu'elle est bel et bien devenue un monstre.)

_Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je suis une reine juste. Une bonne reine._

Jorah lui sourit pour l'encourager, murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Jon, peut-être pour le convaincre de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Les yeux de son roi se posent sur son ventre. Lui aussi avait compris bien avant elle. L'enfant ne peut pas être de lui, cette fois, ça l'inquiète un peu, va t-il parvenir à l'aimer autant que Jenny et Duncan ?

Ses doutes devront attendre. Les jumeaux babillent joyeusement, elle ne comprend pas la moitié de ce qu'ils lui racontent mais ce n'est pas grave, ils ont l'air heureux alors elle est heureuse aussi.

« Drogon ? » demande Jenny, les sourcils froncés.

« Il n'est pas là, » répond tristement Daenerys.

( _Où es-tu, mon enfant ? J'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie._ )

« S'il revient aujourd'hui, nous irons le voir ensemble, » promet-elle. « Ça vous plairait de monter sur son dos ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! »

Elle s'assoit sur le sol, invite les enfants à faire de même. Jon et Jorah les observent en silence.

« Je vais vous raconter une histoire, » dit-elle.

Ce souvenir-là est brûlant dans sa mémoire. Elle leur parle des trois œufs de dragon changés en pierre par le temps, du feu dans lequel elle est entrée, de la naissance de ses trois premiers enfants. Un miracle. Un présage.

« C'était ma destinée, » leur explique t-elle. « J'ai le sang du dragon. Et vous l'avez aussi. »

« Destinée... » répète Jenny.

Daenerys se sent grisée, elle a l'impression d'être comprise, elle a devant elle son héritage, son règne n'aura pas été vain.

« Vous avez aussi une grande destinée. Quand vous serez plus grands, vous vous marierez et vous règnerez sur les Sept Couronnes. »

Jon se racle la gorge, s'approche.

« Venez, les enfants. Ser Jorah aimerait vous montrer quelque chose. »

Ils obéissent, un peu déçus, et s'éloignent. Daenerys se lève lentement, ne flanche pas quand elle croise le regard contrarié de Jon.

« Tu n'as pas pu te retenir, pas vrai ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je parle de tes histoires de destinée. »

« Eh bien ? »

« Elles n'ont aucun sens, Daenerys ! » explose t-il. « Le destin n'existe pas ! Tu ne règnes pas sur les Sept Couronnes parce que tu es née pour le faire, tu règnes sur les Sept Couronnes parce que tu les as conquises par le feu et le sang ! »

Choquée, elle recule. Elle ne reconnaît pas Jon. Où est passé l'homme qui a ployé le genou devant elle il y a toutes ces années ? L'homme qui l'a embrassée, caressée, aimée ?

(Il ne la reconnaît pas non plus. A vrai dire, Daenerys n'est même pas sûre de se reconnaître elle-même.)

« Regarde ce que tu as fait, » dit-il.

Sous le regard impuissant de Jorah, Duncan serre Jenny dans ses bras et l'embrasse rapidement sur la bouche. Les enfants rient, inconscients de ce que cela signifie réellement.

« Ils sont persuadés qu'ils vont se marier. »

« Eh bien... n'est-ce pas ce qui est prévu ? »

« Ce n'est pas sain, Daenerys. Par tous les dieux, ils sont jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes ! »

Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose puis la referme, secoue la tête et s'éloigne pour rejoindre Jorah et les enfants. Et Daenerys comprend qu'elle a définitivement perdu. Les jumeaux préféreront toujours la compagnie de Jon et Jorah à la sienne.

Ils lui ont échappé, lentement et sûrement, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues.

_Que me reste t-il ?_

Elle pose une main sur son ventre. Le destin lui a accordé une dernière chance.

Un dernier espoir.

Une dernière flamme.

.

« Je vois une flamme, » dit-elle à Viserys. « Une flamme plus brillante, plus brûlante que toutes les autres. »

Il soupire.

« La flamme brûle toujours plus fort avant de s'éteindre. »

.

Dans ses rêves, le loup et le lion s'unissent et se jettent sur son ventre pour lui arracher l'enfant qu'elle porte. Elle crache du feu mais ça ne les effraie plus, plus maintenant.

Elle ne dira à personne qu'elle est enceinte. Personne ne doit savoir, personne ne doit être tenté de s'approcher du Donjon Rouge, de sa maison.

« Nous serons vengés, » prévient Tyrion. « Vous nous rejoindrez bientôt, je vous le garantis. »

Un matin, elle surprend Jon et Jorah en train de discuter à voix basse.

(Ils complotent. Ils sont sur le point de la trahir. Ils complotent, ils vont lui voler ses enfants et l'abandonner.)

« Que se passe t-il ? » demande t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

Elle voit qu'ils hésitent.

« Je suis la reine. Vous pouvez tout me dire. »

( _Vous devez tout me dire._ )

Comme toujours Jorah capitule le premier, elle est rassurée, il ne cherche pas à lui mentir, il ne va pas la trahir – pas encore.

« Il y a de l'agitation dans le Nord et le Val, Votre Majesté. Quelques émeutes et affrontements. »

Daenerys frissonne, ne veut pas en entendre plus, elle a changé d'avis, elle ne veut rien savoir, elle ne veut pas voir son peuple se rebeller, ses dernières illusions se briser, ses plus beaux rêves partir en fumée. L'ignorance est facile, douce, paisible.

(La vérité est plus dure. Trop dure.)

A quoi pense donc Sansa ? Est-ce une nouvelle provocation ? La louve essaye t-elle d'affaiblir le dragon ?

Daenerys doit en avoir le cœur net. Ver Gris est dans le Nord. Le soir même, elle lui envoie une lettre.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer sa réponse, » prévient Viserys.

« Je sais. »

.

(Elle ne le sait pas encore mais elle va haïr cette réponse.)

.

« Sansa va épouser Robin Arryn, » dit Daenerys.

Le brasier de la folie brûle dans ses yeux. Jorah recule imperceptiblement. La lettre de Ver Gris gît sur le sol, entièrement déchirée.

« Votre Majesté... Ver Gris a peut-être mal compris... » avance Jorah.

« Mal compris ? La rumeur enfle dans le Nord et dans le Val ! Sansa va épouser Robin dans quelques jours à peine. Sans mon autorisation, sans m'en avoir informée ! »

Elle se met à tourner en rond dans la pièce, ses yeux fous dévisagent les fantômes, Jorah a l'impression que le soleil est sur le point d'exploser.

« Sansa contrôle le Nord. En épousant Robin, elle consolidera son alliance avec le Val. Son oncle est seigneur de Vivesaigues, elle a déjà le Conflans derrière elle... »

Elle le regarde mais ne le voit pas. Son esprit est loin, très loin, trop loin de lui.

« Elle a une relation avec Yara Greyjoy... et Yara est la suzeraine du Bief... Arya est la femme du seigneur des Terres de l'Orage... »

Daenerys lui agrippe le bras et serre, serre, serre, il grimace de douleur.

« Ne comprenez-vous pas ce qui est en train de se passer, Jorah ? Sansa a cinq Couronnes derrière elle. Elle va essayer de me renverser. »

« Calmez-vous, Votre Majesté, je vous en prie... il y a forcément une autre explication... »

« Vous êtes trop naïf, Jorah ! Vous êtes incapable de déceler le mal chez les autres. »

(Elle ignore à quel point elle a raison. Il est toujours là, après tout, auprès d'elle, parce qu'il l'aime toujours malgré tout, malgré ce qu'elle a fait, malgré ce qu'elle est devenue.)

« Sansa veut la guerre ? Eh bien, la guerre ! »

.

(On n'arrête pas un incendie avec des étreintes et des baisers. On n'arrête pas un dragon avec des mots réconfortants. On se contente de regarder et on prie pour ne pas se brûler.)

.

Sansa vient d'anéantir ses derniers espoirs. Il n'y a pas d'entente possible avec la louve.

C'est la trahison de trop.

« Cela fait des années que je te le dis, Dany, » lui dit Viserys. « Seule la peur te permettra de conserver le Trône et de protéger tes enfants, ta dynastie et ton avenir. »

Il la serre contre lui comme il le faisait quand elle était plus jeune, dans ses rares moments d'affection.

« Réveille le dragon, » lui murmure t-il dans l'oreille.

Daenerys s'écarte de lui.

Elle acquiesce.

.

Une semaine plus tard, Jorah reçoit une lettre et apprend la mort de Robin Arryn.

Les mots deviennent rapidement illisibles, noyés par les larmes qu'il verse.


	19. Chapter 19

« Comment a t-elle pu ? » s'effare Jon pour la centième fois au moins.

Ils sont trois autour de la table du conseil restreint. Sam garde les yeux baissés, pense sans doute à Gilly et ses enfants, loin dans le Nord, se réjouit qu'ils ne soient plus menacés par l'explosion imminente du dragon – mais pour combien de temps ?

Jorah ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire, pas vrai ? Robin Arryn prévoyait d'épouser Sansa Stark sans autorisation royale, et Robin Arryn est mort mystérieusement.

« On dit qu'il s'est jeté par la porte de la lune, » répond t-il d'une voix monocorde.

« Il a sans aucun doute demandé l'assistance des Immaculés, » rétorque Jon.

Jorah frissonne. L'ironie dans la voix du roi... depuis quand Jon est-il ironique ? Ce n'est pas lui, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

(Son sang de dragon prend t-il le dessus ?)

« C'est une catastrophe, Jorah. La situation est devenue explosive. Si les autres seigneurs du Val décident de se rebeller et de rassembler leurs armées contre les Immaculés, ils ne seront pas assez nombreux pour résister. »

« Je sais, je sais... »

Que peuvent-ils faire ? Déjà plus de cinq ans que Daenerys est montée sur le Trône de Fer, cinq ans que les tensions montent, que la terreur règne dans les Sept Couronnes. Le royaume est une poudrière prête à exploser.

(La voilà, la dynastie millénaire rêvée par Daenerys. Un rêve brisé.)

« Sansa est furieuse, » dit Jon.

« Lui avez-vous envoyé une lettre ? »

« Non. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Je sais exactement ce qu'elle pense. Ce qu'elle compte faire. Ce que Daenerys compte faire. »

Le rugissement d'un dragon déchire le silence.

« Drogon est revenu ce matin, » reprend le roi. « Vous savez ce que Daenerys va en penser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesce, résigné.

« Un signe. »

Les signes du destin. Jorah se demande si elle pensait que les cloches étaient un signe, elles aussi.

Jon se prend la tête entre les mains, désespéré.

« Les Immaculés sont trop dispersés pour constituer une véritable menace si toutes les Couronnes décident de passer à l'attaque. »

Jorah acquiesce sombrement.

Dehors, Drogon continue de rugir.

.

(Sont-ils tous condamnés à mourir ?)

.

« Tu es revenu, » dit Daenerys avec émerveillement en s'approchant doucement de Drogon.

Alors qu'elle lève la main pour la poser sur ses écailles, il laisse échapper un petit grondement et recule.

« Drogon ? Que t'arrive t-il ? »

Les fantômes se mettent à hurler de rire, tous ses enfants la fuient, même celui qui l'a aidée à tout détruire, vraiment, c'est trop drôle, quelle piètre reine elle fait.

« C'est moi, Drogon, » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Après de trop longues secondes, il consent à la laisser le toucher. Elle soupire de soulagement, ses yeux la brûlent, elle a trop de larmes à verser, trop d'illusions brisées.

« Tu m'as manqué, » dit-elle. « J'étais si inquiète. Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas. »

(Cessera t-il de revenir un jour ?)

« Je suis si seule, Drogon, » murmure Daenerys, le désespoir enfle dans sa voix. « Jenny et Duncan me fuient. Jon me déteste. Même Jorah devient de plus en plus distant. Tous les seigneurs du royaume complotent contre moi, ils veulent abattre le sang du dragon. »

Elle pose une main sur son ventre. La dernière flamme, celle qu'elle doit protéger à tout prix.

(« La flamme brûle toujours plus fort avant de s'éteindre, » répète Viserys.)

« Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je me défendrai. Je les ferai plier par le feu et le sang si je le dois. »

Elle est venue les sauver de l'armée des morts, elle leur a offert son amour, elle leur a tout donné, absolument tout et ils n'ont fait que la mépriser et la calomnier.

« Je suis née pour régner sur les Sept Couronnes, et je le ferai. Que ça leur plaise ou non. »

Daenerys se retourne et toise froidement les fantômes rassemblés autour d'elle.

« Que ça _vous_ plaise ou non. »

.

(Elle n'a jamais voulu ça. Ce sont eux qui l'obligent à se montrer tyrannique.)

.

Daenerys garde les yeux fixés sur la lettre, pensive.

« Vous vouliez me parler, Votre Majesté ? »

Jorah s'avance vers elle presque craintivement. Elle fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le léger tremblement de ses mains, de sa voix.

( _La peur, alors._ )

« Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Yara Greyjoy. »

« Une lettre ? » répète t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle souhaite me parler et me demande de venir à Pyke. »

Elle repense une autre lettre, celle que Yara a envoyée à Sansa Stark des années plus tôt, celle où elle disait que la louve lui manquait. Il ne s'agit pas de ça, bien sûr, pas cette fois. Daenerys ne manque pas à Yara. Elle la terrifie.

Jorah se mord la lèvre, elle sait exactement ce qu'il pense, elle le connaît trop bien. Un piège. Un piège tendu par le kraken et les autres Fer-Nés, tout ça avec l'aide de Sansa, bien entendu.

« Comptez-vous y aller ? » demande t-il.

Elle a failli déchirer la lettre quand elle l'a reçue, mais ça aurait été comme déchirer tout ce qui les a jamais liées, elle et Yara, déchirer cette confiance, ce respect, déchirer ce serment passé à Meereen il y a une éternité.

_Une dernière chance. Je donne une dernière chance à l'amour._

« Je veux croire que Yara ne me trahirait pas de la sorte... je le veux vraiment. Je vais me rendre à cette rencontre. Yara m'a promis qu'on ne serait que toutes les deux. »

( _Je veux la croire. Une dernière chance. Une dernière chance._ )

Une dernière chance d'arranger la situation. Une dernière chance d'éviter les flammes et les cendres.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit prudent, Votre Majesté. »

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? »

Sa question est naïve, enfantine. Jorah est pris au dépourvu.

« Bien sûr, Votre Majesté. »

 _Votre Majesté_. Jamais, jamais il ne l'a appelée par son prénom. Ils n'ont formé qu'un mais cette barrière n'a jamais été franchie.

« M'aimez-vous, Jorah ? »

_Ne me mentez pas, je vous en prie. Je suis entourée de bien trop de mensonges._

Il acquiesce, presque résigné, comme si l'aimer était une malédiction, un poison mortel. Elle se lève, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Une dernière chance._

« Au revoir, Jorah. »

Elle lui caresse la joue avant de quitter la pièce.

.

(Tout va bien se passer. Drogon sera avec elle. Tant que Drogon sera là, elle sera en sécurité.)

.

Depuis combien de temps n'a t-elle pas volé ? Assez longtemps pour qu'elle oublie cette sensation de légèreté, de puissance et de liberté. Ce serait si facile de fuir, de quitter ce continent glacé, ce continent maudit, de retourner là où elle est aimée, de retrouver sa véritable maison, la porte rouge et le citronnier.

_Une dernière chance._

Les Sept Couronnes ne veulent pas d'elle, ils ne comprennent pas qu'elle a une destinée à accomplir, se mettent en travers de son chemin. Tous refusent de vivre dans son nouveau monde – ils méritent de mourir dans l'ancien, celui qui leur est si cher.

_Une dernière chance. N'oublie pas. Une dernière chance._

Les fantômes volent autour d'elle, lui jettent des regards narquois, lui prédisent un échec cuisant. Oh, comme elle aimerait ne plus les voir, ne plus entendre leurs moqueries ! Elle jette un regard vers le bas.

(C'est facile, vraiment. Elle n'a qu'à se laisser tomber, et tout sera terminé.)

Daenerys ferme les yeux, secoue la tête.

_Une dernière chance._

Ce petit dragon qui grandit dans son ventre mérite qu'elle se batte pour lui. Elle prend une grande inspiration lorsqu'elle approche enfin des Îles de Fer.

_Une dernière chance._

.

(Elle se demande si Sansa a déjà changé Yara en statue de glace.)

.

Le vent souffle lorsque Drogon se pose sur Pyke. Daenerys n'a aucun mal à repérer Yara. La Fer-Née se tient au bord d'une falaise et lui tourne le dos. Elle jette un regard suspicieux aux alentours. Personne. Comme Yara l'a promis.

Daenerys la rejoint.

« Lady Greyjoy. »

Son ton est formel, presque froid. Que reste t-il de leur accord, exactement ? Des lambeaux, des miettes, quelque chose qui ne vaut plus rien mais dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser tout à fait, un doux souvenir qui a un goût de regrets.

« Votre Majesté, » répond Yara en inclinant la tête.

Toutes deux contemplent la mer agitée s'écraser sur les rochers pendant de longues minutes. Le silence est pesant.

« J'ai été surprise de recevoir votre lettre, » dit Daenerys.

« Vraiment ? »

« Il me semblait que l'heure n'était plus à la discussion à Westeros. »

Yara soupire.

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, personne ne souhaite la guerre. »

« Vous avez tous une curieuse façon de le montrer. »

Les cloches tintent dans ses cheveux – le son de la mort.

_Une dernière chance._

« Que pense Sansa de ma présence ici ? » demande Daenerys.

Yara ne lui fera pas l'affront d'être surprise. Elle sait qu'elle sait. Elle sait aussi que lui mentir serait une erreur.

« Sansa pense que je fais une erreur. Qu'on ne peut pas vous faire confiance. Que vous allez brûler le royaume entier. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir, alors ? Elle a raison. Je pourrais brûler les Îles de Fer et vous ne pourriez rien faire pour m'en empêcher. »

« Je pense qu'il y a toujours du bon en vous, » lâche Yara. « Peut-être suis-je stupide ou incroyablement naïve... mais je me souviens de cette femme que j'ai rencontrée à Meereen il y a toutes ces années. Je me souviens de ce serment que nous avons passé. »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Si vous m'aviez demandé de vous épouser à l'époque, je crois que j'aurais accepté, » révèle t-elle. « Je vous admirais tellement... »

Ses mots sont empoisonnés par l'amertume.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant... maintenant je pense à ce que vous avez fait aux habitants de Port-Réal. Aux derniers Lannister. A Robin Arryn... »

Sa voix se brise.

« La fille de Cersei... c'était... »

_Une menace._

« Une enfant... rien qu'une enfant... »

« Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez demandé de venir ? Pour énumérer devant moi tous les sacrifices nécessaires que j'ai dû faire ? »

Yara fait un pas en arrière, choquée, plante ses yeux dans les siens, le dos tourné vers la mer.

« Des _sacrifices nécessaires_ ? Nécessaires pour quoi ? »

« Pour le Trône ! » explose t-elle. « Tout était pour le Trône... »

Daenerys devient de plus en plus nerveuse, jette des regards autour d'elle, elle a froid, tellement froid, elle veut retrouver la chaleur du feu.

« Je vous en prie, Daenerys, cessez cette folie ! »

Elle remarque à peine que Yara l'a appelée par son prénom pour la première fois. Folie ? Elle n'est pas folle. Ce sont les autres qui sont fous, ils sont fous de s'opposer au sang du dragon.

« C'est un piège n'est-ce pas ? » demande t-elle, glaciale.

 _Une dernière chance_.

« Vous voulez que j'abandonne ma couronne. Vous avez comploté avec Sansa. Vous m'avez trahie pour elle. Vous m'avez laissée tomber. »

« Daenerys... »

Les fantômes se mettent à chanter les _Pluies de Castamere,_ c'est Yara qui les a appelés, elle souhaite qu'ils l'emportent avec eux, l'anéantissent, elle veut se débarrasser d'elle, c'est Sansa qui a dû la convaincre, sans doute prévoient-elle de lui prendre sa couronne et de monter sur le Trône de Fer.

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour appeler vos soldats ? »

Daenerys fait un pas en avant. Yara recule encore. Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, le vacarme des vagues est assourdissant.

« Il n'y a pas de piège, » répète Yara, une lueur apeurée dans les yeux.

Deux pas. Le dragon hurle à l'intérieur d'elle, et puis c'est elle qui se met à hurler, elle ne fait plus la différence. Elle _est_ le dragon. Et le dragon est réveillé.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une menteuse. Je vous ai donné ma confiance et voilà comment vous me remerciez ! »

« Je ne vous ai jamais trahie, jamais ! Daenerys, reculez... »

« _Votre Majesté_. Je suis votre reine, Lady Greyjoy. Une reine que vous avez abandonnée, tout ça pour une louve ! »

Trois pas. Le vent hurle, sa colère a peut-être provoqué une tempête. Yara est au bord du précipice, s'accroche à son bras pour ne pas tomber, elle la supplie du regard. Daenerys sait qu'elle devrait reculer, la laisser s'expliquer. Regarder en arrière, pour une fois.

_Une dernière chance, Daenerys. Juste une dernière chance._

Ce qui se passe ensuite est si absurde que Daenerys se demande si ce n'est pas un autre cauchemar.

Il est impossible que Yara, déséquilibrée par le vent, lui ait lâché le bras.

Il est impossible que Yara soit tombée dans le silence le plus total, sans même pousser un cri.

Il est impossible que Yara se soit écrasée sur les rochers des centaines de mètres plus bas, impossible que son corps ne soit plus qu'un amas de chair et de sang.

Il est impossible que Yara soit morte d'une façon aussi stupide.

Les fantômes viennent de lui jouer un nouveau tour, ils veulent la rendre folle, ils ont crée cette hallucination de toutes pièces.

C'est une excellente plaisanterie.

Alors, au milieu des bourrasques et du rugissement de la mer, Daenerys tombe à genoux et éclate de rire, un rire bruyant, un rire dément.

.

( _Une dernière chance._ Ça aussi, c'était une plaisanterie.)

.

Combien de temps reste t-elle là, à genoux, riant aux éclats ? Rêve, réalité, rêve, rêve, réalité, rêve – elle ne sait plus.

Daenerys se retourne, quelqu'un approche, elle fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Sansa fait ici ? Ce rêve est de plus en plus étrange.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? Où est Yara ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils, se pince, ça ne fonctionne pas, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas se réveiller ? Sansa s'approche du bord de la falaise, se penche.

Lorsqu'elle pousse un hurlement qui la déchire de l'intérieur, Daenerys comprend que rien de tout ça n'est un rêve, que c'est bien réel, que Yara est réellement tombée, elle cesse de rire, comment est-ce possible ? Jamais la réalité n'a été aussi cauchemardesque.

« YARA ! » hurle Sansa.

Elle se penche trop, elle va tomber elle aussi, Daenerys se lève et l'attrape par le bras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Reculez ! » dit-elle en la tirant en arrière. « C'est fini... c'est fini... »

Sansa se débat, continue de hurler, Daenerys tient bon, la louve finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol, finalement ce n'est pas le dragon qui l'a mise à genoux, c'est le kraken.

« Yara... Yara... »

Daenerys veut dire quelque chose, rien ne lui vient, elle imagine encore que Yara va réapparaître, sa dernière chance, qu'elle va ployer le genou et lui promettre une fidélité éternelle.

Sansa hurle sa rage et son désespoir pendant de longues minutes, et puis ses larmes se tarissent, elle se relève, leurs regards se croisent, le feu rencontre la glace.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Daenerys fait un pas en arrière.

« Je ne... »

« QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? »

« C'était un accident ! » tente t-elle de se défendre. « Je n'ai rien fait, je vous assure, c'était un accident... un stupide accident... »

Elle tend la main vers Sansa, celle-ci recule, une haine brûlante consume ses yeux bleus.

(La glace, ça brûle aussi fort que le feu.)

« Vous l'avez tuée. Vous l'avez tuée ! »

« Non ! »

« _Arrêtez de mentir_ ! » hurle Sansa. « Vous _détruisez_ tout ce que vous touchez ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai... »

« Regardez en arrière ! Pour une fois dans votre vie, rien qu'une fois, regardez en arrière ! _Regardez ce que vous avez fait !_ »

« Je ne peux pas regarder en arrière ! » répond Daenerys sur le même ton. « Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue ! »

Sansa ne l'écoute pas, sa haine est trop forte, il n'y a plus d'entente possible, elle parvient à l'achever avec une simple phrase.

« Vous êtes un monstre. »

Et elle part en courant. Daenerys ne veut pas rester ici, près du cadavre de Yara, c'était un accident, pourquoi Sansa refuse t-elle de la croire ?

Elle s'envole sur le dos de Drogon. Sans regarder en arrière.

.

(« Félicitations, » dit Tyrion. « Vous venez de tuer votre dernière chance. »)

.

Jorah est dans les jardins avec les jumeaux lorsque Daenerys revient au Donjon Rouge. Un seul regard et il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, que cette rencontre a mal tourné.

(Le plus triste dans cette histoire est qu'il n'est même pas étonné.)

Daenerys le voit et se jette dans ses bras avant de fondre en larmes, les enfants sont effrayés par cette apparition fantomatique.

« Votre Majesté... »

« C'était un accident, Jorah, je vous l'assure ! Je ne voulais pas... Yara complotait avec Sansa, elles complotaient contre moi... c'était un accident ! Sansa ne m'a pas crue, elle ne m'a jamais crue... ce n'était qu'un _stupide accident_. »

Jenny et Duncan ont les yeux écarquillés, ils peinent à croire que cette folle devant eux et leur mère ne forment qu'une seule et même personne.

« _Votre Majesté_. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est Yara. Elle... elle... »

Oh, elle n'a pas besoin de poursuivre, il a compris, peut-être avait-il compris avant même qu'elle ne quitte Port-Réal.

« C'était un accident ! Vous me croyez, Jorah, pas vrai ? »

Ses yeux sont implorants. Il acquiesce doucement.

« Oui, je vous crois. »

.

(Il ne fait plus la différence entre la vérité et le mensonge.)

.

Deux semaines plus tard, Daenerys est seule dans sa chambre lorsque Jorah entre dans la pièce.

« Oui ? »

« Votre Majesté... »

« Parlez, Jorah. »

Sa voix est froide, distante.

« Sansa Stark a été couronnée reine du Nord hier. »

Daenerys hoche lentement la tête.

« Je vois. Merci, Jorah. »

Il sort.

« L'hiver vient, » dit Viserys. « Il vient pour toi. »

Elle ne répond pas.

« Tu connais la solution, Dany. Je sais que tu la connais. »

Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire sans joie.

« Feu et sang. »


	20. Chapter 20

Daenerys se tient au bord d'une falaise. Le vent souffle et fait tinter les cloches dans ses cheveux d'argent – le son de la mort. Elle est sur le point de déployer ses ailes et s'envoler, elle va vraiment devenir la reine dragon.

« A votre place, je n'y compterais pas trop. »

Elle se retourne. Yara Greyjoy se tient face à elle. Ses yeux sont froids.

« Yara, » sourit Daenerys. « Je suis contente de vous voir. »

« Vraiment ? » raille Yara.

Daenerys fronce les sourcils. Yara fait un pas en avant, deux pas, trois pas, elle est obligée de reculer.

« Que vous arrive t-il, Yara ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? »

« Non. Je ne comprends pas. »

Si elle recule encore, elle tombera. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine. Yara pose les mains sur ses épaules, son sourire est cruel.

« Vous n'êtes pas un dragon. »

Daenerys Targaryen pousse un cri, tombe dans le vide, et meurt.

.

( _Où sont mes ailes ?_ pense t-elle juste avant de s'écraser sur les rochers.)

.

Daenerys se réveille en hurlant, palpe son corps comme pour s'assurer qu'elle est toujours en vie, que ses os ne se sont pas brisés, que son sang précieux n'a pas été versé.

(Ce n'était pas réel, pas vrai ? Elle respire encore, elle n'est pas tombée, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, le dragon ne tombe jamais, le dragon a des ailes.)

Elle se lève, incapable de rester en place, pose les mains sur son ventre arrondi, s'appuie contre le mur et tente de se calmer – en vain.

« Tout va bien, » se répète t-elle. « Tout va bien. »

Un éclat de rire déchire le silence et la glace de l'intérieur. Elle se retourne lentement, horrifiée. Yara est assise sur le bord de son lit et lui sourit.

(C'est impossible. Yara est morte, c'est elle qui est tombée de cette falaise, c'était un accident et maintenant elle est morte.)

« Je vous ai manqué ? » demande le fantôme de la Fer-Née d'un horrible ton ironique.

Daenerys ignore si le cri qu'elle pousse est réel ou si elle l'a imaginé.

.

Le Donjon Rouge semble vide et triste, plus vide qu'il ne l'a jamais été – sans compter les fantômes, bien sûr.

Daenerys erre dans les couloirs, une apparition aux cheveux blancs et au ventre rond, les fantômes bavardent sur son passage, lui font signe de la main, lui murmurent qu'ils n'attendent plus qu'elle, qu'elle va bientôt les rejoindre, la fin de son règne est proche. Il est devenu trop difficile de les ignorer alors elle se contente de baisser les yeux, ses larmes tombent sur le sol et se changent en cristaux de glace, la flamme est en train de s'éteindre.

« Pourquoi m'avez vous tuée ? » lui demande souvent Yara.

« C'était un accident, » lui répond t-elle à chaque fois, désespérée.

Les fantômes éclatent de rire.

« Et Port-Réal, c'était un accident ? » demandent-ils. « La mort des derniers Lannister, c'était un accident ? Et Joanna ? »

Une petite fille aux cheveux dorés apparaît.

« Laissez-moi... »

« Je m'appelle Joanna Lannister. Ma mort n'était donc qu'un accident ? »

( _C'était un accident ? C'était un accident ? C'était un accident ?_ )

Elle tente de fuir, Yara Greyjoy se met sur son chemin.

« Et moi ? C'était un accident ? »

« Oui ! Je n'ai jamais voulu vous tuer, jamais ! »

Yara rit amèrement.

« Vous ne vouliez pas non plus devenir un monstre. Un tyran. Et pourtant... »

(Monstre ! Monstre ! Monstre !)

Daenerys tente de faire demi-tour, elle tombe nez-à-nez avec une couronne en forme de lion, cette reine déchue ne la laissera donc jamais en paix, le dragon hurle en elle alors qu'elle gifle Cersei Lannister.

Lorsque des pleurs d'enfant brisent le silence, les fantômes s'évanouissent. Complètement perdue, Daenerys cligne des yeux, reprend contact avec la réalité. Juste devant elle, Jenny masse sa joue rougie, ses yeux sont noyés de larmes. La couronne de Cersei Lannister repose sur sa tête.

(Bien sûr. C'est elle qui la lui a donnée il y a des mois, c'est un de ses jouets préférés. Comment a t-elle pu oublier?)

« Jenny... » dit-elle en s'avançant vers sa fille.

Terrifiée, la petite recule et s'enfuit en courant.

« Je suis désolée, » murmure Daenerys, la main toujours tendue, mais plus personne n'est là pour l'entendre.

.

_Ainsi parla, parla ainsi,_

_Le dragon de Port-Réal,_

_Mais les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,_

_Et plus personne ne l'entend._

_Oui, les pluies pleurent en sa tanière,_

_Et nulle âme ne l'entend plus._

.

Daenerys ignore depuis combien de temps elle écoute Jon et Jorah, depuis combien de temps elle les écoute détailler ce qu'il est advenu de son règne de feu et de sang.

« Le Nord est en rébellion contre la couronne, » dit Jorah. « Le Val et le Conflans se sont joints à lui. »

« Et les Îles de Fer ? » demande Jon.

« Les Fer-Nés n'ont encore rien tenté, cependant ils affluent dans le Bief depuis quelques jours. »

« Le Bief ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ils ne s'y sont jamais intéressés ! »

Daenerys se lève brutalement, les poings crispés.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Ils veulent se rapprocher de la capitale. Ils veulent se rapprocher de moi pour m'abattre ! »

« Votre Majesté... »

Elle se détourne, commence à faire les cent pas, les bras serrés autour de son ventre, et contemple toutes les erreurs qu'elle a commises durant son court et triste règne.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû confier le Bief à Yara, ni rappeler les Immaculés qui s'y trouvaient. Les Fer-Nés ont le champ libre, maintenant, cette Couronne est à eux et ils comptent bien en profiter.

Elle n'aurait pas dû tuer les derniers Lannister, elle aurait au moins dû épargner les enfants, peut-être que cela aurait suffi à la rendre moins monstrueuse.

C'était peut-être une erreur d'obliger Arya Stark à épouser Gendry Baratheon. Il va choisir de se rallier la famille de son épouse plutôt que de rester fidèle à sa reine, elle le sait.

Elle aurait peut-être dû épargner la petite Joanna. C'est vrai, c'était une enfant. Les reines justes ne tuent pas les enfants, si ?

C'était un accident mais sa dernière chance est morte en même temps que Yara Greyjoy. C'est trop tard, maintenant, beaucoup trop tard.

(Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû réduire Port-Réal en cendres. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard à ce moment là.)

Daenerys regarde en arrière. C'est dommage que même le sang du dragon ne puisse pas changer le passé.

« Que devons-nous faire, Votre Majesté ? » demande Jorah d'une voix tremblante.

Daenerys se tourne lentement vers lui. Leurs regards se croisent. Bleu contre Violet. Désillusion contre folie.

Amour contre amour ? Même ça elle ne sait plus.

« Eh bien, c'est évident, » dit-elle.

Viserys, Tyrion et Yara l'observent. Elle songe que c'est vrai, qu'elle les a tués tous les trois. Jamais de ses propres mains, bien sûr. Elle a laissé Viserys mourir. Elle a fait tuer Tyrion. Elle a laissé tomber Yara.

Il n'y a plus de place pour l'amour. Peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais été faite pour ça, elle se demande si on l'a un jour vraiment appelée _Mhysa_ , si ce n'était pas qu'un autre rêve.

Elle a le sang du dragon. Le reste du monde veut la mort du dragon, la mort de ses héritiers. Ils ont choisi la peur.

_La peur, alors._

Ce qu'elle dit ensuite lui évoque un souvenir, quelque chose qui fait partie d'elle, quelque chose qu'elle a combattu avec acharnement. C'était vain, bien sûr.

L'histoire est écrite dans le feu et le sang.

Ses mots résonnent comme une sentence de mort.

« Brûlez-les tous ! »

.

Jorah galope vers le nord, il laisse derrière lui Daenerys et ses fantômes, Daenerys et ses visions, Daenerys et sa folie, il galope vers son dernier espoir, sa dernière chance.

La dernière chance d'éviter une guerre terrible.

Les mots de sa reine le poursuivent.

_Brûlez-les tous !_

L'histoire se répète, semble t-il. Il se demande ce que penserait Aerys de sa fille, s'il serait fier, fier de son héritage de feu et de sang.

Qu'aurait fait Daenerys si Drogon n'était pas encore parti on ne sait où ? Aurait-elle grimpé sur son dos et volé vers le nord pour réduire Winterfell en cendres ?

_Brûlez-les tous !_

Il galope vers le nord, vers Sansa Stark, vers la neige et la glace, se demande si elles pourront apaiser son cœur brûlé.

.

(Il connaît déjà la réponse. On n'arrête pas le feu du dragon.)

.

Le visage de Sansa Stark est dur, marqué par le deuil et la fatigue. Elle a changé, réalise Jorah. Daenerys n'est pas la seule dont les rêves et les illusions sont partis en fumée.

« Ser Jorah, » l'accueille t-elle froidement alors qu'il descend de son cheval dans la cour de Winterfell. Les soldats sont partout autour de lui, l'agitation règne.

La louve du Nord s'apprête à partir en guerre.

« Voilà une agréable surprise, » ironise t-elle.

Il courbe la tête, lève les mains dans une faible tentative de prouver qu'il ne souhaite que la paix.

« Lady Stark. Merci de m'avoir laissé entrer. »

Il remarque qu'elle n'arrête pas de toucher le petit coquillage qu'elle porte en pendentif. Sa gorge se serre.

(Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?)

Sansa soupire longuement.

« Venez. »

Ils traversent les couloirs du château en silence. Des soldats et des domestiques s'inclinent sur le passage de Sansa, elle prend le temps de les appeler par leur prénom, d'échanger quelques mots avec eux. L'un d'entre eux lui donne une lettre qu'elle s'empresse de lire.

_Ils l'aiment._

Oh, si Daenerys voyait ça, elle brûlerait de jalousie, il en est sûr.

Ils entrent dans le bureau de Sansa. Il connaît bien cette pièce, il y est déjà entré une fois, quand il est venu arranger les détails du mariage d'Arya et Gendry.

Sansa s'assoit, prend le temps de lire quelques lettres, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence.

« Comment allez-vous, Lady Sark ? » demande t-il.

Sa question semble la surprendre, elle pose sur lui son regard triste et las, il se trouve stupide, la femme qu'elle aimait est morte, comment pourrait-elle aller bien ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Ser Jorah ? » se contente t-elle de répondre.

( _Parce que vous êtes ma dernière chance._ )

« Je veux la paix, » répond t-il. « Je veux éviter une nouvelle guerre. »

« Votre reine sait-elle seulement que vous êtes venu ? »

Il baisse la tête en guise de réponse. Sansa laisse échapper un petit rire sans joie.

« Une guerre est inévitable, vous le savez autant que moi. »

« S'il vous plaît. »

Sa voix se brise, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. La louve le toise longuement, soupire et se lève.

« Venez avec moi. »

.

Lorsqu'ils retournent dans la cour, Jorah aperçoit le petit Sam.

« Comment vont Jeyne et Gilly ? » demande t-il.

« Bien. »

( _Bien mieux depuis qu'elles ont fui la folie du dragon_ , semble t-elle dire.)

Sam poursuit un autre petit garçon aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux verts. Malgré son jeune âge, celui-ci a déjà une petite épée dans la main.

« Renly ! »

Brienne de Torth s'avance vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ton épée lorsque tu es seul ! »

Renly soupire, consent à déposer l'épée sur le sol.

« Excusez-moi, Ser Brienne. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

 _Ser Brienne_. Ce que Jorah a devant lui est une autre représentation du désespoir, peut-être encore plus tragique. Les mots de Renly blessent probablement davantage Brienne que n'importe quel coup d'épée.

Sansa le regarde calmement. C'est comme si elle pensait à voix haute.

_C'est votre reine qui nous oblige à faire ça, à mentir. A cause d'elle, il ne peut pas savoir que Brienne est sa mère, personne ne doit le savoir, personne ne doit soupçonner que du sang Lannister coule dans ses veines. Nous savons tous ce qui arrive aux lions, pas vrai, Jorah ?_

Renly les aperçoit, se précipite vers eux en souriant.

« Quand pourrais-je m'entraîner pour devenir un chevalier, Lady Sansa ? » demande t-il.

« Quand tu seras plus âgé, Renly. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Sois poli et dis bonjour à Ser Jorah. »

« Bonjour, Ser Jorah, » soupire t-il.

Jorah est pris au piège de ses yeux verts malicieux _._

_Ls yeux de Jaime. Les yeux de Tyrion. Les yeux de Cersei._

_Les yeux de Joanna._

Brienne s'avance vers lui et lui attrape la main.

« N'embête pas Lady Sansa, Renly. Viens avec moi. Tu es frigorifié, il faut te réchauffer. »

Tous les deux s'éloignent.

« Je sais que Daenerys vous a demandé d'aller tuer Cersei et Tyrion après le refus d'Arya, » lâche Sansa.

La neige se met à tomber.

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

Jorah voit du vert, maintenant, les feuilles du citronnier, le feu grégeois, les yeux des Lannister.

« Joanna. »

Sansa acquiesce et s'éloigne en direction des portes de Winterfell. Il la suit en silence.

.

(Blanc, rien que du blanc – les cheveux de Daenerys.)

.

« Reconnaissez-vous cet endroit, Ser Jorah ? »

« Oui, Lady Stark. C'est ici que nous avons combattu l'armée des morts. »

« On aurait du mal à deviner qu'une bataille s'est déroulée ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

La neige a tout recouvert, ils ne voient que du blanc, rien que du blanc. La neige continue de tomber, elle se dépose sur eux, se dépose dans les cheveux de Sansa, elle devient vraiment la reine de glace.

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

« Même moi j'ai du mal à m'en rappeler. Ces terres sont celles de mon enfance. Parfois, je ferme les yeux et je me revois ici avec mes parents et mes frères et sœurs, avec ma louve. J'oublie le sang, les flammes, les cadavres et la mort parce que je regarde en arrière – loin en arrière. »

Elle se tourne vers lui, il n'y a aucune colère dans ses yeux, rien que de la tristesse.

« Je pensais que vous étiez comme elle. Que vous ne regardiez jamais en arrière. Mais en réalité... vous regardez bien en arrière, Jorah. Loin en arrière. Vous voyez toujours cette jeune fille de seize ans dont vous êtes tombé amoureux. Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'elle est devenue – vous ne regardez pas. »

La vérité est simple. Cruelle. Sansa fait demi-tour sans rien ajouter, elle le laisse seul avec cette prise de conscience, a t-elle entendu son cœur se briser ?

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, » dit Jorah.

Elle se fige, se tourne vers lui, fronce les sourcils.

« Je pense... je pense que j'allais le faire. Je voulais me convaincre que c'était pour le mieux, que je la protégerais en la faisant. Et je les ai vus... ils étaient tous les trois sur la plage. Ils souriaient. Ils riaient. Et la petite... j'ai entendu son nom. J'ai entendu son nom et soudainement, elle est devenue réelle. Elle n'était pas comme tous ces enfants sans visage de Port-Réal. Et là j'ai su... j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal. »

C'est facile de devenir un monstre.

Il a renoncé à ce qui est facile lorsqu'il est tombé amoureux de Daenerys Targaryen.

« Je vous en prie, Sansa. Renoncez à cette guerre. Elle vous brûlera tous. »

Il s'approche d'elle, lui saisit les mains, les serre fort, ses yeux la supplient.

« S'il vous plaît. Elle a un dragon. »

Sansa se dégage doucement de son emprise. Lui sourit tristement.

« Vraiment ? »

.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il traverse le Nord, Jorah tombe nez-à-nez avec Drogon. Oh, il n'est pas en train de voler dans le ciel, crachant le feu et la fureur.

Il s'est écrasé sur le sol, le crâne transpercé.

(Il semblerait que les scorpions construits par Euron Greyjoy n'aient pas tous été détruits à Port-Réal.)

Il n'y aura plus jamais ni feu, ni cendres.

Jorah s'approche doucement du dragon. La neige a déjà commencé à le recouvrir. Il pose une main sur ses écailles glacées.

Voilà ce qu'il est advenu du règne glorieux de la mère des dragons, voilà ce qu'il en reste. Le cadavre d'un de ses enfants. Il se rappelle du jour où il l'a vu naître, dans une autre vie. C'est peut-être bien à cet instant qu'il est vraiment tombé amoureux de Daenerys.

Jorah tombe à genoux dans la neige. Ses larmes laissent des sillons glacés sur ses joues.


	21. Chapter 21

La mort rode dans le Donjon Rouge.

Telle une apparition fantomatique, Daenerys erre dans les couloirs, peut-être que c'est comme ça que les livres d'histoire se souviendront d'elle, la dame blanche. On oubliera Daenerys Targaryen, la reine des Sept Couronnes, la protectrice du royaume. Personne ne se souviendra des esclaves libérés, des tyrans renversés, de l'amour de tout un peuple.

La Reine Folle. Voilà comment on l'appellera. Tel père, telle fille. On parlera du massacre de Port-Réal en tremblant, on s'indignera au souvenir de l'extermination des derniers Lannister, on frissonnera en pensant au triste destin de Yara Greyjoy.

La dame blanche hurlera son désespoir pendant des siècles et des siècles mais nul ne compatira, nul ne comprendra.

Dans ses rares moments de lucidité, Daenerys regarde en arrière et pleure ses erreurs passées.

(C'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'elle ait presque entièrement sombré dans la folie.)

.

_Tout ça pour ça ? Mon mariage avec Drogo, la naissance de mes enfants, Qarth, Astapor, Meereen, les conquêtes, les victoires, les guerres, les Sept Couronnes, le Trône de Fer – tout ça pour ça ?_

.

Le ciel est gris, le soleil a cessé de briller depuis longtemps – a t-il sombré en même temps que Daenerys ?

Jon, Jorah et Sam sont assis autour de la table du conseil restreint. Tous les trois ont l'impression de voir des cendres flotter dans l'air. La dame blanche marche de long en large, les mains posées sur son ventre rond.

Tous sont en deuil. Tous sont sur le point de perdre quelque chose, et ils le savent. Le temps des illusions est fini.

« Rappelez les Immaculés en position dans le Nord, » ordonne Daenerys. « Je veux qu'ils protègent le Donjon Rouge. »

« Votre Majesté, » dit Jorah. « Les Immaculés qui étaient dans le Nord ont tous été tués. »

(Il le lui a dit, pourtant, plusieurs fois. Il se demande s'il devra encore le lui répéter.)

Daenerys laisse échapper un cri rageur, elle a renoncé à se tresser les cheveux et à y accrocher des cloches, à quoi bon quand toutes ses victoires l'ont menée jusqu'ici ?

« Nous devons attaquer les premiers, » dit-elle. « Nous devons nous montrer intelligents. Rappelez tous les Immaculés qui sont encore dispersés dans les Sept Couronnes et ordonnez-leur d'attaquer les Terres de l'Orage. Nous devons montrer à nos ennemis qu'il est inutile de s'approcher de Port-Réal. Nous... »

« Daenerys, » la coupe Jon. « Il y a des milliers de civils dans les Terres de l'Orage. »

Elle fait volte-face, les yeux brûlants.

« Ils le paieront de leur sang ! » crache t-elle.

Elle s'éloigne rapidement, Jon pince les lèvres, ils baissent les yeux vers la grande carte étalée sur la table, contemplent le peu de pions qu'il leur restent.

« Elle a perdu tout contact avec la réalité, » dit Jon d'un air sombre. « Elle nous ordonne de déplacer des groupes d'Immaculés qui n'existent même plus. »

Jorah se rappelle de la conquête de Westeros, de la façon dont ils bougeaient les pions sur la carte, de leurs armées gigantesques.

Il ne reste presque plus rien, maintenant. Il ne s'agit plus d'attaquer mais de se défendre.

(Défendre quoi ? Que reste t-il de ce règne ?)

« Les armées du Conflans se sont jointes à celles du Nord, » dit lentement Jon. « Ensemble, elles ont exterminé les Immaculés qui étaient présents dans ces deux Couronnes avant de se diriger vers le Val. »

Daenerys, sans son obsession de contrôler Westeros, pensait que disperser les Immaculés en petits groupes serait une bonne idée pour être au courant de tout.

Cette erreur est en train de lui coûter très cher et le pire dans tout ça est qu'elle n'est même plus en état de s'en apercevoir.

« Les Fer-Nés ont pris le contrôle des Terres de l'Ouest et se rassemblent dans le Bief. Gendry est en train de rassembler ses armées à Accalmie. »

Jon semble soudain à bout de souffle. La guerre sera rapide, c'est certain.

« Nous allons perdre. »

Le roi n'est ni triste ni en colère. Simplement résigné, et Jorah l'est tout autant.

« Nous allons perdre, » répète t-il.

Ce n'est qu'une question de semaines avant que les forces ennemies n'envahissent la capitale.

Sam garde le silence et se contente de baisser les yeux.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

.

_Tout ça pour ça ? Le khalasar, la traversée du désert, le bannissement, la grisécaille, l'armée des morts, Port-Réal – tout ça pour ça ?_

.

« Drogon ? »

Daenerys marche dans les jardins les yeux levés vers le ciel, elle appelle son enfant, celui qui est allé se perdre elle ne sait où, elle prie pour son retour, qu'il vienne la sauver et qu'ensemble ils brûlent tous leurs ennemis, elle rêve de son nouveau monde sans s'en apercevoir que tout est en train de s'effondrer, quand vient la nuit elle pleure sa raison perdue et ses plus grands regrets.

« Où es-tu, Drogon ? Où es-tu ? »

Pourquoi ne revient-il pas ? Pourquoi l'a t-il abandonnée lui aussi ? Elle est une mère qui n'a plus d'enfants, maintenant, Jenny et Duncan la fuient, ils ont peur de cette dame blanche aux yeux égarés qui a remplacé leur mère, se cachent dès qu'elle apparaît, ça lui est déjà arrivé de passer une journée entière à les chercher, une quête d'un peu d'amour et d'affection au bout de laquelle elle n'a rien trouvé.

Il ne lui reste qu'un dernier espoir, désormais, une dernière flamme, ses ennemis veulent lui arracher son dernier enfant, ce sont peut-être eux qui ont empoisonné l'esprit de Jenny et Duncan, cette fois elle ne les laissera pas faire, ils sont destinés à l'oubli, jamais ils ne feront d'ombre au soleil.

(« La flamme brûle toujours plus fort avant de s'éteindre. »)

Viserys, Tyrion et Yara la suivent partout et lui reprochent ses erreurs, lui reprochent de ne pas les avoir sauvés, ils lui rappellent qu'elle les rejoindra bientôt, elle est en train de se changer en fantôme, ne le voit-elle pas ?

Son ventre gonfle encore, l'enfant sera bientôt là, il est peut-être son salut, ce qui la sauvera des griffes et des crocs de ses ennemis. Il crachera du feu et des ailes lui pousseront, il sera vraiment un dragon.

Un soir, elle se glisse dans la chambre de Jorah, il lui tourne le dos, elle s'allonge à côté de lui, depuis combien de temps n'ont-ils pas partagé le même lit ?

« Jorah, » chuchote t-elle.

Il ne dort pas, se tourne vers elle, fronce les sourcils.

« Majesté ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

_Je n'arrive jamais à dormir. Les fantômes me gardent éveillée, ils transforment la réalité en cauchemar, comment leur échapper ? Comment ?_

« J'ai peur, Jorah. Puis-je rester avec vous ? Je n'ai pas peur quand vous êtes près de moi. »

Il étouffe un sanglot et la serre contre lui en guise de réponse, enfin un peu de chaleur, ça lui change de toute cette glace qui l'entoure. Il pose une main sur son ventre gonflé.

« Encore des jumeaux ? » demande t-il.

Des jumeaux. Un signe du destin. Daenerys soupire.

« Non. Pas cette fois. »

(Même le destin semble l'avoir abandonnée.)

« Jorah ? »

« Oui ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas allés à Braavos. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé la maison à la porte rouge et le citronnier. »

Quelque chose d'humide coule dans son cou et Daenerys s'aperçoit qu'il pleure.

« Nous pouvons toujours y aller. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Drogon n'est toujours pas revenu... »

« Nous irons quand il reviendra. Juste tous les deux. Nous cueillerons des citrons. »

« Ça m'a l'air bien. »

Ses propres larmes rejoignent celles de Jorah.

« Regrettez-vous de m'avoir rencontrée ? Ne me mentez pas, s'il vous plaît. Ne faites pas comme les autres. »

Il lui caresse doucement la joue.

« Jamais je ne regretterai de vous avoir rencontrée. Je vous aime. Maintenant, et toujours. »

Elle parvient à sourire faiblement, se demande ce qui se serait passé si elle avait accepté de fuir avec lui après la mort de Drogo. Si elle l'avait laissé l'aimer plus tôt. En serait-elle là aujourd'hui ? Aurait-elle laissé tous ces cadavres sur son chemin, sur le chemin du Trône de Fer ?

(Elle est déjà perdue. Elle peut bien regarder en arrière, ça ne changera plus rien.)

« Jorah ? »

« Oui ? »

« Serrez-moi fort. »

Elle se retourne, il enfouit le visage dans son cou et passe un bras autour de sa taille. Sa main repose sur son ventre gonflé.

« Dormez, Majesté. »

« Vous serez encore là quand je me réveillerai ? »

« Je serai toujours près de vous. »

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle lorsqu'elle murmure :

« Jusqu'à la fin ? »

Il l'embrasse sur le haut du crâne.

« Jusqu'à la fin. »

.

(Elle est peut-être folle mais elle n'est pas naïve. Les dragons sont comme les autres animaux. Ils sentent leur fin approcher.)

.

Jon et Jorah fixent le Trône de Fer. Les derniers Immaculés qui ont fui devant l'avancée des armées ennemies courent partout dans le Donjon Rouge, tentent de s'organiser.

Leurs efforts seront vains.

« Jon ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de fuir ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous êtes le frère de la dame d'Accalmie et de celle de Winterfell. Pourquoi ne les rejoignez-vous pas ? Prenez les enfants et partez. »

Jon laisse échapper un petit rire sans joie.

« Je serai exécuté. Je m'appelle Aegon Targaryen. A leurs yeux, je suis un dragon. Je suis son mari, son roi. Je suis promis au même destin. »

« Alors fuyez ! Partez quelque part où on ne vous retrouvera pas, partez tant qu'il en est encore temps ! »

Il secoue la tête.

« J'ai fait un serment. Je le tiendrai jusqu'au bout. »

« Vous allez mourir. »

« Je sais. »

Jon ne lui demande pas pourquoi lui ne s'enfuit pas avec les enfants. Il sait très bien que Jorah n'abandonnera jamais sa reine.

« Quand doit-elle accoucher ? » demande Jon.

« Demain. »

Il acquiesce, se tourne vers lui.

« J'ai tout prévu avec Sam. Il va emmener Jenny, Duncan et le bébé loin d'ici. »

Tous deux savent très bien que les enfants du dragon ne seront en sécurité nulle part. On les haïra pour leur sang, pour les actes de leur mère. L'histoire est écrite dans le feu et le sang, et elle se répète.

« Vous savez ce qu'ils vont lui faire, » reprend Jon.

« Je sais. Pensez-vous qu'elle le mérite ? »

« Personne ne mérite ça. Personne. »

Pas un seul instant ils ne pensent à s'enfuir avec Daenerys, pas un seul.

(Daenerys Targaryen n'est plus vraiment là. Il ne reste qu'un fantôme immatériel, une ombre, un écho, un souvenir. Ce serait comme emmener une coquille vide.)

Ils se regardent dans les yeux. L'un restera par devoir, l'autre par amour.

Jorah se demande lequel d'entre eux tombera en premier.

.

« Jon ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré. »

« Moi aussi, Jorah. »

.

Le destin est une chose curieuse.

Est-ce à cause du destin que les armées ennemies ont décidé d'attaquer cette nuit-là ?

Est-ce à cause du destin que Daenerys s'est réveillée en hurlant, les mains posées sur son ventre, comme déchirée de l'intérieur ?

Jorah suppose qu'ils ne le sauront jamais.

(Peut-être que mourir tous ensemble est leur destin, tout compte fait.)

.

Jorah tient la main de Daenerys alors qu'elle hurle. Jenny et Duncan, terrés dans un coin de la pièce, se serrent l'un contre l'autre en tremblant. Jon entre dans la pièce, Grand-Griffe à la main.

« Ils vont bientôt atteindre le Donjon, » grimace t-il. « Je vais aider les Immaculés à les retenir. »

Daenerys pousse un nouveau cri. Jon se tourne vers Sam.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Elle y est presque. »

Il se mord les lèvres. Se demande probablement s'il aura le temps de fuir avec les enfants. Se demande s'ils vivront ou si leur destin est de payer pour les crimes de leur mère.

Jon tourne la tête vers Jorah. Leurs regards se croisent.

Ils savent. C'est fini, ils ne se reverront plus. Pas dans cette vie-là, en tout cas.

Ils échangent un sourire triste. Le loup et l'ours. Vivre dans l'ombre du soleil les a rapprochés.

C'est dans l'ombre qu'ils pousseront leur dernier soupir.

« Jon ? » dit Jorah avant qu'il ne parte. « Vous êtes un homme bon. »

Jon acquiesce.

« Vous aussi, Jorah. »

.

Daenerys se meurt.

Les fantômes lui tendent la main et sont sur le point de l'emmener, de les emmener tous les deux, de prendre son petit dragon. D'éteindre la dernière flamme.

Aucun fantôme ne l'encourage, aujourd'hui. Il n'y a que Jorah. Elle se rappelle l'époque où elle n'était qu'une khaleesi effrayée. Elle n'avait que lui, il était son seul soutien, son seul soleil.

L'histoire se répète. La boucle est bouclée.

« Vous vous débrouillez très bien, Majesté, » l'encourage t-il. « Le bébé sera bientôt là. »

Mais que lui restera t-il ? Un royaume brisé ? Un monde où les dragons seront de nouveau haïs, persécutés ? Ce n'est pas uniquement la douleur qui la fait hurler, c'est aussi le désespoir, tous ses rêves gâchés, ses projets partis en fumée, l'amour qu'elle n'a jamais eu et n'aura jamais.

Lorsque le bébé naît, elle ne s'en aperçoit même pas. Elle réagit à peine lorsque Jorah dépose l'enfant dans ses bras, fronce les sourcils, n'a plus la force de sourire, ni celle de penser.

Elle devient la reine fantôme.

« C'est une fille, Majesté, » dit Jorah.

Elle hoche doucement la tête. Une larme roule sur sa joue.

_Pardonne-moi, mon enfant. Je voulais tellement plus pour toi. Je voulais un monde libre, un monde où les citronniers poussent par milliers et où les dragons volent dans le ciel. Un monde qui ne connaît pas l'hiver, un monde où l'été dure pour toujours. Il n'y plus que des cendres, des larmes et des regrets, maintenant. Je suis désolée._

Daenerys donne l'enfant à Sam, repose la tête sur l'oreiller, le regard vide, ne fait rien pour échapper aux fantômes – elle n'a nulle part où aller.

Les yeux de Jorah sont la seule source de lumière dans la pièce.

.

Les troupes ennemies vont bientôt pénétrer dans le Donjon. Jorah entend le tumulte de la bataille, ou peut-être l'imagine t-il, il ne sait pas vraiment.

« Il faut faire vite, » dit Sam qui berce le bébé en essayant de la calmer.

Jorah jette un regard à Daenerys, repense aux paroles de Jon.

_Vous savez ce qu'ils vont lui faire._

Ils ne la tueront pas tout de suite. Ils la tortureront pendant des semaines avant de consentir à la laisser mourir. Il crispe les poings, la pensée qu'ils posent les mains sur elle lui est insupportable. Jorah s'approche de Jenny et Duncan, les serre contre lui. Il remarque que Jenny s'accroche à la couronne de Cersei, son jouet préféré, se surprend à prier pour que la lionne lui donne sa force, sa force de survivante.

« Où est Père ? » demande Jenny.

« Il est en train de se battre. Écoutez, les enfants. Vous allez suivre Sam jusqu'aux écuries, d'accord ? Je vais bientôt vous rejoindre, mais il faut vous dépêcher. Vous comprenez ? »

Terrorisés, ils acquiescent faiblement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Et Mère ? » demande Duncan d'une toute petite voix.

Jorah se mord la lèvre – il ne peut pas pleurer, pas encore.

« Votre Mère va dormir, » répond t-il doucement.

Il les pousse vers la sortie.

« Ser Jorah... » balbutie Sam.

« Dépêchez-vous. Je ne serai pas très long. »

Tout aussi terrifié que les enfants, Sam hoche la tête et tous les trois quittent la pièce. Jorah s'assoit doucement sur le lit de Daenerys.

Elle plonge les yeux dans les siens.

.

(Oh, il pourrait la sortir de là, fuir quelque part avec elle, vivre en exil avec leurs enfants, tenter d'oublier ce triste règne, d'oublier le passé, le feu, les cadavres et les regrets. Il aimerait le faire, vraiment, mais comment sauver un fantôme ? Daenerys a été consumée par les flammes de la folie, il ne reste presque rien, et la volonté de vivre l'a quittée.)

.

« Jorah ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolée. »

Il pleure silencieusement.

« Moi aussi, Majesté. Moi aussi. »

« Ça ne fera pas mal ? »

Il ne peut cacher sa surprise. Elle s'esclaffe légèrement.

« Je vous connais, Jorah. Je sais que vous ne laisserez jamais personne me faire du mal. »

Il lui caresse les cheveux.

« Non. Ça ne fera pas mal. »

« Bien, bien. »

Il tremble lorsqu'il saisit la petite fiole. Dix gouttes, et ce sera terminé. Dix gouttes d'essence de belladone – le poison qui a eu raison des derniers lions de Westeros.

Daenerys referme la main autour de la sienne, la guide jusqu'à sa bouche.

Elle ferme les yeux et sourit.

.

Ainsi s'achève le règne de Daenerys Targaryen, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice du Royaume, Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Herbeuse, l'Imbrûlée, la Briseuse de Chaînes.

Jorah dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Daenerys. »

Il ne sait pas si elle l'a entendu, ne le saura jamais.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Il n'a peut-être pas pu sauver Jon, il n'a peut-être pas pu la sauver mais il sauvera les enfants.

( _Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdu._ )

Il court jusqu'aux écuries. Les Immaculés ne tiendront pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Il faut faire vite.

« Ser Jorah ! » crie Jenny. « J'ai peur. »

« Je sais. Tout va bien. »

Sam semble sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Jon ? » demande t-il.

Mais il sait. Jorah n'a pas besoin de répondre. Jon n'aura jamais été Aegon Targaryen. Son honneur de loup l'aura suivi jusque dans la mort.

Duncan monte derrière Sam et le mestre installe Jenny devant lui. Le bébé dans les bras, Jorah se met en selle.

( _Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdu._ )

« Où allons-nous ? » demande Sam.

« Loin d'ici. »

Jorah tient fermement le bébé, le regard déterminé, ignore son cœur brisé.

Il lui reste une raison de vivre. Trois, en fait.

Il ne les laissera pas tomber.

.

Daenerys ouvre les yeux. Le soleil réchauffe sa peau, une odeur délicieuse flotte dans l'air.

Est-elle morte ? Est-elle en train d'halluciner à cause de la belladone ?

Elle plisse les yeux, fait quelques pas. Elle se fige lorsqu'elle reconnaît finalement l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Elle sourit. Elle est enfin à la maison.

Daenerys franchit la porte rouge et court vers le citronnier.

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre vient de la chanson "Nightshade" tirée de l'album "For the Throne".


End file.
